Harry Potter en de Fakkel met de Groene Vlammen
by Sapphire1993
Summary: Harry Potter zit op zijn zesde jaar op Zweinstein waar van alles mis dreigt te gaan als Heer Voldermort weer aan de macht is.
1. Voldermort's terreur

Ja, Bellatrix. Jouw straf komt nog wel. Nu het hele Ministerie weet dat ik weer terug ben, kan ik niet al mijn plannen uitvoeren. Besef je wel wat je hebt gedaan?'

Een vrouw met een hologig gezicht, dat jaren geleden vol en rond moest zijn geweest, deinsde achteruit en zei: 'Heer! Die sukkels van een Dooddoeners, zoals Malfidus en Dolochov hadden Harry Potter makkelijk kunnen vermoorden!'

'En kon jij dat zelf niet? Het is wel erg makkelijk om de schuld op iemand anders af te schuiven, hè,' zei de stem van een man in een lang, zwart gewaad. Zijn stem was hoog en er was geen spoortje van emotie in te bespeuren. 'Jij hebt misschien het meest schuld van allemaal. De Profetie is verloren gegaan, ik weet nog steeds de tweede helft niet. Dat ik de eerste helft heb kunnen horen komt door mijn zeer betrouwbare Dooddoener. Dat kan ik niet van jou zeggen.'

'Ik ben het betrouwbaarst van allemaal! Ik heb in Azkaban gewacht tot u zou herrijzen! Ik had Potter kunnen doden als Lucius mij niet had tegengehouden!'

De man stond met zijn rug naar Bellatrix van Detta en zei, nog steeds kil: 'De verraders zullen hun straf niet ontlopen. Evenmin als jij. Het wordt tijd om betrouwbare handlangers te roepen. Dus jij kunt gaan.'

'Maar Heer! Ik ben betrouwbaar!' zei de smekende stem van Bellatrix.

Nu draaide de man zich wel om. De man die door zijn rode ogen naar de doodsbange vrouw keek was eigenlijk geen man. Het idee, dat er zelfs een mens zou kunnen bestaan net als hij, was schokkend. De man was helemaal kaal. Zijn huid, zo wit als van een geest, gaf hem een ongezond gelaat. Verder was zijn neus misvormd; het was net alsof hij zijn neus van een slang had gekregen. De man hief zijn hand, met buitengewoon lange, dunne vingers, op, haalde een toverstok tevoorschijn, hield het gericht op Bellatrix en riep: 'C_rucio_!'

Bellatrix viel op de grond, kwam terecht op haar rug en begon te gillen en te stuiptrekken. Het was duidelijk dat Bellatrix in een staat van folterende pijn verkeerde. De man keek met de diepste afkeer naar de vrouw die nog lag te hijgen op de grond en zei dreigend: 'Als je nu niet snel maakt dat je weg komt, dan kun je kennis maken met de echte macht van mijn toverstok.'

Bellatrix keek vol spijt naar haar meester, krabbelde snel op en verdween toen door een deur aan de overkant van de kamer.

De man was in een kamer die geen ramen had. De kamer werd verlicht door een paar toortsen en de lucht was muf en bedompt, alsof hij eeuwenlang niet gebruikt was. Het zou een kerker kunnen zijn, een kerker die onderdak bood aan de Duisterste tovenaar van de afgelopen eeuw.

De man draaide zich weer om, liep naar zijn stoel, die veel weg had van een troonstoel, en mompelde in zichzelf: 'Een bericht ontvangen.'

Voldemort sloot zijn ogen en voor zijn geestesoog verscheen het gezicht van een man, met een geitensikje. Hij opende zijn ogen weer en riep: 'Wormstaart! Waar ben je?'

'Meester, hier ben ik. Hoe kan ik u van dienst zijn?' vroeg een klein, dik mannetje met een spitse neus en waterige ogen aan zijn heer.

Heer Voldemort keek minachtend naar Wormstaart en vroeg: 'Heb je een bericht van Karkarov?'

Wormstaart boog lichtjes en knikte.

'Net binnengekomen. Alsjeblieft.' Wormstaart reikte Voldemort de brief aan en trok zich terug in de schaduwen, wachtend tot Voldemort hem weer zou roepen.

Voldemort bekeek de brief aandachtig en spuwde toen op de brief, waarna die in brand vloog en verschrompelde tot een hoop as op de handpalm van Voldemort. Maar Voldemort vertrok geen spiertje. Het was duidelijk dat een simpele emotie als pijn ver onder zijn tolerantie lag.

'Wormstaart! Karkarov zegt dat hij op het moment niet in staat is om te komen. Wat zou mijn antwoord daarop zijn, denk je?'

De ratachtige man was weer naar voren gekomen en zei: 'Dat zou hij moeten bekopen met de dood.'

Voldemort knikte en zei: 'Dat heb je goed. Stuur Bellatrix maar achter Karkarov aan, dan kan zij wat goedmaken, hoewel ik nooit vergeef.'

Voldemort stond op en liep heen en weer door de kamer. Wormstaart volgde de stappen van Voldemort met angstige ogen en wachtte rustig af wat zijn meester zou gaan zeggen. Voldemort stopte en zei: 'Geef mij de huidige samenstelling van mijn leger!'

Wormstaart stond haastig op en haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn, waarna hij een stuk perkament toverde. Hij stopte zijn toverstok weg en las wat er op het perkament stond.

Wormstaart keek op en zei: 'De precieze aantallen kan ik u niet geven, maar we hebben Dooddoeners over de hele wereld, van Canada tot Argentinië en van Groot-Brittanië tot Rusland. De Dooddoeners in Roemenië hebben draken weten te bemachtigen en zijn genoeg getraind. Verder hebben we Dreuzels onder de Imperiusvloek in elk regering in Europa, de Dementors zijn zich aan het voortplanten en een paar reuzen hebben zich bij ons aangesloten.'

'Hoezo een paar reuzen? Er zijn in totaal honderd reuzen over, waar is de rest dan gebleven?'

Wormstaart was duidelijk niet voorbereid op deze vraag. Hij verfrommelde het stukje perkament en trok zich snel terug in de schaduwen terwijl hij zei: 'D-de rest heeft zich aangesloten bij…'

'BIJ WIE?' schreeuwde Voldemort, toen Wormstaart aarzelde. 'Je hebt het toch niet over dat smerige Modderbloed-vriendje Albus Perkamentus?'

Wormstaart maakte een raar geluid met zijn keel, wat blijkbaar voor Voldemort al genoeg was. Voldemort's ogen lichtten vurig op en hij haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn. Hij riep: 'Wormstaart, volg mij!'

Voldemort Verdwijnselde en een paar tellen later deed Wormstaart hetzelfde.

De Heer van het Duister was Verschijnseld op een kerkhof, een paar kilometer verderop. Voldemort was niet alleen, op het kerkhof liepen honderden gemaskerde Dooddoeners rond. Ze leken op iets of iemand te wachten, voordat ze hun meester zagen. De Dooddoener die het dichtst bij Voldemort stond, merkte hem op en stootte een ander aan.

'Heer van het Duister. Wat een eer om u hier te mogen ontmoeten. Wat moeten we doen?' zei de Dooddoener en al snel had iedereen gemerkt dat hun meester was verschenen en ze bogen allemaal.

'Narcissa, dat zal ik vertellen, als jullie allemaal naar mij gaan luisteren.'

Niemand durfde te suggereren dat hij niet luisterde. Iedereen keek aandachtig naar Voldemort.

'Mijn beste handlangers en vrienden. Het is zover. Ik ben ziedend, Perkamentus heeft het grootste deel van de reuzen bij zich laten aansluiten. Het wordt tijd om een tegenaanval te doen. Ditmaal is Parijs aan de beurt, jullie Verschijnselen allemaal daarheen en proberen zoveel mogelijk schade aan te richten. Het is nu nacht in Frankrijk, dat geeft ons een voordeel. Ga!'

Alle Dooddoeners bogen. Toen was er het geluid van honderden Verdwijnselende Dooddoeners, ze verdwenen allemaal met een ploppend geluidje. Toen was er het ploppende geluid van honderden Verdwijnselende Dooddoeners.

De Dreuzels die in Parijs diep in slaap waren, hadden nog nooit zulke nachtmerries gehad. Toen de eerste knallen te horen waren, midden in Parijs, stonden de Dreuzels daar snel op. Ze zagen de huizen van hun buren opgeblazen worden, totdat hun eigen huizen mee werden gesleurd in de vernieling en ze met bebloede gezichten en afgerukte ledematen onder het puin vandaan kropen. De Dreuzels zagen gemaskerde mensen door de straat rennen en opeens verdwijnen, alsof ze in rook waren opgegaan.

De Dooddoeners verschenen ook op bezems en vuurden met hun toverstokken krachtige spreuken af op gebouwen. De Champs de Elsyees werd door tientallen spreuken tegelijk opgeblazen, de stukken vlogen overal in het rond. Er verscheen een groepje Dooddoeners aan de voet van de Eiffeltoren. Met hun toverstokken vernielden ze de poten van de toren. Die helde gevaarlijk voorover, kon haar eigen gewicht niet meer dragen en viel met een enorm kabaal op de aangrenzende gebouwen, waarin Dreuzels hun grootste trots op zich af zagen komen, waarna alles zwart werd.

In een ander deel van Parijs, het rijkere deel, kregen de aristocratische Dreuzels opeens nachtmerries in hun slaap. Ze schrokken haastig wakker, bezweet. Enkele Dreuzels stonden op en deden de gordijnen van hun slaapkamer open en zagen een lege straat. Nog nooit waren de straten zo verlaten, nog nooit was het zo koud. Je kon de wolken van je adem zien. Opeens sprongen alle ramen stuk. De Dreuzels voelden zich heel erg ellendig, alsof ze nooit meer gelukkig zouden kunnen zijn. Ze herinnerden zich nare dingen, nare dingen die ze al jaren geleden hadden verdrongen.

Dooddoeners cirkelden nog steeds boven Parijs, dodelijke spreuken afvurend op de onschuldige Dreuzels die in paniek de straat op renden. Gebouwen werden nog steeds opgeblazen, kraters werden geslagen in de straten.

Parijs, 's morgens om 7 uur. Augusta De Hamecourt, de Minister van Toverkunst van Frankrijk, liep door de verlaten, vernielde straten van het centrum. Ze keek vol ongeloof naar het puin, waar brandweerlieden druk bezig waren om lichamen te bergen of te redden, maar de hoop op levende Dreuzels onder het puin was al een uur geleden opgegeven. Tweehonderd en drieënzestig doden, waaronder twaalf heksen en tovenaars. De O_chtendprofeet_ uit Engeland sprak zelfs van meer dan vijfhonderd doden, maar tot nu toe was die rest niet gevonden. Zoals het er naar uitzag, zouden er wel meer bij komen.

'Augusta! Een dringend bericht van Cornelis. Of hij je meteen kan spreken,' riep een stem achter Augusta. De lange vrouw draaide zich om en zag haar persoonlijke Assistent, Pierre Chairtebôut, op zich af komen. Hij hield een rol perkament in zijn hand en zwaaide ermee.

'Pierre! Vertel eens.'

'Cornelis Droebel, de Minister van Toverkunst in Engeland wil je meteen spreken. Het gaat om wat er vannacht is gebeurd en om Jeweetwel.'

De Hamecourt liet haar schouders zakken en knikte: 'Ik ga meteen naar mijn kantoor, daar kan hij ook komen. Bedankt voor de informatie.'

Augusta concentreerde zich en stond toen enkele tellen later in haar knusse kantoor op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Haar postbakje puilde uit van Brulbrieven, die al waren ontmanteld, brieven met vloeken en brieven van andere Ministers om hun deelneming te betuigen. Het duurde niet lang voordat het kleine mannetje in een smaragdgroen gewaad verscheen vanuit haar haard en zijn limoengroene bolhoed afzette. Hij draaide er nerveus mee rond, liep met uitgestoken hand op Augusta af en zei: 'Lieve Augusta. Ik heb al een uil gestuurd, maar toch wilde ik je persoonlijk condoleren. Verschrikkelijk wat er vannacht is gebeurd! Meer dan vijfhonderd doden hoorde ik?'

Augusta draaide zich om en liep naar haar grote raam dat uitkeek over heel Parijs, eens een florerende stad in het zonlicht, nu een puinhoop met zwarte, stinkende rook uit brandende huizen, die de brandweer nog niet had geblust. Zij dacht lang na en zei toen: 'Dat zei de O_chtendprofeet_ ja, maar het huidige aantal staat op 263 doden. Het zal wel oplopen ja, maar ik denk niet dat je daarvoor kwam, Cornelis?'

Cornelis Droebel, die over De Hamecourt's schouder naar de stad had gekeken, schrok op uit zijn overpeinzingen, schudde zijn hoofd en zei: 'Nee, daar kwam ik niet alleen voor. Het is Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden. Zoals ik in mijn eerdere brief al heb gezegd: hij is macht aan het winnen en met deze laffe aanval op Parijs heeft hij ons een zware slag toegebracht. Het Internationaal Statuut van Geheimhouding is ernstig in gevaar gekomen nu meer dan duizend Dreuzels hebben gezien hoe mensen in zwarte gewaden in de lucht boven Parijs hebben gevlogen en er mensen opeens verschenen en verdwenen. Albus Perkamentus zei dat het tijd werd om alle presidenten en premiers over de hele wereld in te lichten over de dreiging van Jeweetwel. Ik heb onze Dreuzelpremier ingelicht. Het was niet makkelijk om hem ervan te overtuigen dat er meer veiligheidsmaatregelen genomen moesten worden, zonder uit te leggen waarom. Hoe minder die arme Dreuzels weten wat er allemaal aan de hand is, hoe beter. Maar ik denk niet…'

Droebel werd opeens onderbroken door hard, dringend geklop op de deur. Augusta draaide zich met een ruk om en riep: 'Binnen!'

Pierre, de persoonlijk Assistent, kwam buiten adem binnen en zei: 'Ik heb de hele weg gerend. Maar dit is verschrikkelijk, Londen… Londen wordt nu aangevallen. De noodtoestand is uitgeroepen over heel Engeland. Het leger wordt ingezet. Ze hebben je daar nodig, Cornelis!'

Cornelis werd lijkbleek toen hij het nieuws hoorde, maar zette toen resoluut zijn bolhoed op en zei: 'Ik ga meteen. Ze hebben mij nodig. Ik zie je later nog wel, Augusta.'

Cornelis haalde uit de zak van zijn gewaad een handvol poeder, stapte op de haard af en articuleerde duidelijk: 'Het Ministerie van Toverkunst in Londen!' terwijl hij de Brandstof in de haard wierp. De vlammen laaiden hoog op en werden groen. Droebel stapte in de vlammen en stapte enkele momenten later uit in het Atrium. Overal waren doffe dreunen te horen van het geweld bovengronds. Droebel rende snel naar zijn kantoor, hij wilde zo snel mogelijk een rapport hebben. Dat rapport was niet mis: honderden Dooddoeners waren verschenen in Londen, waarvan tientallen per bezem. Ze vernietigden alles wat op hun weg lag. Een paar wisten zelfs tot in de Wegisweg te dringen. De helft van Windsor Castle was aan gorten geblazen, de Big Ben had zijn klokkentoren verloren. Droebel besloot om zelf bovengronds te gaan kijken en rende snel naar het Atrium waar hij kon Verdwijnselen.

Droebel Verschijnselde midden in Londen, waar het geknal van de spreuken duidelijk te horen was.Overal vlogen spreuken rond. Droebel zag dat zijn Schouwers al bezig waren om de Dooddoeners weg te drijven, maar de Dooddoeners waren gewoon met te veel. Met een luid gekraak stortte een hoog gebouw in.De straat werd bedolven met stof dat alle kanten opwaaide. Droebel kon niks meer zien en besloot om weg te gaan, hij kon niks doen. Hij Verschijnselde weer op het Ministerie van Toverkunst en wachtte in zijn kantoor af. Het duurde uren voordat Percy Wemel, zijn persoonlijk Assistent, verscheen om het volgende rapport te brengen. Droebel keek het snel door en zuchtte: de Dooddoeners hadden zich teruggetrokken, met vijftien doden aan hun kant. Er waren zes Schouwers gesneuveld. Honderdveertien Dreuzels en drieëndertig tovenaars en heksen hadden hun leven verloren. Talloze gebouwen waren ingestort, het verkeer was ernstig ontwricht, de Theems Brug was vernield. Cornelis Droebel liep langzaam naar zijn stoel en zakte daarin neer. Hij boog voorover en verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen.

'Minister? Gaat het met u? Professor Perkamentus zegt dat hij u wil spreken. Kan dat?'

Droebel keek verward op en knikte. Er blonken tranen in zijn ogen en hij wreef ze snel uit. 'Laat hem maar binnen.'

Een man met een bleek, spits gezicht en felblond haar zat in een cel in Azkaban te kijken naar het plafond. Al een paar weken werd hij overmand door een gevoel van rancune, hij was verslagen door een groepje tieners, in het bijzonder die rat van een Harry Potter. Maar hij vond het helemaal niet erg om in Azkaban te zitten, niet nu de Dementors weg waren en daar draken voor in de plaats waren gekomen, maar vooral om het feit dat zijn Heer van het Duister hem niet ongestraft zou laten gaan. Hij had Harry Potter laten gaan en de Profetie vernield. Nee, dan kon hij maar beter gevangen zitten, in plaats van de woede van Heer Voldemort te voelen. De man lag op zijn harde brits te denken wat te doen als Voldemort zijn recht wilde halen bij hem. Hij, de man die zo bewonderd werd door zijn meester. Hij, die de trouwste volgeling wás.

'Lucius! H_ij_ is er!'

Lucius Malfidus richtte zich op en riep geërgerd naar de man, die in een cel naast hem zat: 'Wat bedoel je, Antonin? Hij is er? Over welke Hij heb je het?'

Maar eigenlijk, al voordat hij van Antonin Dolochov hoorde dat er iemand aan kwam, wist hij dat zijn meester kwam. En dat hij kwaad was.

'Zo, Lucius. Lig je lekker?' vroeg een koude stem, die zijn kwaadheid niet verborgen hield.

Lucius keek met een strak gezicht naar rechts en zag Heer Voldemort voor zich staan, in de cel. Maar het was alsof hij er niet echt was, zo solide zag Voldemort er niet uit. Het was alsof een geest tot hem sprak.

'Inderdaad,' zei Voldemort, alsof hij Lucius' gedachten had gelezen, 'Ik ben er niet echt. Dit is slechts een astrale projectie van mijzelf. Ik communiceer met je vanuit mijn hoofdkwartier.'

Lucius was terecht bang, bang om te zien hoe woedend zijn meester was. Hij stond wankelend op en zei: 'Heer, het doet mij een deugd…'

'Het doet je helemaal geen deugd om mij te zien,' zei Voldemort meedogenloos kil. 'Je bent doodsbang om mij te zien, ook al is het een astrale projectie van mijn ware ik, ook al heb ik geen krachten, toch doe je het in je broek. Je bent niet meer dan een kakkerlak voor mij.'

Lucius keek vol afgrijzen naar Voldemort en zakte toen op zijn knieën, terwijl hij stamelde: 'Nee, Heer. Ik ben u altijd loyaal geweest. Ik ging voor u naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst, om de profetie te pakken te krijgen.'

'Maar je hebt gefaald. En dat door een groepje tieners, dus jij zal…,' Voldemort liep door de tralies heen, stond op nog geen meter voor Lucius, boog totdat hij met zijn gezicht een paar centimeter verwijderd was van Lucius' gezicht en vervolgde: 'n toverstokken krachtige spreuken af op gebouwen, de Champs de Elsyees da tot Argentinis. m dfdfje straf niet ontlopen. Eerst pak ik je zoon, daarna pak ik je vrouw en dan ben jij aan de beurt.'

Lucius Malfidus was opgestaan, zijn gezicht vol afkeer en schreeuwde toen: 'JIJ LAAT MIJN VROUW EN ZOON MET RUST!'

Voldemort stond op. Er verscheen een duivelse glimlach op zijn verminkte gelaat. Zonder nog een woord te zeggen verdween het beeld van Voldemort.

'Heer? Waarmee kan ik u van dienst zijn?'

Voldemort opende zijn ogen, nadat hij zijn astrale projectie liet verdwijnen in Azkaban en draaide zich om. Hij zag Severus Sneep voor zich, in zijn zwarte gewaad, lijkbleek.

'Je lijkt nerveus, Severus. Dat is toch nergens voor nodig?'

Voldemort sloot zijn ogen en opeens deinsde Sneep achteruit en zei: 'Het is helemaal niet nodig om Occlumentie op mij toe te passen! Ik ben gewoon wat nerveus sinds de aanvallen op Parijs en Londen. Ik weet niet wat Perkamentus allemaal gaat doen, hij heeft een aantal leden van de Orde van de Feniks geselecteerd. Dus ik weet niet wat hij van plan is.'

Voldemort liep naar Sneep toe en zei: 'Dat is juist net waarvoor ik je heb laten komen. Jouw opdracht is om alles door te briefen wat er aan Perkamentus' zijde gebeurt. Albus Perkamentus weet toch niet dat je hier bent?'

Voldemort keek Sneep dreigend aan en probeerde tot de diepste herinneringen van Sneep door te dringen. Maar blijkbaar was hij tevreden met wat hij zag, hij knikte en keek toen naar de open haard, waaruit Wormstaart net was gekomen.

Voldemort keek weer naar Sneep en vroeg: 'Over de Orde van de Feniks gesproken, waar is het Hoofdkwartier?'

Sneep schudde zijn hoofd en zei: 'Ik zou het wel willen vertellen, maar ik ben niet de Geheimhouder van de Orde, dus ik kan het eenvoudigweg niet zeggen. Voldemort keek Sneep even onderzoekend aan, knikte en zei: 'Je kunt gaan, Severus.'

Sneep knikte en Verdwijnselde toen, waarop Voldemort naar iemand in de schaduwen riep: 'Volg hem, Davenport. Ga zijn gangen na. Snel!'

'Wat is er, Heer? Vertrouwt u hem niet?' vroeg Wormstaart.

Voldemort draaide zich om en zei: 'Het gaat niet om vertrouwen, ik vertrouw niemand. Het gaat mij erom dat hij aan de goede kant staat. Wat heb je voor me?'

Wormstaart moest even nadenken en zei toen: 'Drie van de Dooddoeners hebben Levenius Lorrebos, iemand van de Orde van de Feniks. Hij kan waardevolle informatie aan u vertellen, zoals de verblijfplaats van de Orde.'

'Meen je dat? Nou, waar wacht je op? Haal hem hierheen!'

De deur ging open en drie Dooddoeners kwamen binnen, met Levenius Lorrebos tussen hen in. Levenius zat onder de schrammen, zijn handen waren geboeid op zijn rug. Hij keek vol angst naar Voldemort en krabbelde snel achteruit toen hij op de grond neerkwam.

'Zo, je heet Levenius Lorrebos nietwaar? Een slijmbal van Albus Perkamentus? Ik herinner me dat je een stapel ketels hebt gematst van een Dooddoener. Ja, hij was een Dooddoener, dat wist je niet hè? Vertel! Waar is het Hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks? Ik weet dat het in Londen ligt, maar waar?'

Levenius keek eerst vol angst naar Voldemort. Toen kwam er een vlaag van opluchting over Levenius' gezicht en hij zei: 'Dat kan ik niet eens zeggen! Ik ben de Geheimhouder van de Orde niet. Zelfs als je me Imperiuseert, krijg je het toch niet te weten. Je hebt dus niks aan mij.'

Maar dat had Levenius beter niet kunnen zeggen. Terwijl Voldemort zich woedend omdraaide, haalde hij zijn toverstok tevoorschijn en schreeuwde: 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Een flits van groen licht trof Levenius in zijn borst en Levenius viel achterover, zijn laatste adem uitblazend.

Voldemort keek naar Wormstaart en zei toen: 'Haal hem hier weg. Ik kan dat uitschot niet meer zien.'

Wormstaart boog lichtjes en strekte zijn arm, waaraan een ongewone hand zat. Het leek een verzilverde hand. Toen Wormstaart het roerloze lichaam van Levenius Lorrebos oppakte, was het net alsof Wormstaart een kussen oppakte. Wormstaart smeet het lijk in de gang en sloot de deur weer.

Voldemort had zich omgedraaid en keek naar de blinde muur, maar Wormstaart wist dat Voldemort veel meer zag dan een ruwe muur.

Opeens kwam de stem uit het niets: 'Goed, Wormstaart. Het wordt tijd om de wereld, en vooral Perkamentus, te laten weten hoe groot de macht van Heer Voldemort is.'


	2. Vertrek uit de Ligusterlaan

Er vloog een uil door het raam in een van de rijtjeshuizen. De rijtjeshuizen waren omgegeven door netjes geknipte gazons met dure auto's op de opritten.

Het huis, waar de uil binnen was gevlogen, lag op nummer 4 in de Ligusterlaan in Klein Zanikem. De kamer waar de uil naartoe was gevlogen behoorde aan Harry Potter, een jongen van zestien jaar oud. Harry had een rumoerig jaar achter de rug op de Zweinstein's Hoge School voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus. Harry was een tovenaar, de bekendste in de toverwereld. Hij weerstond als enige de vloek van Voldemort, de heer van het Duister, die de ouders van Harry wilde vermoorden. Toen Harry aan de beurt was, had zijn moeder haar leven voor Harry gegeven en riep daarbij een eeuwenoude magie op. Voldemort had Harry niet kunnen vermoorden en de vloek waarmee hij al zoveel tovenaars en heksen vermoord had, was teruggekaatst en had Voldemort toen zelf getroffen. Deze was, op sterven na dood, gevlucht om 14 jaar later te herrijzen. Harry was er bij geweest toen Wormstaart Voldemort hielp om te herrijzen. Alleen Perkamentus, Harry's schoolhoofd, had hem geloofd. Het Ministerie van Toverkunst had het ontkend. Tot een maand geleden. Toen was Voldemort zelf verschenen in het Ministerie, onder de ogen van de Minister zelf. En Voldemort had Harry opnieuw geprobeerd te vermoorden. Maar dit was niet gelukt.

Maar zijn volgelingen, Dooddoeners, konden na 13 jaar wel worden opgepakt.

In de maand nadat Voldemort weer vluchtte, waren er verschillende steden aangevallen, waaronder Londen en Parijs. Verder waren er mysterieuze sterfgevallen geweest in de toverwereld. Herman Duffeling, Harry's oom bij wie hij inwoonde met zijn tante Petunia en neef Dirk, die weer zo moddervet was als maar kon, keek steeds afkeurend naar het nieuws als de nieuwspresentator het had over 'een psychopaat die het leuk vond om zijn handelsmerk in de vorm van een slang achter te laten'. Harry mocht nu ook gewoon het nieuws volgen en de persoon waar de nieuwspresentator het toevallig over had kende Harry wel. Hij had de vrouw, die een heks was, ooit gezien in de Lekke Ketel. Tante Petunia volgde het nieuws steeds met een angstige blik. Petunia wist wat het betekende nu Voldemort was teruggekeerd. De kranten spraken van 'De Slang van Engeland.' De Dreuzelpremier hield een keer een toespraak waarin hij zwoer de dader met zijn geschifte aanhang te vinden. 'We zullen de moordenaar vinden die het leuk vindt om steden aan te vallen en zijn slachtoffers vast te spijkeren aan het plafond,' zo zei hij. Maar eigenlijk klopte die verklaring niet helemaal. De sterfgevallen werden gekenmerkt door de onoplosbaarheid. Er was eenvoudig geen doodsoorzaak te vinden. Eigenlijk waren de lijken volledig gezond, op het feit dat ze dood waren na.

Vorig jaar, toen Voldemort terug was gekeerd, was de Orde van de Feniks, een verzetsgroep tegen Voldemort, bijeen geroepen. Deze Orde had steeds geprobeerd om Voldemort te vinden, maar was hierin niet geslaagd.

De uil bracht Harry een brief: Harry Potter, Ligusterlaan 4, Klein Zanikem. Harry bekeek de afzender en zag dat de brief van Zweinstein kwam. Zeker de gebruikelijke brieven voor het nieuwe schooljaar, dacht Harry. Harry zou aan zijn zesde jaar beginnen.

G_eachte_ H_eer_P_otter__,_

L_angs deze weg wil ik u mededelen dat het nieuwe schooljaar begint op 1 september__._ U _kunt de_ Z_weinstein_ E_xpress nemen die vanaf perron 9¾ vertrekt in_ L_onden_.

I_n de bijlage treft u de benodigdheden aan voor uw zesde jaar. _

En tevens kan ik vermelden dat u bent benoemd tot de aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor.

Wat een geluk! Hij aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam! Het was net alsof een droom in vervulling was gegaan. Harry bekeek de bijlage en er stond de volgende dingen in:

H_et_S_tandaard _S_preukenboek__,_ N_iveau _6, _door_ M_iranda _W_iggelaar_

E_ffectieve_ V_erweer tegen de_ Z_warte_ K_unsten_, _door_ A_lbus_P_erkamentus_

H_oe de_ D_uistere _M_agie te bestrijden, door_ A_lbus_P_erkamentus_

V_erdrijven van kwade wezens, door_ A_lbus_P_erkamentus_

D_e _G_eschiedenis van de_Z_warte_K_unsten van 16 jaar geleden tot nu, door_ A_lbus_P_erkamentus_

H_oe _D_ementors te verdrijven en vernietigen, door_A_lastor _D_olleman_

H_oe herken je volgelingen van_H_ij_ D_ie_ N_iet_ G_enoemd _M_ag_ W_orden, door_A_lastor _D_olleman_

Lijkt me logisch, zo veel boeken voor de Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, dacht Harry mistroostig. Zeker nu iedereen weet dat Voldemort weer terug is. En vreemd dat Perkamentus en Dolleman die boeken hebben geschreven. Maar dat zal wel aan hun ervaringen liggen.

Harry vouwde de brieven dicht en keek naar de foto die op zijn bureau lag. Er stonden 3 mensen op die vrolijk naar Harry zwaaiden. Het was de trouwfoto van zijn ouders met hun getuige. James en Lily Potter waren de bruid en de bruidegom. Sirius Zwarts, de getuige, zag er heel knap uit en was Harry's peetvader. Maar ze waren alle drie dood. Harry's ouders vermoord door Heer Voldemort zelf en Sirius, vorige maand door de Dooddoeners. Bellatrix van Detta was de dader en was overgebracht met de andere Dooddoeners, waaronder de vader van Draco Malfidus, Harry's grootste vijand op Zweinstein, naar Azkaban, de tovenaarsgevangenis.

Er druppelde een traan op Harry's wang. Niet huilen, hou je flink, dacht Harry. 'Harry! Eten!' galmde het van beneden. Herman Duffeling, 'zijn oom, riep hem. Harry kwam in de keuken en ging zitten. 'Geef je bord eens, dan schep ik op,' zei Petunia. De Duffelingen waren de laatste tijd wel aardiger dan gewoonlijk, alleen kon Harry zien dat het oom Herman en Dirk niet van harte ging. Maar wat wilde je als je onder bedreiging stond van een groepje tovenaars, waaronder Remus Lupos, Alastor Dolleman en Nymphadora Tops, die oom Herman en tante Petunia grondig hadden ingeprent dat ze aardiger moesten zijn voor Harry en ze een kijkje zouden komen nemen als Harry een uil stuurde dat het niet goed ging? Welnu, Harry hoefde geen uil met klachten te sturen. Daar zorgden oom Herman, tante Petunia en Dirk wel voor.

Na het eten, dat bestond uit sla, karbonaadjes en een dessert, stond Harry op en ging naar boven. Toen hij op zijn kamer was zag hij dat er een uil was binnengevlogen. Het uiltje, zo klein dat hij in Harry's hand paste, piepte en kwetterde onophoudelijk. Harry zag dat het Koekeroekus was, de uil van Ron. Harry pakte de brief die was vastgebonden aan de poot van het uiltje.

'B_este _H_arry_,' las Harry, 'H_oe gaat het ermee__? _M_et mij is alles goed__. _I_k verblijf hier nog steeds in het_H_oofdkwartier__. _H_et is hier elke dag hartstikke druk, want de leden stromen toe, nu ze horen dat_J_eweetwel__'_

– de meeste tovenaars durven de naam van Voldemort niet uit te spreken en Ron ook niet –

'_terug is__. _H_et is hier saai__, _F_red__en_G_eorge zijn elke dag naar de_T_overtweelings _T_op_F_opshop__. _E_n ik mag niet mee. _Z_ogenaamd omdat ik niet kan_V_erschijnselen__. _I_k heb aan ma gevraagd of je mag komen logeren, en dat mag!_E_n ma zei dat er een kansje bestaat dat we aan de_O_rde mee kunnen doen._'

Bij deze laatste woorden lichtten de ogen van Harry op: de Orde van de Feniks is een verzetsgroep tegen Voldemort. En Harry had meer ervaring met Duistere Machten dan de meeste tovenaars samen. Hij zou wat graag mee willen doen! Snel las Harry verder:

'A_l zei ma het niet van harte, maar volgens _P_erkamentus en_A_nderling kun je het best aan__. _L_upos haalt je morgen op om 5 uur 's middags._Z_org dat je dan klaar staat._J_e moet hier zo snel mogelijk komen, volgens _P_erkamentus hangt er iets in de lucht._A_lleen begrijp ik het niet__. _J_e was toch veilig in het huis waar een familielid ook is?_M_isschien moet je dat maar vragen aan_P_erkamentus._I_k zie je morgenmiddag dus!_H_ermelien komt morgen misschien ook__. _M_aar misschien is zij nu al op _Z_weinstein. Dat hoor je later nog wel._H_artelijke groeten__, _R_on__.' _

Harry begreep het niet: Hermelien misschien op Zweinstein? Wat moest zij in vredesnaam daar? Maar Harry dacht er verder niet meer over na. Hij ging weg uit de Ligusterlaan, waar al weken de spanning om te snijden was! Hij pakte een stuk perkament en schreef erop: 'T_ot morgen, _H_arry_' en bond het stuk perkament aan het pootje van Koekeroekus waarop het uiltje meteen naar buiten vloog.

Harry ging zijn hutkoffer maar even inpakken. Gewaden, lesboeken, zijn Bezemsonderhoudkit en nog veel meer dingen gingen de koffer in. Harry's gezicht betrok even, zijn Vuurflits lag nog steeds op Zweinstein, nadat Omber hem in beslag had genomen.

Harry was benieuwd wie er Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten ging geven nu het zijn vijfde docent had versleten in vijf jaar.

De volgende dag, omstreeks kwart voor 5 uur 's middags, stond Harry in de kamer. 'Weet je hoe die man hier komt?' blafte oom Herman,'toch niet via de kachel?' doelde oom Herman op de vorige keer dat meneer Wemel Brandstof had gebruikt en de gaskachel dwars door de kamer was gevlogen. Harry had geen idee hoe Lupos wou komen.

Tante Petunia keek ernstiger dan zij ooit had gedaan. Harry vond het gedrag van tante Petunia uiterst vreemd. Petunia keek steeds naar Harry en keek dan naar haar handen. Dat herhaalde zij steeds tot Harry vroeg: 'Gaat het wel goed met u?'

Petunia schrok op uit haar overpeinzing en zei: 'Jawel. Het gaat je ook niks aan. Herman, zullen we die jongen niet beter hier houden?'

Harry wist niet wat hij hoorde. Wilde Petunia hem hier _houden_? Nu wist Harry zeker dat er iets aan de hand was.

Oom Herman's snor begon te trillen en bulderde: 'Dat rotjoch gaat weg met dat belachelijke gepeupel en dan mag hij het hele jaar wegblijven!'

Petunia was opgestaan. Haar lippen waren versmald tot een dun streepje en haar wangen waren meer ingevallen dan ooit.

'Zo praat je niet over de familie van Harry!' siste Petunia. Op dat moment gebeurde er iets vreemds. Een van de ramen in de woonkamer begon te trillen en sprong stuk.

'AAAAHHHH, rotjoch! Dat zal ik je betaald zetten!' schreeuwde Herman naar Harry toen de glasscherven overal rondvlogen en als regen op Herman neerdaalden.

'Ik zweer dat ik niks heb gedaan!' riep Harry. Maar voordat Herman iets kon zeggen begon de vloer te beven. De kristallen glazen in de kast rinkelden tegen elkaar en de ramen rinkelden. Oom Herman liep paars aan en hield zich vast aan de bank, tante Petunia hield haar ogen angstvallig dicht en Dirk waggelde snel naar de keuken. Even dacht Harry dat er een aardbeving was, maar toen zag Harry dat er een fel blauw licht midden in de kamer verscheen. Oom Herman werd nog een tintje paarser, voor zover dat mogelijk was. Even later tolde Remus Lupos in de kamer en het trillen hield op. Lupos hield een versleten schoen vast. Toen wist Harry dat Lupos met een Viavia was gekomen. 'Alles kits, Harry? Ik haal je hutkoffer wel even op, dan kun je afscheid nemen,' zei Lupos en liep de hal in, de trap op.

'Nou, tot ziens dan maar. Tot volgend jaar,' groette Harry zijn enige familie. 'Ja doei,' gromde Herman. Petunia deed het anders, iets wat zij in geen zestien jaar had gedaan: zij liep naar Harry toe en omhelsde hem. 'Harry, ik voel dat er iets in de lucht hangt. Ik weet dat Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden iets van plan is. Ik weet dat je al je krachten nodig hebt om hem te verslaan. Ik voel het. Ik heb het nooit willen toegeven, maar ik denk dat ik iets heb. Daarover zal ik je wel meer schrijven, als je Hedwig naar mij toestuurt,' fluisterde Petunia in zijn oor. Harry was zo overdonderd door de omhelzing en wat Petunia had gezegd, dat hij alleen maar kon stamelen; 'Eh ja, goed.'

Lupos was er weer en hield hem de versleten schoen voor. Harry pakte de schoen stevig vast en Lupos telde af: 'Drie, twee, een.' Harry voelde een ruk bij zijn navel en tolde toen weg, op naar Grimboudplein 12. Althans, dat dacht hij…


	3. Weer thuis

Toen hij op de koude, marmeren vloer neerplofte wist hij het opeens. Hij was niet aan het Grimboudplein 12. Zo schoon was de vloer daar niet. Harry keek om zich heen en kwam met een schok tot de ontdekking dat hij op Zweinstein was aangekomen.

'Dat had je niet gedacht hé, dat je al zo vroeg terug zou zijn op Zweinstein,' zei Lupos lachend. Harry was sprakeloos. 'Maar, maar waarom zijn we hier? We moesten toch naar het Hoofdkwartier?' stamelde Harry. Lupos' gezicht betrok en zei: 'Daar is het niet meer pluis. Maar ja, je hoort het snel genoeg van Perkamentus. Of anders van Hermelien. Ja, die is hier ook,' zei Lupos bij het zien van Harry's verbaasde gezicht.

Lupos ging naar buiten, naar de stenen waterspuwer die toegang gaf tot de kamer van Perkamentus. Bij de deuren draaide hij zich om en riep tot Harry: 'Je kunt naar je leerlingenkamer gaan, daar is Hermelien denk ik. Als je iets wilt eten mag je gerust naar de keukens gaan. Je weet de weg'. Lupos knipoogde. Harry glimlachte en dacht, eindelijk ben ik weer op Zweinstein. Maar wat zou er allemaal aan de hand zijn? Harry haalde zijn schouders op en besloot om Dobby eens even te gaan bezoeken.

'Dobby is vreselijk blij om meneer te zien, meneer! Dobby kan het niet geloven dat meneer Harry Potter nog steeds leeft, meneer!' riep Dobby blij uit. Dobby zag er nog steeds hetzelfde uit. Hoogstens een meter hoog, met vleermuisachtige oren en ogen als tennisballen. Dobby had nu wel andere kleren, zag Harry. Een mooi smaragdgroene gewaad. 'Je hebt een nieuw gewaad, zie ik,' zei Harry.

'Zekers, meneer! Gekocht van mijn eigen verdiende Galjoenen! Ik ben Albus Perkamentus nog steeds eeuwig dankbaar! En u natuurlijk, meneer. Dat u me bevrijdde uit de klauwen van die smerige, op macht belus..' raasde Dobby en toen had hij zichzelf niet meer in de hand en hij rende af op een van de aanrechten. Maar Harry pakte hem snel bij de plooien van zijn gewaad en trok hem weg van het aanrecht. 'Dank u, meneer. Ik weet dat ik los zit van de familie Malfidus, maar ik denk er nog steeds aan dat ik toen bestraft werd, vernederd, geschopt,' piepte Dobby. Harry zuchtte en zei: 'Je weet onderhand toch wel dat je vrij bent? Geniet van je baan hier op Zweinstein. En hoe gaat het met Winky?'

Dobby schudde zijn hoofd en liet zijn oren hangen zodat deze voor zijn ogen vielen. 'Ik weet het niet. Zij heeft het heel vaak over Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden,' Dobby wenkte Harry om dichtbij te komen. Harry boog zich naar hem toe en Dobby ging op een samenzweerderige toon verder, 'Winky zegt dat Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden de beste baas is die de wereld ooit heeft gehad.'

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Nou ja, dat is toch logisch. Zij heeft maandenlang samen met Barto Krenck samengewoond en die was in de ban van de Zwarte Kunsten.'

Opeens riep een stem: 'U MAG NIKS OVER MEESTER KRENCK ZEGGEN!'

Zowel Harry en Dobby keken geschokt om zich heen om te kijken waar die stem vandaan kwam. Toen viel Harry's blik op Winky, die op een aanrecht stond. Zo te zien was zij erg kwaad. Dobby zag dat Winky aanstalten maakte om te gaan toveren. Hij sprong op een aanrecht en leek zelf net zo kwaad.

'NIEMAND DOET HARRY POTTER PIJN! NIEMAND! JIJ BENT GEBONDEN AAN ALBUS PERKAMENTUS!'

Dobby knipte met zijn vingers en direct verscheen er een zilverwit schild om Winky dat blijkbaar haar toverkracht wegnam, want Winky knipte tevergeefs met haar vingers. Ze wierp een kwade blik op Dobby, sprong toen van het aanrecht af en Verdwijnselde.

'Wat was dat allemaal, Dobby?' vroeg Harry verbijsterd.

Dobby haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Tsja, haar 'meester', hé.'

Harry merkte dat zijn maag rammelde en vroeg Dobby om wat eten.

Dobby's reactie loog er niet om, hij sprong een gat in de lucht en zei: 'Natuurlijk maak ik alles wat u maar wilt. Zeg het maar, meneer!'

Een tijdje later zat Harry in de Grote Zaal van een heerlijke maaltijd te genieten. De Grote Zaal had nu niet de inrichting zoals tijdens het schooljaar. De lange afdelingtafels en de Oppertafel waren weggehaald en in plaats daarvan waren er overal banken en fauteuils geplaatst. Aan de bekleding te zien had Perkamentus dit geplaatst. Gebloemd, net als de fauteuils die hij tevoorschijn had getoverd tijdens de hoorzitting van Harry, vorig jaar. Zo had de Zaal de aanblik gekregen van een gezellige huiskamer. De vlammen in de grote haard laaiden hoog op en verspreidden een lekker warm gevoel. Dobby hield Harry gezelschap en vertelde over het kasteel. Harry was uitermate nieuwsgierig waarom Perkamentus en Hermelien nu op Zweinstein waren. Tot Harry's verbazing hoorde hij dat ook alle docenten hier aanwezig waren inclusief de andere leden van de Orde van de Feniks. 'Maar dan lijkt het alsof de Orde zich hier heeft gevestigd. Was Grimboudplein niet veilig genoeg?' vroeg Harry zich af. Maar Dobby hing zijn oren mistroostig neer en zei dat hij het ook niet wist.

Harry had zijn eten op en vroeg Dobby of hij mee ging naar buiten. Hij wilde het terrein van Zweinstein zien en, als het kon, een bezoekje brengen aan Hagrid. Dobby knikte en even later liepen ze het stenen bordes voor het kasteel af.

Harry, die zijn blik langs de rand van het Verboden Bos liet dwalen, dacht na. De reactie van Winky was heel raar voor een huis-elf. Zelfs vreemder dan normaal. Opeens bedacht hij iets, iets waar hij nooit aan had gedacht. Zijn gedachten vlogen terug naar zijn tweede jaar, toen hij in de ziekenzaal lag met een arm waarvan alle botten terug moesten gaan groeien. Toen was Dobby gekomen en Harry had hem vastgegrepen maar hield later alleen nog lucht vast in zijn vuist. Dobby was Verdwijnseld.

Ook al kon Hermelien zo gepikeerd reageren met haar: "Op Zweinstein kun je niet Verschijnselen of Verdwijnselen! Wanneer lezen jullie nou eens een keer 'Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein'", maar Dobby kon Verdwijnselen en Winky ook. Betekende dit dat huis-elfen dit alleenkonden?

'Dobby,' riep Harry opeens, 'kunnen de huis-elfen Verdwijnselen? Op het terrein van Zweinstein bedoel ik. Hermelien zei steeds dat het niet kon.'

Dobby keek naar Harry op en zei: 'Het is geen Verdwijnselen wat wij doen. Het is doodeenvoudig gewoon opeens naar een ander plaats gaan. De wetten van de magie van de huis-elfen gaan die van de toverkracht van de mensen te boven.'

Harry knikte en zei dat hij het begreep.

Er bekroop Harry opeens een gevoel, een gevoel dat er iets mis was. Hij hoorde een stem, vanuit het niets die zei: 'H_arry_, _help me_.'

Harry kreeg kippenvel over zijn hele lichaam en besefte dat hij die stem kende, het was de stem van Sirius! Maar dat was onmogelijk. Sirius was dood. Snel keek hij naar Dobby en vroeg: 'Hoorde je dat? Die stem?'

Dobby keek met grote ogen naar Harry en schudde zijn hoofd. Harry keek om zich heen, hij zag het Verboden Bos, de dikke muren van Zweinstein. Opnieuw hoorde hij het: 'Harry, help me. Ik ben zo moe.'

'DOBBY! Hoorde je dat?'

Dobby sprong een meter in de lucht toen Harry schreeuwde, liet zijn oren hangen en zei dat hij echt niks had gehoord.

Harry schudde ongelovig zijn hoofd en opeens werd zijn aandacht getrokken door iets wat in de lucht bewoog.

Hij sperde zijn ogen van verbazing wijd open: er arriveerden tientallen tovenaars en heksen op bezems. Ze cirkelden boven Zweinstein, alsof ze op de verkeersleiding wachtten en landden toen op de binnenplaats. Harry en Dobby renden snel naar hen toe en zagen dat het allemaal mensen waren die Harry niet kende. Maar zij kenden Harry maar al te goed. Toen iedereen zag dat Harry hen aanstaarde, mompelden ze en wezen naar hem.

'Is dat Harry Potter?'

'Natuurlijk is dat Harry Potter!'

'Waarom kijkt hij ons zo aan?'

'Zit mijn haar niet goed?'

Harry wenkte Dobby en samen renden ze naar het kasteel. Harry wilde Hermelien meteen spreken. Misschien zag hij haar in de Grote Zaal. Harry zocht een plaatsje en Dobby ging terug naar de keukens.

De grote deuren van de Grote Zaal gingen open en een voor een druppelden de leden van de Orde van de Feniks naar binnen. Er waren er ook een paar bij die Harry niet kende. Maar hij zag Romeo Wolkenveldt knipogen naar hem, Nymphadora Tops, Dedalus Diggel, de vader van Ron, Arthur Wemel en professor Anderling. En verder kende hij de meesten wel. Waaronder al zijn docenten van Zweinstein, Alastor 'Dwaaloog' Dolleman en tot Harry's grote verbazing ook de Minister van Toverkunst, Cornelis Droebel. Toen glimlachte Harry. Nu Droebel Perkamentus wel moest geloven zat er voor hem niks anders op dan deel te nemen aan de Orde. Harry zag ook dat er enkele ambtenaren van het Ministerie van Toverkunst mee waren gekomen. Tot zijn tevredenheid was het aantal leden van de Orde flink toegenomen. Helemaal achter in de rij zag Harry zijn beste vrienden, Hermelien en Ron. Harry zwaaide naar hen en Hermelien beantwoordde zijn groet, stootte Ron aan en liep naar Harry toe. Ron plofte neer op een bank en groette Harry. 'Het was een echte verrassing voor mij toen ik van ma hoorde dat de hele Orde verhuisd was naar Zweinstein. Maar verder wilde ma niks loslaten en helaas weet Hermelien ook niet al te veel,' zuchtte Ron. Hermelien knikte bevestigend en zei: 'Ja, ik kreeg een uil van Anderling waarin zij vroeg of ik eerder naar Zweinstein wou komen om een bijdrage te leveren aan de Orde. Ik was er erg blij mee want ik had niks te doen. Ik had onze nieuwe Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten-boeken al uit. En het spreukenboek van Wiggelaar. Het was echt ínteressant. Maar verder had ik al mijn boeken hier gelaten. Was ze stom genoeg vergeten.'

Ron keek Harry aan en rolde met zijn ogen.

'Ik ben hier al ongeveer een weekje en tot nu toe wilden de meesten niks loslaten over wat er hier gebeurt. De meeste leden zijn gisteravond pas gekomen. En vandaag krijgen we alles te horen van Perkamentus.' Harry voelde een soort spanning en was erg benieuwd naar wat hij te horen zou krijgen. Iedereen in de zaal ging zitten. Tops, Romeo en Dedalus Diggel kwamen bij Harry, Hermelien en Ron zitten. 'Alles kits, Harry?' wilde Romeo weten.

Harry knikte en toen vroeg Perkamentus, die op een soort verhoging was gaan staan, om aandacht. 'Mijn weledele gerespecteerde leden van de Orde van de Feniks en de andere lieden. Jullie zijn allemaal hier naartoe uitgenodigd aangezien we niet meer naar het Grimboudplein kunnen. Na overleg met de voormalige schoolhoofden heb ik besloten dat het Hoofdkwartier nu gevestigd wordt hier op Zweinstein.' Een geroezemoes vulde de zaal. 'Ik zal een aantal redenen opnoemen waarom dat het geval is,' ging Perkamentus verder, 'Iemand die eerst deelnam aan de Orde, is gepakt door heer Voldemort.' Bij deze naam ging er een siddering door de zaal. Perkamentus ging onverstoorbaar verder; 'Levenius Lorrebos heeft het niet overleefd, maar dat Voldemort's Dooddoeners hem te pakken wisten te krijgen was al schokkend genoeg. Het is echter belangrijker om te weten dat Voldemort's krachten gestaag groter worden. Ik weet dat ik de Geheimhouder ben, maar Heer Voldemort heeft zijn maniertjes om dit los te krijgen. Want hij weet waar hij moet zoeken. Ik weet dat dit als een schok komt, maar het is nu eenmaal niet anders. Daarom was het voormalige Hoofdkwartier niet meer veilig genoeg en daarbij kwam ook nog dat mevrouw Zwarts het ons niet makkelijk maakte en het ons niet lukte om het schilderij te verwijderen ('MODDERBLOEDJES, NAGELS AAN MIJN DOODSKIST, BLOEDONZUIVEREN!' ging even rond in Harry's gedachten).

Tenslotte wilde ik ook een grotere plek voor de Orde, aangezien de leden zijn toegestroomd. Daarom heb ik Zweinstein gekozen, een plek die wordt bewaakt door duizend jaar oude spreuken en bezweringen, waar onze beste bezweerders hun eigen spreuken aan hebben toegevoegd. Daar ben ik trots op, vooral ik nu zeker weet dat het voor onbevoegden onmogelijk is om hier binnen te komen. Aangezien het schooljaar over twee weken weer begint, leek het me verstandig om het komende jaar te wijden aan defensieve Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten, dat dit jaar zal worden gegeven door Alastor Dolleman en ikzelf. Verdere informatie hierover zal ik jullie besparen, dat is meer voor de leerlingen. Maar mochten er mensen onder jullie zijn die denken dat ze een paar lessen hiervan nodig hebben, dan mag dit altijd bij mij gemeld worden.

Verder kan Zweinstein gebruikt worden als vergaderpunt, oefenruimte, enzovoorts. Wel verzoek ik jullie om te blijven overnachten op Zweinstein gedurende de tijd dat Heer Voldemort actief is. De Geheime Kamer, hier op Zweinstein, is voor deze gelegenheid omgebouwd tot persoonlijke slaapvertrekken voor twee personen per kamer. De toegang tot deze kamer is vereenvoudigd en is nu toegankelijk via de keukens. Dat betekent dat de toegang via de keukens jullie kilometers onder de school zal plaatsen, maar daar zullen jullie niet veel van merken.'

Hier pauzeerde Perkamentus even. Harry hoorde het allemaal met stijgende verbazing aan. De Geheime Kamer weer in gebruik? Lorrebos die de Orde mogelijk heeft verraden? 'En,' ging Perkamentus verder, 'de docenten van Zweinstein zullen de leden van de Orde die zelf niet op Zweinstein zitten, ondersteunen met het gebruik van spreuken. Deze zogenoemde lessen vinden plaats op elke maandag-, woensdag- en vrijdagavond van 8 uur tot 11 uur 's avonds. Deze ondersteuning wordt gegeven door professor Dolleman, Anderling, Banning, Sneep en ikzelf. U ontvangt hiervoor nog een rooster. Voorlopig heb ik genoeg verteld. Het is tijd om te gaan eten, op de normale plekken. Eet smakelijk.' Harry keek rond en zag dat bij elk bijtafeltje een schaal was verschenen voor 1 persoon. Harry keek toe hoe Romeo pompoenpasteitjes bestelde. Hij deed dit hetzelfde als twee jaar geleden, op het Toverschool Toernooi. Romeo praatte tegen de schaal: 'Pompoenpasteitjes,' en er verscheen een portie pasteitjes.

Harry had geen honger meer en besprak met Hermelien wat zij op Zweinstein deed. Hij wilde haar dolgraag van repliek dienen over het Verschijnselen op Zweinstein. Maar het kwam er niet van. Harry praatte met Ron en Hermelien over de vakantie en wat de rest van de vakantie hen zou brengen. Het gesprek abrupt onderbroken doordat de kaarsen flikkerden en uitgingen. Ze hoorden slepende voetstappen, van buiten en de voordeuren gingen open. De voetstappen gingen verder richting de deuren van de Grote Zaal. Hermelien keek angstig. Het geroezemoes in de Zaal verstomde en iedereen keek naar de deuren. Perkamentus verroerde zich niet en trok zijn toverstok. Om het zekere voor het onzekere te nemen verzegelde hij de deuren met 'C_olloportus_'. Hij was daarmee net op tijd, want iemand daarbuiten bonsde op de deuren en de deurklinken gingen op en neer. Hermelien slaakte een gilletje en hield het T-shirt van Harry vast. Vele anderen trokken toen hun toverstokken. Opeens werden de deuren Ontzegeld met de Alohomora-spreuk en ze gingen langzaam en krakend open. Harry kon een gestalte onderscheiden. De gestalte was mager, en droeg een versleten gewaad vol scheuren. Zijn tanige gezicht werd even verlicht door een flakkerende kaars. Met een schok besefte Harry wie die gestalte was. De man die hij eerst had willen vermoorden. De man die het leven van Harry had veranderd. 'NEEEEEEEEEE, dit kan niet waar zijn!' gilde Harry. Maar hij wist dat het waar was. De gestalte die in de deuropening stond, was Sirius Zwarts, zijn overleden peetvader.


	4. De peetvader en de SLIJMBALLEN

Harry stond met zijn mond vol tanden. Hermelien keek angstig. Net als iedereen in de zaal. Perkamentus keek wantrouwend naar Sirius en riep eerst: 'E_xpelliarmus_'. De toverstok van Sirius vloog uit zijn handen en Sirius keek vertwijfeld en bang naar professor Perkamentus. Hij riep: 'Nee, professor! Ik ben het! Ik ben geen zombie, of een Verwisselde Dooddoener. Dwaaloog zette nu een stap naar voren en vroeg dreigend: 'Wat is je Patronus?'

Sirius glimlachte nu en zei: 'Een grote hond.'

Perkamentus glimlachte nu ook en zei: 'Nou, wat een verrassing! Misschien kun je ons eens vertel…'

Opeens zakte Sirius in elkaar en bleef bewusteloos liggen. Remus Lupos, Harry en Hermelien sprongen op en renden naar hem toe. Lupos voelde zijn hartslag en zei tot Harry's grote opluchting: 'Zijn hartslag is normaal. Ik denk dat hij heel erg uitgeput is.'

Harry knikte en keek naar het gezicht van Sirius. Hoe graag, in die weken dat hij aan de Ligusterlaan zat, had hij dat gezicht niet terug willen zien?'

Lupos spoot een straal water uit de punt van zijn toverstok in Sirius gezicht en Sirius kwam langzaam bij.

Lupos wendde zich tot Harry; 'Wil je hem naar je slaapzaal brengen? Hij heeft vast slaap nodig.' Harry kon het nog steeds niet geloven, maar was tegelijk ook heel blij. Hij knikte en stond op. Harry legde een arm van Sirius over zijn schouders en voelde hoe licht hij was. Sirius glimlachte. 'Heb je me gemist?'

Nadat Sirius zich had gedoucht kroop hij in het hemelbed van Simon Filister. Sirius vertelde aan Harry hoe hij zich driehonderd kilometer had weten te verplaatsen. 'Ik wist dat ik eerst bewusteloos was. Maar opeens werd ik heel licht in mijn hoofd en zag ik hem. James. Jouw vader. Hij zei dat mijn tijd nog niet was gekomen, hij stuurde mij weg. Toen werd ik opeens wakker en kon ik zo achter dat gordijn vandaan lopen. Ik hoorde stemmen, stemmen van mensen die nooit vanachter die gordijnen vandaan waren gekomen. Het eerste gedeelte verliep erg moeilijk. Ik moest nog uit die kamer komen. Die aanval op Londen heeft alles niet makkelijker gemaakt. Maar ik kon me nog in een hond veranderen. En toen stal ik de toverstok van Erik, die bewaker van het Atrium, en betoverde een auto. Ik vloog er mee weg, maar halverwege raakte de benzine op en stortte ik neer. Gelukkig in een dorpje waar een heks woonde. Zij bracht me hierheen, tot aan het hek.'

'En geen Dreuzels die je hebben gezien?' vroeg Harry bezorgd.

Sirius schudde zijn hoofd en zei: 'Anders had dat wel in de O_chtendprofeet_ gestaan, nietwaar? Ik ben hartstikke blij om je weer te zien.' Harry lachte en zei: 'Ik ben ook erg blij om je te zien, maar ik weet dat je moe bent en ik zou nog met Hermelien een aantal dingen bespreken. Ik kom later wel weer even bij je kijken, goed? Welterusten.' Harry stond op en liep naar de deur, hij keek achterom en zag dat Sirius al lag te slapen.

Harry draaide zich om en liep naar beneden naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor waar Hermelien zat. 'Ron is in de keuken en ik moet met je praten, over het komende jaar. Perkamentus heeft me gevraagd of ik Hoofdmonitor wil worden. Ik heb toegestemd. Dit jaar zal het er voornamelijk op aankomen dat ik iedereen moet steunen. Vooral de nieuwe docente Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Je kent haar vast nog wel, Fleur Delacour,' – Harry's mond viel open – 'en ook moet ik aan Perkamentus rapporteren wat de stemmingen zijn van leerlingen. Er komt ook een nieuwe leraar Kruidenkunde.' 'Maar,' onderbrak Harry haar, 'waar is professor Stronk dan?' Hermelien schudde haar hoofd en vroeg: 'Herinner je nog die mysterieuze sterfgevallen van de zomer? Stronk is vermoord door een van de Dooddoeners.

Perkamentus heeft nog iemand aangesteld voor dit vak. Maar wie dat is, weet ik niet. Dolleman, Perkamentus en Lupos zullen ook lessen Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten geven, maar voornamelijk aan de leden van de Orde die niet op Zweinstein zitten. Lupos richt zich meer op gevaarlijke wezens, Dolleman op de vloeken en bezweringen tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en Perkamentus op hoe te handelen als je in oog staat met de Dooddoeners of Voldemort zelf. We krijgen nu zes uur per week Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Voorspellend Rekenen, Dreuzelkunde, Oude Runen en Waarzeggerij zijn komen te vervallen. En waarom Kruidenkunde er nog is weet ik niet, maar ik denk dat het te maken heeft met het herkennen van gevaarlijke planten die betoverd zijn door Voldemort. Bij de Verzorging van Fabeldieren is er iets veranderd. Er worden nu geen lieve wezentjes meer behandeld, maar draken, eenhoorns, enzovoorts.' Harry was met stomheid geslagen. Draken? Hier op Zweinstein?

Hermelien legde het uit: 'Ja, de draken zijn aangesteld als nieuwe bewakers van Azkaban, nu de Dementors er niet meer zijn. Honderden draken zijn komen aanvliegen en verblijven op Azkaban en in bossen hier in de buurt. Ze helpen ons in de strijd tegen Voldemort.' 'En hoe gaat het met Groemp?' wilde Harry weten. Hermelien lachte en zei: 'Groemp kan nu prima praten en helpt ons in de strijd tegen Voldemort. Groemp heeft andere reuzen ook al om hulp gevraagd en dit keer zijn ze bereid. Volgend week of nog iets later komen ze aan en verblijven ze in het Verboden Bos.' Harry zuchtte opgelucht. Nu wist Harry zeker dat de Orde een kansje had om Voldemort te verslaan.

Harry zat in de Grote Zaal en overdacht alles nog een keer. Hij had te veel gehoord om alles in één keer te bevatten. Het vuur in de haard knetterde en gaf een lekkere warmte in de zaal.

Perkamentus kwam de zaal binnen en zag Harry zitten. Hij liep naar hem toe.

'Blij om weer op Zweinstein te zijn?'

Harry keek op en glimlachte toen hij Perkamentus zag. 'Zeker wel ja, maar ik heb in de eerste paar uur al zoveel gehoord dat ik voor een jaar wel genoeg heb.'

Perkamentus lachte en zei: 'Ik begrijp het, maar ik vermoed dat je daar niet echt helemaal mee zit, en ik weet zeker dat je wel wat vragen voor mij hebt.'

'Ehh, ja. U zei dat ik alleen veilig was op een plek waar ook een familielid van mijn moeders kant was. Bij de Duffelingen was dat tante Petunia, maar hier op Zweinstein heb ik niemand die familie van mij is. Hoe zit dat precies?'

Perkamentus zuchtte en antwoordde: 'Je hebt er wel erg goed over nagedacht. En inderdaad, dat kan niet. Dus ik kan hierbij wel zeggen dat er een familielid van je op Zweinstein is. Al vanaf het moment dat je hier op Zweinstein kwam. Maar dat familielid wil zijn identiteit niet aan je bekend maken. Alleen ik weet wie het is, afgezien van die persoon zelf natuurlijk.'

Harry was overdonderd door dit nieuws en zat met de mond vol tanden. Perkamentus keek vaderlijk naar hem en herinnerde hem aan iets: 'Hmm, volgens mij wilde je tante dat je een uil stuurde?'

Harry schrok op uit zijn overpeinzingen, 'Oh ja! Dat is waar ook! Er was iets met Petunia. Weet u wat dat is?'. Harry kon het antwoord al raden en inderdaad zei Perkamentus: 'Ja, ik weet het. En daar heeft zij al jaren mee moeten rondlopen. Ga Hedwig maar gauw halen.'

Harry stond op en rende regelrecht naar de Uilenvleugel. Onderweg griste hij uit zijn leerlingenkamer een stuk perkament en een veer mee. In de Uilenvleugel schreef hij:

B_este tante _P_etunia, _

I_k herinnerde me maar al te goed dat u wilde dat ik _H_edwig zou sturen. Ik ben erg benieuwd wat u te vertellen hebt. _W_at is er allemaal aan de hand met _V_oldemort en uzelf? _

U_ kunt vanzelfsprekend _H_edwig weer mee terug laten vliegen. _

H_edwig weet waar ik ben. _

H_arry. _

Harry rolde het stukje perkament op en bond het aan Hedwig´s poot. 'Breng dit naar tante Petunia. Snel.' Hedwig pikte zachtjes in Harry's vinger voordat ze wegvloog.

Harry keek Hedwig na en ging terug naar zijn leerlingenkamer.

Harry kon wat Perkamentus had gezegd maar moeilijk uit zijn hoofd zetten. Toevallig zag hij Hermelien bij het haardvuur en ging er bij zitten. Hermelien was verdiept in een erg oud boek getiteld 'D_e bestrijdingsmiddelen tegen het _K_waad_'. Hermelien mompelde iets wat in het boek stond en pas toen Harry zijn keel schraapte keek ze op. 'Oh hallo Harry, ik was even op zoek naar hoe we Voldemort kunnen verslaan. Volgens mij halen onze spreuken niet echt iets tegen hem uit, misschien is er een andere oplossing… Wacht, voelde jij dat?' Harry luisterde aandachtig en inderdaad: hij hoorde takken breken en de grond beven. 'Wat is dat in vredesnaam?'

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op en rende naar het raam.

'Harry! Kom gauw kijken! De reuzen zijn in aantocht!'

Harry sprong op en ging naast Hermelien staan. Het schouwspel was prachtig. In de verte, onder de gloed van de zonsondergang, zag Harry reusachtige gestalten. Gestalten die op de bomen trapten en zich een weg probeerden te banen door de dichte bossen rond het meer van Zweinstein.

Harry riep: 'Kom mee! Vanaf de Astronomietoren kunnen we ze beter zien.'

Ze renden uit de leerlingenkamer en botsten tegen Ron op die net naar binnen wou gaan.

'Wat.. wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Ron benauwd. Hij was met zijn hoofd tegen de knie van Harry gebotst.

'De reuzen komen eraan!'

Ron was op slag zijn buil vergeten en rende achter Harry en Hermelien aan.

Het duurde vijf minuten voordat ze boven waren. De wind wapperde rond hun gewaden en speelde ermee. Harry keek uit een kanteel en zag wel twintig reuzen die halt hadden gehouden bij de bergen die rond Zweinstein oprezen. Harry zag een kleine reus drinken uit het meer. Opeens zag hij dat de bomen van het Verboden Bos heftig bewogen en een reus kwam tevoorschijn. Deze reus was kleiner dan de anderen, het was Groemp, Hagrid's halfbroer.

De reuzen waren aangekomen…

Toen Harry, Ron en Hermelien terug langs de hal liepen bedacht Harry dat hij zijn Vuurflits nog terug moest hebben. Hij groette Hermelien en Ron en ging naar professor Anderling.

Anderling was in haar kantoortje een stapel perkamenten aan het lezen en keek op toen Harry klopte: 'Binnen.'

Harry deed de deur open en stapte naar binnen. Anderling glimlachte – iets wat Harry haar maar zelden had zien doen – en nodigde uit Harry om te gaan zitten.

'Voordat je iets wilt zeggen of vragen wil ik je even de uitslag van je SLIJMBAL-examens geven (Schriftelijke Lofuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen). Harry herinnerde zich opeens dat hij vorig jaar, vlak voordat hij naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst was gereisd, SLIJMBAL-examens had afgelegd. Anderling zocht in haar archiefkast naar een perkament en vond het. Ze overhandigde het aan Harry. Harry vouwde het open en las:

U_itslagen van _H_arry _J_ames _P_otter betreffende de _SLIJMBAL_-examens. _

D_oelgericht om _S_chouwer te worden. _

Gedaanteverwisselingen: Boven Verwachting

Toverdranken: Boven Verwachting

Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten: Uitmuntend

Bezweringen: Uitmuntend

Waarzeggerij: Zwakzinnig

Astrometrie: Acceptabel

(Harry kon zijn ogen niet geloven. Een 'Boven Verwachting' voor Toverdranken. Had hij het toch verkeerd gevoeld. Hij kon zich maar al te goed herinneren dat Sneep vorig jaar had benadrukt dat alleen leerlingen toegang kregen tot de PUIST-klas. Harry was toen allesbehalve gerustgesteld dat hij weer een jaar zou moeten volhouden met Sneep. Harry was ook erg verbaasd over zijn beoordeling van Astrometrie, hij had verwacht dat hij zou zakken omdat hij verder niks aan zijn examens had gedaan nadat Hagrid werd gearresteerd en professor Anderling Verlamd)

Verzorging van Fabeldieren: Acceptabel

Geschiedenis van Toverkunst: Dieptreurig

Kruidenkunde: Boven Verwachting

E_n hierbij kunnen we u feliciteren dat u in aanmerking komt om _S_chouwer te worden. _V_eel succes de komende jaren, _

D_e _T_overexamenraad, _

P_rofessor _G_riselda _K_oudstaal, _

P_rofessor _L_orre _K_nufjes, _

P_rofessor _C_anisius _K_lare en _

P_rofessor_ S_usanne _W_eltevree._

Er volgden een aantal officieel uitziende handtekeningen. Harry voelde zijn gezicht gloeien en er spookten allerlei gedachten in zijn hoofd. Hij kon een Schouwer worden. Professor Anderling onderbrak Harry uit zijn overpeinzingen: 'Ik dacht wel dat je er blij mee zou zijn. En wat kwam je hier doen?'

'Eh, ik had weer zin om te gaan Zwerkballen en ik had mijn Vuurflits nog niet terug. Kunt u daarvoor zorgen?' Anderling stond op en riep Harry om mee te gaan. Harry volgde haar richting de Grote Hal en de gang in die naar de kerkers leidde. Ze liepen een wenteltrap af die helemaal naar beneden leidde. De wenteltrap kwam uit in een gang die verlicht werd door toortsen die brandden in nissen. Anderling bleef staan voor een muur en pakte haar toverstaf. 'K_letsmajoor_' mompelde Anderling. In de muur verschenen naden en de muur gleed knarsend open.

Harry stapte achter Anderling naar binnen en zag een bedompte kamer vol met oude rommel. Rommel die in duizend jaar in beslag was genomen. Anderling ontweek een oude doos met neptoverstokken die - als je die aanraakte – in kakelende kippen veranderden en ging naar een muur waarop Harry's Vuurflits was vastgeketend. Boven de Vuurflits zag Harry dat er stukken uit de muur ontbraken. Harry herinnerde zich de ontsnapping van Fred en George Wemel vorig jaar uit Zweinstein. Hun bezems waren in beslag genomen en er werd hen een levenslang speelverbod opgelegd net als Harry. Anderling keek naar de ketens waaraan de Vuurflits vast zat en zag dat deze met sloten waren vastgemaakt. Anderling tikte met haar toverstok op de sloten en mompelde 'A_lohomora_', waarop de sloten open klikten en Harry zijn Vuurflits weer in bezit kon nemen. Harry keek naar de gaten in de muur, keek door één van de gaten en kwam tot de ontdekking dat de ruimte achter de kamer de leerlingenkamer was van Zwadderich. Harry wist dat omdat hij in zijn tweede jaar met Ron een Wisseldrank had genomen, veranderd was in Korzel en Kwast en zo de leerlingenkamer had weten binnen te dringen. Harry nam zich voor om zijn ontdekking aan Hermelien te vertellen. Wie weet kwam het hen nog van pas. Een poosje later stapten Harry en professor Anderling weer in het licht van de Grote Hal.


	5. Knijster

Harry zat met Hermelien en Ron in de Grote Zaal toen de deuren open gingen en Perkamentus en Anderling binnen kwamen. Perkamentus keek de zaal rond – waarin enkele leden van de Orde zaten en met elkaar kletsten of vergaderden – en zag Harry zitten. Perkamentus wenkte Anderling en ging naar Harry. Harry keek op en zag Perkamentus naderen. 'Komt u erbij zitten, professor?'

'Graag Harry, bedankt. Minerva, kom je er ook bij zitten?'

Professor Anderling ging naast Hermelien zitten en sloeg haar benen over elkaar. Perkamentus wendde zich tot Harry, Hermelien en Ron.

'Overmorgen komen de leerlingen aan. Ze weten niet dat de Orde hier in Zweinstein gevestigd is en ik probeer dat zo te houden. Maar natuurlijk kunnen we niet voorkomen dat de leerlingen soms een glimp opvangen van een van de leden, die hier niet werken. Vooral als ze naar hun werk moeten, als ze moeten vergaderen in mijn kamer. Daarom ga ik ook bekend maken dat er een groep verblijft op Zweinstein om ons te beschermen tegen de dood en verderf die Heer Voldemort zaait.' – Anderling en Ron grimasten bij die naam – 'Daarom zou ik graag willen dat jullie mijn idee ook steunen.'

'Maar,' onderbrak Hermelien hem, 'het is toch ook zo? Dat de Orde er ook is om ons te beschermen?' Perkamentus zuchtte en zei: 'Inderdaad juffrouw Griffel, maar ze beschermen niet alleen óns maar de hele wereld. En de verblijfplaats van zulk een organisatie kan maar beter geheim blijven. Ik vervolg mijn rede even. Als één van, tsja, hoe zal ik het zeggen? Als één van de leerlingen bepaalde informatie die hij niet mag horen doorspeelt kunnen we problemen krijgen en dat willen we voorkomen.'

Harry knikte en zei: 'We zullen onze mond houden.' Perkamentus glimlachte. 'Dat verwachtte ik ook al. Minerva, ik wou nog even een aantal dingen met je doornemen voor het nieuwe schooljaar. Kom je mee?'

Perkamentus stond op en Anderling volgde hem.

Harry keek hen na en Ron zei: 'Zo, dus dit jaar hebben we een belangrijke taak. Ik ben blij dat we wat voor de Orde kunnen doen! Zeg, we zijn nog niet bij Hagrid geweest, zullen we een kijkje gaan nemen?'

'Dat kunnen we beter morgen doen. Het is al laat,' antwoordde Harry. Ze stonden op en begaven zich naar de slaapzalen.

'Met de reuzen gaat het prima. Prima! 'K kom dagelijks bij hullie. Ze hebbe veel eten nodig. Godallemachtig! Wat ze nie allemaal op kennen!' antwoordde Hagrid op Hermeliens vraag.

'En? Een beetje zenuwachtig voor het nieuwe schooljaar?' vroeg Hagrid aan Harry.

'Ach, valt mee. Ik heb er wel zin in. Vooral nu er zoveel Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op het programma staat. Je behandelt nu gevaarlijke dieren, hé?'

Hagrid glimlachte: 'Gevaarlijk zijn ze nie hoor! Ze bennen allemaal lief. Dit jaar gaan we draken behandelen!' Pretlichtjes twinkelden in Hagrid's ogen. 'Eenhoorns,' vervolgde Hagrid, 'reusachtige Skreeften, en dan bedoel ik ook echt reusachtig!'

Harry en Ron lachten om Hagrid's gelukzalige gezicht, maar Hermelien keek bezorgd en vroeg: 'Denk je wel om de veiligheid van de leerlingen?'

'Ja, natuurlijk! Bennie dom!'

Harry keek veelbetekenend naar Hermelien en vroeg aan Hagrid hoe het zat met Firenze.

'Oh, daar gaat het goed mee. Die is alweer terug bij zijn groep. En alle centauren uit het bos zullen Zweinstein beschermen. Hebbe we mooi meegenomen, hé?' Hagrid bulderde het uit. Harry, Ron en Hermelien bleven nog een uurtje met Hagrid praten voordat ze weer naar het kasteel gingen.

Toen ze naar de Grote Zaal wilden, konden ze niet naar binnen. De deuren waren magisch verzegeld en Hermelien wilde de Openingsspreuk uitspreken maar Haast Onthoofde Henk, de geest van Griffoendor, die net aan kwam zweven hield Hermelien tegen. 'Nee wacht! Alle docenten zijn in de zaal om professor Stronk te herdenken. Je kan maar beter niet storen.'

'Okee, dan wachten we wel in de leerlingenkamer. Kom Harry, Ron.' En Hermelien ging richting de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Harry en Ron volgden haar, sloegen een valse trede over en gingen rechtsaf. Harry die voor Ron en achter Hermelien liep, botste tegen Hermelien die abrupt was blijven staan. Ron botste daardoor tegen Harry.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Ron.

Maar zowel Harry als Hermelien konden geen woord meer uitbrengen van schrik en toen Ron langs Harry keek, zag hij waarom.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren gestuit op een trol en op Pluisje, de reusachtige driekoppige hond van Hagrid. De trol hield Pluisje aan een riem vast en liep door de gang recht op hen af. Harry en Ron draaiden zich om en begonnen te rennen langs een andere weg naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Bij de Dikke Dame aangekomen, bleven ze staan en hijgden nog na. 'W-w-waar is Hermelien?' hijgde Ron. Harry keek verschrikt om zich heen en vloekte waarna hij meteen weer terug rende. Hij zag nu waarom Hermelien hen niet achterna was gekomen. Ze stond nog steeds op dezelfde plek, helemaal versteend. Harry dacht onwillekeurig aan zijn eerste jaar, toen er ook een trol had rondgelopen en toen Hermelien ook zo verstijfd van angst was.

Hij trok aan Hermelien om haar bij haar positieven te brengen en zag dat de trol al erg dichtbij was. Hij kreeg toen een idee en haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn. 'A_vis_' mompelde Harry en er schoten kleine vogeltjes uit de punt van zijn toverstok. Pluisje begon om zich heen te happen om een vogeltje te pakken te krijgen. De trol had de grootste moeite om de reusachtige hond in bedwang te houden. Maar hij was zelf ook erg geïnteresseerd in de vogeltjes. Harry richtte zich weer op Hermelien en schudde haar heen en weer. Toen dit niet werkte richtte hij zijn toverstaf op Hermelien en riep zachtjes: 'E_lectresco_' en een stoomstoot spoot uit zijn stok en gaf haar een schok waardoor zij weer bij haar positieven kwam. Hermelien's bos haar stond recht overeind en er waren statische deeltjes te zien in haar haar. Ze keek nu naar de trol alsof zij hem voor het eerst zag en schrok zichtbaar. Ze draaide zich om en begon te rennen. Harry volgde haar snel tot in de leerlingenkamer. Ron was daar nog steeds niet tot bedaren gekomen. Hij hijgde nog na en vroeg wat er in vredesnaam aan de hand was.

'Een trol en Pluisje!' snauwde Hermelien.

'Ja, dat zien mijn ogen ook wel, maar waarom lopen ze hier rond?' zei Ron verhit.

'Houden jullie eens op! We kunnen beter aan Hagrid vragen wat ze hier doen. Ik pak Hedwig wel even, ik ga voorlopig de gang niet op!' kwam Harry tussenbeide. Hij wilde Hedwig roepen maar sloeg toen op zijn hoofd. 'Wat dom van mij! Ik heb Hedwig al ergens anders naar toe gestuurd. Ron, mag ik Koe lenen?'

Ron knikte en ging naar de slaapzaal. Hij kwam even later weer terug en zei: 'Sirius slaapt nog steeds.'

'Lijkt me wel logisch, na al die ontberingen,' zei Hermelien hoofdschuddend.

Harry pakte een stuk perkament en een veer en schreef:

B_este _H_agrid, _

W_e hebben net een trol met _P_luisje zien rondlopen. _W_e zijn ons rot geschrokken. _W_at heeft dit te betekenen? _W_e durven de leerlingenkamer niet uit zolang ze daar rondlopen. _Ku_n je het uitleggen? _

S_tuur meteen een uil terug. _

R_on, _H_ermelien en _H_arry. _

Harry bond het perkament vast aan Koekeroekus en Ron deed het raam open.

'Breng dit naar Hagrid, snel!' Harry liet de uil los en Koekeroekus vloog meteen vrolijk krassend het raam uit, op weg naar het huisje van Hagrid.

Vijf minuten later kwam Koekeroekus alweer terug met een antwoord aan zijn poot.

Ron pakte Koekeroekus, haalde het stukje perkament van zijn poot en vouwde het open. Ron las het briefje voor:

Beste Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Er is niks om je zorgen over te maken. De trol moest Pluisje alleen ophalen uit het kasteel. Want Pluisje gaat Azkaban bewaken van binnen. Er zijn tientallen trollen gestationeerd op Azkaban. Met tien minuten is die trol weer weg denk ik. Kom gauw weer langs,

H_agrid. _

Ron vouwde opgelucht het perkamentje weer op en Hermelien zei: 'Zo dat is ook weer opgelost.'

'Morgen komen de leerlingen weer aan. Ik heb echt geen zin in die smoel van Malfidus. Maar ik denk dat die zelfvoldane grijns van hem wel wat minder is nu zijn vader in Azkaban zit met al die draken en Pluisje,' grinnikte Ron.

'Om Malfidus maak ik me minder zorgen dan om de leerlingen. Wat als Zweinstein wordt verraden? Dan staat Voldemort met zijn Dooddoeners binnen één minuut op de stoep. Dan zijn de gevolgen niet te overzien.'

'Ach, je maakt je te veel zorgen.' reageerde Ron geïrriteerd. 'Wie zou Jeweetwel gaan verraden. Oké, de Zwadderaars misschien. Maar toch. Perkamentus zou ze meteen doorhebben.' Ron wendde zich tot Harry en voegde er aarzelend toe: 'Ja toch, Harry?'

'Eh, ik weet het niet. Ik weet wel dat Voldemort niet mis is, maar Zweinstein is uitgerust met verschillende bezweringen. Komt wel goed, joh.'

Harry draaide zich om en ging naar de slaapzaal om even bij Sirius te kijken.

Hij deed de deur open en zag dat Sirius niet meer in Simon's bed lag, maar op Harry's bed en dat hij iets vasthield. Iets dat krijste en piepte: 'Die smerige halfbloedjes hier zullen wel snel vernietigd worden door de Heer van het Duister. Dan is de nagedachtenis aan de meesteres weer veilig. En dan zal die Potter ten onder gaan.'

Sirius keek vol afschuw naar Knijster.

Harry kon het niet geloven. Knijster, hier op Zweinstein. Hoe kon dit gebeuren? Knijster was ongetwijfeld een sterke voorstander van Duistere Magie en toch kon hij hier naar binnen. Sirius trok zijn toverstok. 'Je zult er voor boeten dat je ons allemaal hebt verraden, dat je Harry hebt misleid en dat je hem hebt proberen te vermoorden. Je hoeft er niet meer over na te denken. P_aralitis_!'

Toen de Lamspreuk Knijster trof, was hij op slag dood, hoewel die spreuk je normaal gesproken alleen maar Verlamt. Sirius stond op, smeet Knijster weg en zei: 'Opgeruimd staat netjes. Ik lag te slapen toen hij binnenkwam. Ik werd wakker en zag dat hij naar je bed toe liep. Hij legde er iets in maar ik kwam ertussen en toen kwam jij binnen. Dit is wat hij heeft neergelegd.'

Harry keek naar een Duivelsstrik, een plant die je onmiddellijk wurgt als je hem aanraakt. Hij kon geen woord uitbrengen. Uiteindelijk kon hij met moeite 'Hoe is hij binnen gekomen?' vragen.

Sirius knarsetandde en zei: 'Dat weet ik ook niet, maar ik denk dat een van de huis-elfen van Zweinstein hem heeft binnengelaten.'

Toen Harry dat hoorde verstijfde hij en ging, zonder iets te zeggen, weg.

Harry reageerde niet toen Hermelien en Ron waren opgesprongen om te vragen wat er aan de hand was, hij was meteen naar de Dikke Dame toegegaan en ging naar de keukens. Hij kietelde het schilderij met de peer waarna de peer in een knop veranderde. Hij trok aan de deurknop en het schilderij zwaaide open. Hij stapte in de smalle gang die uitmondde in de keuken waar de huis-elfen eten aan het bereiden waren voor het feestmaal van morgenavond. De huis-elfen keken op toen hij binnenkwam en snelden naar hem toe. 'Wil meneer misschien iets te eten?' zei een huis-elf die een paars kussensloop droeg met het wapen van Zweinstein. 'Dobby is vreselijk blij om meneer Harry Potter weer te zien, meneer! Kan ík u helpen? Ik ben u graag van dienst, meneer!'

Harry keek naar Dobby en zei: 'Jou moest ik net hebben, kan ik je even spreken?'

'Jazeker! Kom maar even mee naar de haard. Daar is het rustiger.'

Dobby trok Harry aan zijn gewaad mee en toen ze bij de haard waren vroeg Harry: 'Heb je toevallig een oude huis-elf binnengelaten?'

Toen Dobby dit hoorde begon hij te huilen en te krijsen. Hij viel om en rolde over de vloer van ellende. Hij bonkte met zijn hoofd op de vloer en krijste: 'Dobby is vreselijk stout geweest, meneer! Ik heb Knijster binnengelaten! Hij zei dat meneer Harry Potter in groot gevaar was. Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden zou op Zweinstein zitten om meneer Harry Potter te vermoorden. Toen liet ik Knijster meteen binnen.'

Harry, die zich wat ongemakkelijk voelde bij de situatie, ontspande langzaam. Harry wist dat huis-elfen erg goedgelovig waren en nam Dobby niks kwalijk. Maar Dobby luisterde niet en wilde zichzelf steeds blijven straffen. Harry zei streng: 'Ik verwijt je niks! Knijster is toch al dood. Hij was overgelopen naar de Duistere Zijde. Je hebt nu niks meer om je zorgen over te maken.' Dobby liet zijn oren hangen en schudde zijn hoofd.

'Jawel, er is veel meer aan de hand. Winky is er niet meer. Op de plek waar zij normaal altijd werkte heb ik een briefje gevonden. Een briefje waarin stond dat zij is gaan werken voor Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden.'


	6. Het nieuwe schooljaar

Harry werd wakker. Het was de dag dat het nieuwe schooljaar zou beginnen. Hij pakte zijn bril en keek de slaapzaal rond. Sirius en Ron sliepen nog. Harry stapte uit bed en maakte Ron en Sirius wakker. Na zich aangekleed te hebben, gingen Harry, Ron en Sirius naar de Grote Zaal die weer was veranderd in een zaal met vier lange afdelingstafels en een Oppertafel. De kleuren en de banieren van Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich hingen weer op hun plaats. Harry zag dat er weinig mensen waren in de Zaal, de meeste leden van de Orde waren al aan het werk of voerden opdrachten uit.

Harry zag Hermelien zwaaien en Sirius ging naar de afdelingstafel van Ravenklauw waar Remus Lupos, Romeo Wolkenveldt en Nymphadora Tops zaten. Aan de Oppertafel zat Perkamentus met professor Anderling en Banning. Anderling keek niet echt vrolijk, eerder bedroefd. Harry keek de Zaal rond en zag dat er in een hoek een altaartje was opgesteld voor professor Stronk. Harry's hart maakte een sprongetje, hij richtte zich tot zijn lege gouden bord en mompelde 'toast met kaas en jam' en er verscheen toast die aangebrand waren. Harry keek verbaasd. Hij had het niet verwacht van de tot in de puntjes nette huis-elfen. Hermelien zag Harry kijken en zei: 'Ik bestelde een hardgekookt ei maar kreeg een rauwe. Ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is. Ik zal straks even in de keukens kijken. Ga je mee?' Harry knikte en at de toast met tegenzin op. Harry was zenuwachtig voor het nieuwe jaar en was benieuwd of iedereen er ongeschonden heen zou komen. Maar hij had weer zin om te gaan Zwerkballen. Harry hoopte dat dat in ieder geval doorging. Misschien konden een paar leden van de Orde de Zwerkbalwedstrijden bewaken.

Een reus een wedstrijd laten bewaken kon ook geen kwaad. Harry glimlachte in zichzelf bij die gedachte en schrok op uit zijn gedachten toen Hermelien riep of ze meegingen. Harry stond op en Ron volgde Harry. Hermelien kietelde het schilderij met de peer en een poosje later stapten het drietal de keukens binnen.

Maar ze kregen geen warm welkom. Integendeel, de weg werd ze versperd door twee huis-elfen die om een wachtwoord vroegen. Harry was hierdoor zo overdonderd dat hij geen woord kon uitbrengen. Maar Ron werd kwaad en riep: 'Een wachtwoord? Gisteren kon Harry hier gewoon binnenkomen! Wat voor een stelletje belachelijke huis-elfen zijn jullie?!' Hermelien keek Ron kwaad aan en vroeg aan een van de huis-elfen wat dit te betekenen had.

'Wij pikken het niet meer. We worden overal buiten gehouden omtrent het gedoe met Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden. Niet alleen de tovenaars zijn doodsbang. Wij, de huis-elfen, ook! Wij eisen de kleren en loon. Zolang hier niet voor wordt gezorgd zullen we geen eten meer maken en dat is dan mooi pech voor de leerlingen die vanavond van een feestmaal willen genieten.' De huis-elf keek nors.

'Meneer Harry Potter, meneer! Hier is Dobby.' Dobby wurmde zich tussen de huis-elfen en trok Harry mee richting de Grote Hal. Toen Harry uit de gang stapte begon Dobby met zijn excuses. 'Het spijt me, meneer Harry Potter! De huis-elfen zijn in opstand gekomen.'

Hermelien straalde en vroeg: 'Echt waar? Willen ze echt de kleren en loon? Dat is _fantastisch_!'

'Ach, nu wil je vast niet weer de shit oprichten, hé?' reageerde Ron geïrriteerd.

'Hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen? Het is de S.H.I.T. Geen shit.'

'Ook goed, maar dit is een ramp! Geen warm opgemaakt bed meer, geen lekker knetterend haardvuur, geen lekkere pompoenpasteitjes,' zei een ietwat bleke Ron. Dat was de druppel voor Hermelien en ze siste: 'Denk jij alleen maar aan _jezelf_? Je bent echt onuitstaanbaar!'.

Hermelien draaide zich om en beende weg.

Ron draaide zich om naar Harry en zei: 'We moeten aan Perkamentus melden dat er een revolutie is uitgebroken onder de huis-elfen hier op Zweinstein.'

'Dobby gaat wel weer terug naar de keukens, meneer en meneer. Als meneer Harry Potter mij nodig heeft, hoeft hij alleen maar te roepen.' En Dobby ging weer naar de keukens.

Harry ging met Ron op zoek naar Perkamentus.

Hermelien, Harry en Ron stonden met professor Banning en Anderling in de Grote Hal om de leerlingen te verwelkomen die ieder moment aan konden komen.

Hermelien vroeg zich bezorgd af of er veel eerstejaars zouden zijn of niet.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en draaide zich om toen op de deur werd geklopt. Drie keer. Professor Anderling deed de deuren open en wilde al 'Welkom!' zeggen maar toen bleek dat er niemand voor de deuren stond. Anderling deed geïrriteerd de deuren weer dicht en voegde zich weer bij professor Banning.

En opnieuw werd er drie keer geklopt. Anderling deed de deuren open en weer stond er niemand op de stoep.

Anderling draaide zich om en zei woedend tegen de rest die reikhalzend meekeken naar de deuren om te zien wie er was: 'Nu ben ik het zat! Ik begrijp echt niet… AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

Foppe, de klopgeest, was achter professor Anderling verschenen en kietelde Anderling in haar zij waarop Foppe meteen luid kakelend door de muren vluchtte.

'FOPPE!' schreeuwde Anderling furieus, 'KOM HIER OF ZAL IK PERKAMENTUS EENS HALEN? HOE HAAL JE HET IN JE HOOFD OM MIJ ZO TE LATEN SCHRIKKEN? EEN DOCENT VAN ZWEINSTEIN!'

'K_lik_' zei een fototoestel en er volgde een oogverblindende lichtflits. Het fototoestel was gericht op professor Anderling en werd gehanteerd door Kasper Krauwel. De leerlingen waren aangekomen op Zweinstein.

Toen de leerlingen druk pratend door de hal liepen op weg naar de Grote Zaal, dwong professor Anderling Krauwel om zijn fototoestel af te geven. Maar Krauwel was dit niet van plan en voegde zich snel bij de stroom leerlingen.

De afdelingstafels raakten langzamerhand steeds voller en het rumoer werd steeds luider.

Toen de docenten Sneep, Banning, Zwamdrift, Varicosus, Vector, Anderling, Delacour, Dolleman en Hooch binnenkwamen en aan de Oppertafel gingen zitten werd het al rustiger. (Harry had de indruk dat dat kwam doordat professor Dolleman nogal vervaarlijk de zaal in keek met zijn magische oog die alle kanten op rolde.) En toen Perkamentus de deuren dichtdeed en de Sorteerhoed op een kurkje zette, verstomde het rumoer. Perkamentus nam het woord: 'Het is dit jaar aan mij de eer om het traditionele Sorteren te leiden. Gelukkig zie ik geen afname van leerlingen. Het doet mij een deugd om te weten dat er mensen zijn die mij en Zweinstein vertrouwen. En ik geef dit jaar de Sorteerhoed niet de gelegenheid om zijn lied te zingen omdat er belangrijker dingen zijn. Sorry, Sorteerhoed.'

'Geeft niet, professor. Mag ik de eerste leerling?'

Perkamentus pakte een stuk perkament en rolde die open en riep 'Alduin, Brenda' op.

De Sorteerhoed dacht even na en riep toen 'HUFFELPUF!' waarna de afdelingstafel van de Huffelpuf klapten en juichten voor Brenda. 'Booswicht, Nickie' was toen aan de beurt, de Sorteerhoed had niet veel tijd nodig om hem bij 'ZWADDERICH!' in te delen.

'Krab, Suwert!'

-'RAVENKLAUW!'

'Polder, Felix!'

-'GRIFFOENDOR!'

'Vierkante, Seamus de!'

-'GRIFFOENDOR!'

Bij de 'M' was 'Malfidus, Aloysius' aan de beurt. Bij deze naam ging er een druk geroezemoes door de zaal. Het was duidelijk dat iedereen hetzelfde dacht: was deze Malfidus familie van Draco? En toen de Sorteerhoed hem bij Zwadderich indeelde barstte er een gejuich los bij de tafel daar en Aloysius ging verwaand naast Draco Malfidus zitten. Toen waren de ergste vermoedens bevestigd. In totaal moesten er dertig leerlingen worden gesorteerd en 'Zoetheik, Liede' werd ingedeeld bij Griffoendor. Perkamentus knikte naar Anderling waarop zij de Sorteerhoed wegbracht naar de kamer die grensde aan de Zaal. Perkamentus liep langs de lange tafels terug naar de Oppertafel en ging voor zijn stoel staan. Perkamentus knikte kort naar links en rechts. De docenten stonden op en verlieten de Zaal, behalve Delacour.

Perkamentus richtte zich tot de leerlingen en begon met zijn openingsspeech: 'Beste leerlingen, ik zeg welkom en welkom terug. Ik verwelkom de nieuwe leerlingen maar ook de nieuwe docenten. Mevrouw Delacour is onze nieuwe docente Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.' Hier en daar werd er beleefd geklapt maar verder stonden alle jongens met open mond naar Fleur Delacour te kijken. Dat was niet verwonderlijk aangezien Fleur's oma een Glamorgana was. Perkamentus ging verder: 'En voor de Kruidenkunde hebben we de heer Lubbermans.' Niemand begreep het eerst en toen het bij iedereen doordrong begrepen ze dat Perkamentus het over niemand anders dan Marcel Lubbermans had. Marcel, die naast Harry zat, stond verlegen op en liep naar Perkamentus. Een oorverdovend gejuich barstte los. Perkamentus keek hen allemaal lachend aan en vroeg om stilte.

'Natuurlijk zal het een beetje wennen zijn dat heer Lubbermans leraar Kruidenkunde is en hier kom ik bij mijn volgende punt. Door de terugkeer van Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden, is helaas onze professor Stronk overleden. Een van zijn volgelingen werd op heterdaad betrapt door professor Stronk. Zij vocht tot het uiterste, maar het mocht niet meer baten. Zij zal altijd in onze hart blijven voortleven.' Perkamentus keek droevig en vroeg om een minuut stilte ter nagedachtenis aan professor Stronk.

Het werd op slag stil in de Grote Zaal, alleen bij de tafel van Zwadderich was het een beetje rumoerig. Perkamentus keek strak naar de Zwadderaars.

'Goed, nu geef ik de bijzonderheden over jullie lesroosters die jullie morgen zullen krijgen. Een aantal vakken zijn vervallen: die van Waarzeggerij, Astronomie, Voorspellend Rekenen, Dreuzelkunde en Oude Runen. Het aantal uren Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zijn toegenomen van twee uren naar zes. Deze vakken zullen worden gegeven door professor Delacour, Dolleman en ikzelf. Vooral in deze tijd zullen we elkaar moeten steunen. En ook ben ik zeer vereerd dat ik Hermelien Griffel voor mag stellen als de nieuwe Hoofdmonitor van Zweinstein. Graag een applaus voor jufrouw Griffel.' Toen iedereen applaudisseerde keek Hermelien erg opgelaten. 'Voor degenen die hier al langer zijn: jullie zijn gewend je bedden steeds opgemaakt zijn, dat ze lekker warm zijn, en dat de maaltijden worden opgediend. De komende tijd zal dit niet meer het geval zijn. De huis-elfen van Zweinstein zijn in staking. Hopelijk wordt dit gauw opgelost. Maar toch is het ons wel gelukt om voor vanavond een heerlijk feestmaal te maken. Daar hebben de docenten wel voor gezorgd. En daar komen ze al. Ik wens jullie allen smakelijk eten.' Perkamentus boog lichtjes en ging zitten. Iedereen in de zaal applaudisseerde. De grote deuren gingen open en alle docenten kwamen binnen.

De docenten hielden pannen zwevend voor zich omhoog. Anderling keek grimmig en hield haar toverstok op een vreemde manier vast. Ze ging regelrecht naar de tafel van Griffoendor en zette de pannen rammelend op de tafel. Maar het ging niet zo makkelijk bij professor Sneep. Wankelend liep hij met vijf pannen voor zich naar de tafel van Zwadderich en hij had juist de pech dat Foppe net door een van de muren van de Grote Zaal keek en Sneep zag. Hij vloog naar Sneep en schreeuwde 'BOE' in zijn oor en ging als een speer weg. Sneep schrok en liet de pannen staan in de lucht, maar hij liep nog door, waardoor hij tegen de pannen botste die met Sneep op de grond vielen. Hij werd bedolven onder spaghetti, ravioli, pompoenpasteitjes en salade. Het werd een smeerboel en Sneep zag er echt niet florissant meer uit.

Iedereen, die alles gevolgd had en waren opgestaan om alles beter te kunnen zien, gierde het uit. Het lawaai in de Zaal was oorverdovend. Niemand zat meer op zijn of haar stoel, iedereen bulderde het uit. Maar het lachen bestierf op ieders lip toen ze de ogen van Sneep zagen, ze spuwden vuur en als blikken konden doden waren alle leerlingen in de Zaal direct doodgevallen. Sneep pakte zijn toverstaf en mompelde '_Sanitato_' en alles op de vloer verdween direct, maar hij kon zijn gewaad en vettige haren niet schoonmaken. 'FOPPE, HIER ZAL JE MEER VAN HOREN! IK LAAT DIT NIET OVER MIJN KANT GAAN!' schreeuwde Sneep furieus tegen een denkbeeldige Foppe, maar hij wist dat Foppe achter een van de muren van de Zaal zat en meeluisterde. Sneep draaide zich om en gooide een van de deuren van de Zaal met een klap achter zich dicht. En daar kwam Foppe door een van de muren heen en maakte een rondje door de Zaal. Iedereen, behalve de Zwadderaars, applaudisseerde voor Foppe. 'Foppe, ik denk dat je vanavond maar even langs moet komen bij mij,' zei Perkamentus kalm. Foppe keek opeens naar Perkamentus alsof hij hem voor het eerst zag. Foppe liet zijn hoofd hangen en verdween door de deuren.

Na het eten richtte Perkamentus zich tot de leerlingen: 'Wel, ik ben blij dat jullie toch van een maaltijd hebben kunnen genieten. En ik denk dat iedereen moe is en naar zijn of haar bed verlangt. Daarom kunnen jullie je nu naar de leerlingenkamers begeven. Goedenacht.'


	7. De brief van Tante Petunia

Toen het vuur nasmeulde in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor ging Harry naar bed. Harry lag nog even woelen voordat hij insliep. Toen begon hij te dromen. Hij stond in een weiland. Het was een sombere dag met grauwe wolken aan de lucht. Even dacht Harry dat hij de omgeving niet kende. Maar toen daagde er iets bij hem. In de verte zag hij rijen huizen. Hij liep er naartoe. Harry liep tussen twee huizen door en kwam op een straat. Harry herkende opeens wat voor plaats dit was. Dit was Zweinsveld. Daar had je het Zacharinus Zoetwarenmagazijn en daar tegenover was de Bernsteen & Sulferblom. Verder zag Harry de Drie Bezemstelen en Zonko's Fopmagazijn. Alles was verlaten. Er was geen levende kip op straat. Alhoewel, er bewoog iets bij de Drie Bezemstelen. Harry zag iemand kijken en opeens voelde hij een intense kou over zich komen en hoorde hij stemmen. 'N_eem _H_arry_! H_ij is het! _W_egwezen_!' schreeuwde een man. 'I_k laat je niet in de steek, _J_ames_!' riep Lily Potter, de moeder van Harry. Het duizelde Harry opeens, hij wist wie of wat deze geluiden voortbracht. En opeens kwamen er andere beelden in zijn gedachten. Een nieuwe angst. Angst waarmee Harry nog nooit kennis had gemaakt. Hij zag in zijn dromen dat Voldemort recht op Zweinstein afvloog en alles vernietigde. Overal lijken: Hermelien die met glazige ogen naar de hemel keek, Marcel die geen hoofd meer had, Draco, wiens haar niet meer blond was maar bloedrood. Harry deed zijn ogen open en keek naar een Dementor. Er voegde zich nog een Dementor bij hem, nog een een, en nog een. Al gauw was er over de hele straatbreedte Dementors. Harry probeerde al zijn angsten te verdringen en trok zijn toverstok. Harry probeerde aan een gelukkige gedachte te denken. Harry zag voor zich hoe Voldemort werd verslagen met de hele Orde achter zich. 'E_xpecto _P_atronum_!' mompelde Harry. Maar de kracht van al die Dementors was gewoon te groot. Harry concentreerde zich uit alle macht en schreeuwde: 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'. Een zilverachtig hert spoot uit zijn stok en draafde rond de Dementors. Een voor een losten ze op in een rookwolk. Totdat de laatste over bleef. Blijkbaar kon het hert deze niet verdrijven. Harry riep naar het hert: 'Gaffel! Kom hier!'. Het hert kwam terug en draaide rond Harry en werd steeds vager. De Dementor pakte zijn kap beet en deed hem omlaag. Harry schrok, hij zag het afschuwelijke verminkte gelaat van Voldemort. Het gezicht voor wie iedereen bang was geweest.

Harry voelde een hand op zijn schouder en Harry keek met een ruk naar de eigenaar van de hand. Hij keek in het gezicht van Sirius. Naast Sirius stond Albus Perkamentus. En toen zag Harry dat de hele Orde er was, inclusief de hele familie Wemel. Harry richtte zich weer tot Voldemort.

'Je hebt geen enkele kans, Potter. Geef het maar op. Anders zal je iemand kwijt raken. Dat zou je toch niet willen hé? Net zoals jij je ouders bent kwijtgeraakt,' praatte Voldemort tegen Harry. Harry's hart klopte sneller en hij haalde zwaar adem.

'Aanvallen! AVADA KEDAVRA!' schreeuwde Harry. Er spoot een groene lichtstraal uit Harry's stok en deze trof Voldemort. Maar deze Onvergeeflijke Vloek schaadde Voldemort nauwelijks. Voldemort kreeg alleen een klap tegen zijn hoofd.

Voldemort schaterde het uit. 'Is dat alles wat je kunt? De hele Orde stelt geen ene moer voor.'

Opeens dreunde de grond. De grond beefde. Harry keek om zich heen en probeerde er achter te komen wie die bevingen veroorzaakte. En toen kwam er een reus vanachter de Zonko's te voorschijn, hij werd achtergevolgd door nog vier reuzen. De reuzen liepen richting Voldemort en probeerden hem te verpletteren. Maar Voldemort was te sterk. Met een simpele 'A_vada_ K_edavra_' wist hij er twee te doden. Toen de ontzielde lichamen van de reuzen neer dreunden op de grond begon de Orde in beweging te komen. De groep splitste zich op en iedereen verschool zich achter huizen, containers of in steegjes. Harry die zich met Sirius en Ron in een steegje verscholen had, keek om een hoekje naar Voldemort. De resterende reuzen waren weggerend.

Perkamentus verschool zich met Arthur en Charlie Wemel en Alastor Dolleman tegenover Harry's schuilplaats. Op Perkamentus' teken renden Harry, Sirius, Ron, Perkamentus, Charlie, Arthur en Dolleman uit hun schuilplaats en renden naar de overkant. Perkamentus, Dolleman, Charlie en Arthur naar de schuilplaats van Harry, Ron en Sirius. En omgekeerd. Onderweg vuurden ze spreuken af op Voldemort. Maar opeens werd Ron geraakt door de spreuk van de Totale Verstijving. Ron bleef staan in een houding van een renner. Toen Harry zich achter een muur had verscholen keek hij om het hoekje. Harry kon niks zien, een stofwolk, door de spreuken die een gat in de weg hadden geslagen, was opgerezen. Toen het stof neerkwam zag Harry tot zijn ontzetting dat Ron midden op straat stond en dat Voldemort zijn toverstok op Ron had gericht. Voldemort zag Harry kijken.

'Ach, wat toevallig nou. Nou verlies je een vriend. Maar niet getreurd, er zijn nog genoeg vrienden. Alhoewel, misschien pak ik die ook nog wel één voor één. Maar hij is aan de beurt.'

'NEE!'

'A_vada_ K_edavra_.'

Voordat Ron ineenzakte was hij al dood. Met een plof belandde hij op de grond. Ron's ogen staarden nietsziend naar de grauwe lucht. Voldemort Verdwijnselde met een ploppend geluidje. Harry rende schreeuwend naar Ron, gevolgd door Sirius en de familie Wemel. En opeens voelde Harry een stekende pijn in zijn voorhoofd.

Badend in het zweet werd Harry wakker met een stekende pijn in zijn litteken. Harry voelde zich misselijk. Hij had nog nooit zulk dromen gehad. Harry zuchtte even en was bang dat het misschien een toekomstdroom was.

'Dat is verschrikkelijk! Weet je zeker dat het geen toekomstvoorspelling was van Voldemort of van jezelf?' vroeg Hermelien met afschuw in haar stem. Ze zagen elkaar de volgende morgen in de Grote Zaal bij het ontbijt.

Harry zei maar niet dat hij zoiets dacht. 'Ik weet het niet,' aarzelde Harry, 'Maar wat wel zeker is dat het niet van mij komt. Zeg toch zelf, Hermelien. Ik heb zulk krachten niet.'

'Er is al bewezen dat je wel meer krachten hebt die anderen niet hebben.' Hermelien doelde op zestien jaar geleden.

'Toen ik wakker werd deed mijn litteken pijn. Ik denk dat het een droom is geweest van Voldemort.'

'Ga eens naar Perkamentus. Hij wilt je vast helpen. Ik weet zeker dat hij een oplossing weet.'

Harry knikte en zei: 'Dat zal ik doen. Ik stuur hem een uil voor een afspraak.'

'Hier jullie lesroosters,' zei professor Anderling die Harry en Hermelien de roosters gaf. Harry bedankte haar en keek snel op het rooster. 'Oh ja, wat vind je ervan dat de meeste van je vakken afgevallen zijn?' vroeg Harry aan Hermelien.

'Och,' Hermelien haalde haar schouders op, 'Dat vind ik niet zo erg. Ik vind de lessen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten belangrijker. En ik zie dat we voornamelijk lessen hebben van Delacour.'

'Ja, dat vind ik wel leuk. Harry, herinner je dat je haar zusje uit het meer hebt gered tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi?' vroeg Ron, die er bij was komen zitten.

Harry moest onwillekeurig aan de droom denken, aan de dode Ron. 'Ja, dat weet ik nog,' zei Harry bedrukt.

'Hé, wat is er met je aan de hand?' vroeg Ron bezorgd.

'Niks, slechte nacht gehad. Hé, daar heb je Hedwig!' riep Harry plotseling. Hedwig landde voor Harry en stak haar poot uit. Harry pakte de envelop en gaf Hedwig wat sinaasappelsap en Hedwig vloog weg, naar de Uilenvleugel.

Harry scheurde de brief open en las:

'B_este_ H_arry,_

H_ier de beloofde brief. _H_et is hier een gekkenhuis_. O_om_ H_erman wordt steeds nerveuzer en _D_irk moet weer op dieet. _M_et mij is het ook niet zo best. _I_k heb me geabonneerd op de _Ochtendprofeet' – Harry's mond viel open – 'E_n ik ben bang voor de dreiging van _J_eweetwel. _I_k lees elke dag dat er een onverklaarbaar sterfgeval is geweest. _I_k weet niet meer wat ik moet doen_. W_ant ik merk dat ik de laatste tijd magische eigenschappen vertoon_. O_om _H_erman is nu bang voor mij en wilt mij het huis uit zetten als ik die toverkracht niet onderdruk_. J_e hebt gezien wat ik heb gedaan met dat raam_. D_eze keer was de televisie aan de beurt. _E_n de televisie was nog niet afbetaald! _I_k weet het niet meer. _I_k ben bang voor mijn toverkracht en dat het verkeerd afloopt. _S_tel dat _H_ij _D_ie _N_iet _G_enoemd _M_ag _W_orden mij wil vermoorden_? I_k wil niets liever dan naar _Z_weinstein gaan, maar ik kan oom _H_erman en _D_irkmansje niet in de steek laten_. I_k droom vaak over dingen die ook echt uitkomen. _D_at had je moeder ook. _V_raag je aan _P_erkamentus of het mogelijk is dat ik naar _Z_weinstein kan komen? _I_k ben bang. _E_n ik hoop dat mijn broer me op _Z_weinstein zal verwelkomen._

I_k hoop dat _P_erkamentus mij een antwoord zal zenden. _T_ot die tijd wens ik je veel succes en hopelijk tot op _Z_weinstein_.

T_ante_ P_etunia_ D_uffeling._'

Nu voelde Harry zich helemaal niet beter, integendeel, hij wilde zo snel mogelijk naar Perkamentus. Niet alleen om tante Petunia, maar ook om zijn litteken. En wat vooral belangrijk was: dat er een broer van Lily Potter, Harry's oom, op Zweinstein was.

Hermelien, die de brief net uit had, staarde met open mond naar Harry. Harry wist dat Hermelien iets wou zeggen over zijn droom, maar Hermelien werd tegengehouden door Harry's doordringende blik.

'Na de les Kruidenkunde hebben we Sneep, dan ga ik naar Perkamentus,' zei Harry vastberaden. Ron, Hermelien en Harry stonden op en liepen zonder een woord te zeggen naar de kassen, die buiten naast Hagrid's huisje stonden.

Ze waren alledrie nieuwsgierig hoe het zou zijn om les te krijgen van Marcel. Ze gingen Kas Zes binnen waar ze Marcel achterin zagen. Harry zag dat ze Kruidenkunde weer samen hadden met Huffelpuf.

'Goedemorgen iedereen, we gaan dit les beginnen met de Duivelsstrik. Weet iemand wat de belangrijkste eigenschap van deze plant is?' begon Marcel de les.

Hermelien stak meteen haar hand omhoog. Marcel knikte naar Hermelien waarop zij begon: 'Marcel, de Duivelsstrik heeft als belangrijkste eigenschap dat het mensen kan wurgen.'

'Heel goed, maar toch vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor. Net zoals bij andere professoren moet je me met professor aanspreken. Maar je krijgt er tien punten bij voor Griffoendor voor je goede antwoord.'

Hermelien keek even onthutst door de puntenaftrek maar was weer blij toen ze er tien punten bij kreeg. Maar ze nam zich wel voor om Marcel met 'professor' aan te spreken.

Na de les, die bestond uit het herkennen van de Duivelsstrik en hoe de Duivelsstrik te vernietigen, ging Harry regelrecht naar Perkamentus. 'Tot later,' groette Harry Hermelien en Ron. Harry ging naar de stenen waterspuwer en bedacht een wachtwoord om naar binnen te gaan.

'Ehh, even denken hoor. Ballonbruisbal, Zak met Zuurtjes, Smekkies in Alle Smaken.'

De stenen waterspuwer kwam tot leven en sprong opzij waarna een wenteltrap zichtbaar was die naar boven draaide. Vreemd, ik dacht dat Perkamentus niet van Smekkies in Alle Smaken hield, dacht Harry.

Harry was aangekomen in een ronde ruimte met een eiken deur waarachter zich het kantoor van Perkamentus bevond. Harry klopte en hoorde 'Binnen'. Perkamentus stond bij het portret van Armando Wafelaar, de voorganger van Perkamentus, te praten. Perkamentus draaide zich om en zag Harry staan.

'Ah, daar ben je. Ik vroeg me al af wanneer je een keer zou komen. Neem plaats.'

Harry, die zich niet echt op zijn gemak voelde, ging zitten.

'Vertel eens wat je dwars zit?'

'Ik heb vannacht gedroomd, over Voldemort.' Harry vroeg zich angstig af of Perkamentus het wel interessant zou vinden, maar Perkamentus wuifde met zijn hand ten teken dat hij verder kon gaan.

'Er was een slag in Zweinsveld. En daarbij kwam Ron om het leven. Toen ik wakker werd, deed mijn litteken pijn. Was dat een droom of een toekomstdroom? Ik weet dat mijn moeder zulke krachten had. En Tante Petunia schreef me. Ze wil hier op Zweinstein komen, want zij voelt zich niet veilig meer. Ze heeft dromen waarin zij wordt vermoord door Voldemort.'

Perkamentus leek even van zijn stuk gebracht door dit nieuwtje. 'Heel interessant. Maar dat over je tante is nog interessanter. Ik zal contact opnemen met je tante. En laten we maar niet hopen dat je droom uitkomt, niet waar? Was het dat?'

Harry begon aarzelend: 'Eh, nee. Tante Petunia schreef me een brief. Zij zei ook dat er een broer van haar hier op Zweinstein was. Dat heb ik nooit geweten.'

Perkamentus zuchtte en zei: 'Het wordt nu echt tijd om je alles te vertellen. Er is inderdaad een oom van je hier op Zweinstein. De broer van je moeder en Petunia. Je grootouders, die allebei Dreuzels waren, hadden drie kinderen. Lily, je moeder, Petunia, je tante en Seneus, je oom. Al deze drie kinderen waren heksen en tovenaars. Al kwam het bij Petunia pas later aan het licht. Omdat Seneus onhandelbaar was en zijn ouders gewoon niet meer voor hem konden zorgen, werd hij naar een pleeggezin gestuurd. Deze pleegouders werden op de hoogte gehouden van de krachten van Seneus. Lily en Seneus gingen naar Zweinstein. Doordat Seneus de jongste van de familie was en naar een pleeggezin moest, voelde Seneus zich ondergewaardeerd. Hij had het hier erg moeilijk mee. Het gevolg was dat Seneus zich tot de Zwarte Kunsten ging richten. Al op Zweinstein was hij geobsedeerd. Dat bracht hem vaak in de problemen. Nadat hij klaar was met Zweinstein kreeg hij een vrouw en toen lukte het hem om hier een baantje te krijgen op Zweinstein. Samen kregen ze een zoon, Mark. Mark Evers.'

Harry, die aandachtig had geluisterd om er niks van te missen, schrok opeens bij die naam. Mark Evers, waar had hij die naam eerder gehoord? Zijn gedachten vlogen terug, een jaar geleden was hij voor de aanvaring met de Dementors in het speeltuintje gaan zitten. Dirk Duffeling had toen toegegeven dat hij Mark Evers in elkaar had geslagen.

'Woont die Mark Evers in Klein Zanikem?' vroeg Harry argwanend.

Perkamentus was een beetje overdonderd en knikte toen langzaam. 'Dat is je neefje ja. Seneus en zijn vrouw zijn gescheiden en nu woont Seneus' ex-vrouw en zijn zoon bij Arabella Vaals. Je kent haar vast en zeker nog wel.' En of, Harry haar kende. Elk jaar, als de familie Duffeling op vakantie ging, dumpten ze Harry bij mevrouw Vaals, een buurvrouw die katten in huis hield. Harry had hier nooit zin in totdat hij er vorige zomer er achterkwam dat zij een Snul was, een Dreuzel met tovenaarsouders. Maar Harry had Mark Evers en zijn moeder nog nooit bij Vaals gezien.

'Dat,' legde Perkamentus uit, 'komt door het feit dat Seneus dat niet wil. Je oom wil niet dat je hem kent.

Omdat je moeder en haar broer hetzelfde bloed hebben, ben je op Zweinstein veilig. En heb je geen les?'

Harry hoorde aan Perkamentus' toon dat het gesprek ten einde was en Harry niet meer vragen mocht stellen. Harry stond op en zei: 'Ja, eigenlijk wel. Maar ik vond een gesprek even belangrijk.'

Perkamentus knikte en boog zich naar het raam, maar bedacht zich en zei: 'Dit wou ik ook nog zeggen: De Orde en ik hebben besloten dat je geen Occlumentie hoeft te volgen. Want je dromen kunnen uiterst waardevol zijn voor ons. Een bron van belangrijke informatie. Meld dus altijd je dromen bij mij. Tot ziens, Harry.'

'POTTER! JE BENT VEEL TE LAAT! HOE DURF JE TE LAAT KOMEN BIJ MIJ IN DE LES? TWINTIG PUNTEN AFTREK VOOR GRIFFOENDOR EN NOU SNEL GAAN ZITTEN!' brulde Sneep toen Harry binnenkwam. Harry hield zonder iets te zeggen een stuk perkament voor die Perkamentus nog even snel had geschreven voor Sneep.

Sneep, die snel het stuk las, werd plotseling zenuwachtig en snauwde tegen Harry dat hij moest gaan zitten. Harry ging naast Hermelien en Ron zitten. Sneep richtte zich tot Harry en zei: 'Het huiswerk is: uitzoeken met welke drank je kan aantonen of iemand zuiver tovenaarsbloed heeft én uitzoeken hoe je de drank moet bereiden.'

Toen de bel ten langste lesten ging, ruimde Harry zijn ingrediënten voor de Wisseldrank op en ging de kerkers uit. Gelukkig hoef ik niet zoveel huiswerk te maken voor Toverdranken. Ik heb al eens Wisseldrank gemaakt, dacht Harry grijzend. 'Die Wisseldrank is echt een makkie, hé?' zei Hermelien opgewekt, 'een geluk dat we die vier jaar geleden hebben gemaakt. Wat gaat de tijd snel hé. Nou, kom op. We hebben nu Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.'

Harry, Ron en Hermelien begonnen te rennen omdat ze aan de late kant waren. Toen ze in het lokaal kwamen zagen ze wat ze hadden kunnen verwachten. Jongens die hun spierballen toonden aan Fleur Delacour, of die hun ogen uit hun kop staarden. Wat wou je anders als Fleur Delacour deels Glamorgana was? Fleur keek om naar Harry, Ron en Hermelien en zwaaide opgewekt naar Harry. Zij was nog niet vergeten hoe Harry haar zusje twee jaar geleden uit het meer had gered tijdens een opdracht van de Toverschool Toernooi.

'Willen jullie allemaal gaan zitten?' klonk de zwevende stem van professor Delacour, 'we gaan beginnen.'


	8. Schokkend nieuws

'We gaan dit jaar beginnen met het leren hoe je Dementors verdrijft of vernietigt. In deze tijden is het het beste dat je de Dementors vernietigt,' begon professor Delacour haar les.

'Ik benadruk dat het Ministerie het vernietigen van Dementors niet als moord wordt beschouwt en dat het daarom dus volkomen legaal is. Wie weet de spreuk om de Dementors te verdrijven?'

Harry stak zijn hand op, evenals de rest van de klas. De hele klas doet mee met de SVP (Strijders van Perkamentus), een eigen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, het clubje dat Harry en Hermelien vorig jaar hadden opgericht als een protestactie tegen Dorothea Omber. Zodoende weten ze de spreuk voor Dementors. Delacour keek even rond en wees toen Simon Filister aan.

'De spreuk is _expecto patronum_,' zei Simon met een rood hoofd, dat hij plotseling kreeg.'

'Heel goed, tien punten voor Griffoendor. Jullie weten wat Dementors zijn en hoe je ze verdrijft, gezien vier jaar geleden bij professor Lupos. Maar nu moet je ze vernietigen. En de spreuk daarvoor is _expecto defintum_. Zeg me na; expecto defintum.'

De hele klas galmde mee en het klonk als één stem: EXPECTO DEFINTUM.

'Prima, ik denk dat het wel lukt. Sla jullie boek, H_oe_ D_ementors te_V_erdrijven en_V_ernietigen_, open en begin op bladzijde zes. Bestudeer eerst de theorie over de Dementors. Deze theorie van professor Dolleman zullen jullie hard nodig hebben nu Voldemort – de hele klas behalve Harry en Hermelien grimasten – hen in zijn macht heeft. En probeer nou eens te wennen aan die naam! Dat zullen we na de pauze (de klas van Harry had twee uren achter elkaar les van Delacour) dus maar even snel oefenen. Ga nu maar lezen.'

Na de les, in de pauze, bespraken de Griffoendors het eerste deel van de les. Over één ding waren ze het allemaal eens: met Fleur Delacour waren de lessen de moeite waard. Of ze dat zeiden door Fleur's invloed als half-Glamorgana, was niet duidelijk.

'Oke, nu gaan we even wennen aan de naam Voldemort,' zei Fleur Delacour toen iedereen weer in de klas zat. Maar toch grimaste iedereen weer, behalve Harry en Hermelien. 'Jullie zouden eigenlijk moeten leren om die angst in toom te houden zodat je beter bestand bent tegen Voldemort.'

Het duurde wel eventjes, maar na de les wist iedereen de naam uit te spreken zonder angst, of ze speelden erg goed toneel en lieten dat niet zien.

Verder verliep de dag gewoon. Er gebeurde niks bijzonders. Maar Harry kreeg wel een berg huiswerk en was daar de hele avond met Ron zoet mee. Ron klaagde steen en been over de hoeveelheid werk en stond op.

'Wat ga je doen?' vroeg Harry.

'Naar bed. We hoeven dit huiswerk pas volgende week af te hebben. Ga je mee?'

Harry stond ook op en samen liepen ze naar de slaapzaal. Harry deed zijn pyjama aan en ging in het hemelbed liggen.

'Trusten, Harry.'

'Jij ook welterusten, Ron.'

Die nacht droomde Harry opnieuw. Hij vloog op een bezemsteel en het was een heldere nacht. De lucht was bezaaid met sterren die scherp afstaken tegen de duistere hemel. Een schraal maantje stond hoog aan de hemel. Harry keek naar beneden en zag dat hij op zijn Vuurflits zat en over Londen vloog. En zonder te weten waarom minderde hij vaart en daalde. Harry vloog een straat in die hem bekend voorkwam. Nette geknipte gazons, dure auto's op de opritten. Met een schok dacht Harry dat het de Ligusterlaan was, maar hij vloog een straatnaambordje voorbij waarop 'Magnoliastraat' stond. De Ligusterlaan was een blok verderop. De Vuurflits kreeg meer snelheid en zoefde de bocht om. Hij zag bij een T-splitsing de Ligusterlaan voor zich liggen. De bezem zakte een beetje en stond stil voor een huis dat Harry maar al te goed kende. Harry keek naar het nummer dat was bevestigd aan een bordje bij de straat. Nummer 4 stond er op…

Harry keek om zich heen en vroeg zich af wat hij daar moest. Opeens hoorde hij een ploppend geluidje. Bij de voordeur was een tovenaar verschenen. De tovenaar had een zwart gewaad aan en een zwart masker over zijn hoofd met gaten erin voor de ogen. De Dooddoener opende de deur met een simpel spreukje en ging naar binnen. Harry zag alles aan met ontzetting en wilde ingrijpen. Iets doen. Harry wist dat de familie Duffeling in gevaar was. Even later hoorde hij geritsel in de struiken. Maar hij kon niet zien wat daar was. En opeens, Harry had het nooit verwacht, werd Ligusterlaan nummer 4 opgeblazen. Het dak vloog er af, de ramen versplinterden, de muren verbrijzelden en alles vloog door elkaar. Dit alles ging gepaard met een ongelooflijke knal. Harry werd door de druk tien meter achteruit geblazen, hij vloog door de lucht en landde onzacht in de bloemperken van de overbuurvrouw. Harry keek naar de ravage van het huis, althans, wat er van het huis over was. De garage was weggeblazen en waar het huis had gestaan woedde een brand door een gesprongen gasleiding. Het meubilair was er niet meer en het normaal altijd netjes geknipte gazon, was nu bezaaid met puin. En Harry zag lijken. Lijken van Herman en Dirk Duffeling. Het hoofd van Dirk was niet meer op zijn normale plek en het rolde als een bowlingbal de oprit af en uit Dirk's hals stroomde bloed waardoor zijn kleren doorweekt raakten en Herman miste een oog, oor en beide benen. En opeens verscheen Voldemort in een schim in het gezichtsveld van Harry.

Honderden kilometers verderop schrok Harry wakker met een ontzettende pijn in zijn litteken.

Harry wilde er niet meer aan denken, de volgende morgen. Ook niet als het misschien waarheid kon worden en hij Perkamentus dus moest waarschuwen. Hij wilde het liefst alles vergeten en gewoon de dag zien door komen. Maar dat lukte hem allesbehalve en hij was de hele dag kortaf en chagrijnig. Harry wilde het tegen niemand vertellen, zelfs niet tegen Hermelien, terwijl zij hem juist zo vaak er doorheen had geholpen.

En zo probeerde hij de hele dag door te komen, maar tijdens het middageten in de Grote Zaal gebeurde er iets wat alles veranderde.

Terwijl Harry voor zich uit staarde en een pompoenpasteitje at werd de deur van het kleine kamertje dat aan de Grote Zaal grensde, open gesmeten. Een aantal leden van de Orde van de Feniks rende door de Grote Zaal naar de hal. Onder hen bevonden zich Sirius, Romeo Wolkenveldt, Nymphadora Tops, Arthur en Bill Wemel, professor Anderling en Perkamentus. Verscheidene leerlingen stonden op en keken naar de passanten. Er steeg een druk geroezemoes op uit de zaal en iedereen vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was.

Toen Harry dit alles zag, voelde hij zich somber worden en had hij geen zin meer in de rest van de dag, hij stond op.

'Harry, wat ga je doen?' vroeg Hermelien bezorgd.

'Niks, ik ga naar de slaapzaal, ik meld me ziek voor de rest van de dag.'

Harry sjokte richting de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor en meldde het wachtwoord bij de Dikke Dame.

'Moet jij niet naar de les, jochie?' vroeg de Dikke Dame argwanend.

Harry reageerde geïrriteerd en zei: 'Bemoei je met je eigen zaken en laat me binnen!'

'Nou, nou, wat een taal!' reageerde de Dikke Dame verbaasd en zwaaide opzij om Harry binnen te laten.

Harry ging doodongelukkig naar zijn hemelbed. Wat als er echt iets was gebeurd waardoor de Orde had moeten uitrukken? Harry werd overmand door allerlei gedachten, gedachten die nergens op sloegen. De dode Herman en Dirk. Petunia die spoorloos was. Ron vermoord door Voldemort. Gedachten die met de minuut alsmaar erger werd en totdat Harry de moed opgaf en in slaap viel.

'Harry, vooruit. Word eens wakker!'

Harry werd wakker geschud en hoorde de stem van professor Anderling.

'Watisser?' vroeg Harry slaperig. Harry werd meteen klaar wakker toen hij Albus Perkamentus zag en toen hij zag dat het al donker was geworden.

'Professor! Wat doet u hier?' Harry had Perkamentus nog nooit op zijn slaapzaal gezien en was uiterst verwonderd dat hij er was. Maar snel maakte zijn verwondering plaats voor ongerustheid. Het was net alsof Harry al wist wat er komen ging.

'Harry, het huis van je oom en tante is opgeblazen. Twee lijken zijn gevonden, die van je oom en neef. Van je tante ontbreekt ieder spoor. We nemen aan dat zij ook is vermoord, want we vonden sporen van toverspreuken. Het spijt me,' zei Perkamentus met een trillende stem.

Harry hoorde het allemaal in een roes. Harry had zijn enige familie nooit gemogen, maar toch wilde hij hen nooit dood hebben. En Harry voelde zich uitermate schuldig omdat hij toen niet 's nachts naar Perkamentus was gegaan omdat hij dacht dat hij het allemaal had gedroomd.

'Professor…' begon Harry.

'Ja, Harry?'

'Ik heb er over gedroomd. De afgelopen nacht. EN NU HEB IK ER GODVERDOMME SPIJT VAN DAT IK NIET EERDER BIJ U BEN GEWEEST!!' barstte Harry uit. En toen kon hij het niet meer aan en begon te snikken.

'Och, arme jongen,' zei Anderling met een troostende stem. Ze liep naar Harry en sloeg een arm om hem heen.

'Ik wil naar de Ligusterlaan,' zei Harry opeens.

Perkamentus knikte en zei: 'Dat had ik wel verwacht. Eens kijken.'

Perkamentus keek de slaapzaal rond en zag een schoen van Simon Fillister liggen en pakte die op. Albus Perkamentus sprak een spreuk ('P_ortus_') en gaf de schoen aan Harry. Deze pakte hem aan. Anderling pakte ook een deel van de schoen en toen voelde Harry dat de Viavia hem bij zijn navel pakte en hij viel tollend voorover richting de Ligusterlaan.

De ravage in de Ligusterlaan was precies zoals Harry had gedroomd. Er was niets meer over van het huis. Alleen de fundering was er nog. De paniek die er heerste was onbeschrijfelijk. Overal gillende en huilende buren, zwaailichten van de politieauto's, ambulances die de lichamen van oom Herman en Dirk meenamen. Harry keek om zich heen en zag overal reporters die een verslag uitbrachten. Harry liep naar het puin, zonder te weten waarom. Hij liep door de ravage terwijl zijn herinneringen terugkwamen. Harry stapte in de hal waar de bezemkast onder de trap was waar hij twaalf jaar lang in had moeten slapen, zijn gedachten ging nu naar een deur in de hal waarachter de nette, keurige woonkamer was. Banken met rechte kussens die tante Petunia steeds probeerde rechter te leggen. De gepolijste salontafel, de vitrinekasten met de kristallen die alleen voor bijzondere gelegenheden werd gebruikt. De vitrage voor de ramen die Petunia steeds een beetje opzij schoof om bij de buren binnen te kunnen kijken om er later over te kunnen roddelen.

Vanuit de woonkamer ging Harry naar de keuken die altijd tot in de puntjes schoon was zodat je er van de vloer kon eten. De reusachtige koelkast die steeds met snacks werd volgepropt voor Dirk en toen met groenvoer toen Dirk op dieet moest. In de keuken was een deur die naar de tuin leidde. Harry zag de heg waar hij Dobby voor het eerst zag. Toen stond hij opeens weer in de hal, voor de trap. Harry ging de eerste tree op en hoorde het vertrouwde krakende geluid weer. Hij kwam op de overloop voor een deur en deed de deur open. Dit was de kamer die eerst Dirk's speelkamer was, maar daarna de slaapkamer van Harry. Het bed met het dunne matras stond in een hoek. Verder was er een bureau dat was bezaaid met rollen perkament en er lag een grote kooi op, de kooi van Hedwig.

Verder was er ook een klerenkast. Harry liep naar het bed toe en knielde neer naast het bed. Harry morrelde aan de vloer en legde een losse plank opzij en zag kaarten van Ron, Hermelien en Hagrid liggen. Ook waren er stukken taart van Ron en Hermelien en de pindarotsjes van Hagrid die Harry nooit had durven opeten omdat Harry genoeg ervaring had met de kookkunsten van Hagrid.

Opeens kwam Harry weer bij zijn positieven, stond hij weer in de voortuin en was het huis weer vervallen. Perkamentus stond naast hem en legde een hand op Harry's schouder. Harry keek op naar Perkamentus en luisterde naar de stemmen van de pers.

'Ik sta hier in Klein Zanikem in de Ligusterlaan voor nummer vier, waarvan alleen nog de fundering over is.'

'Channel 4 is live op de plek des onheils.'

'BBC is in de uitzending bij de plek waar een huis werd verwoest door een gesprongen gasleiding.'

Harry zag dat de tientallen reporters en cameramensen er nog waren en dat zij allemaal dachten dat er een gasleiding was gesprongen waardoor Herman en Dirk het leven hadden gelaten. Maar, dacht Harry, dat is niet zo! Voldemort had deze mensen vermoord! Harry wilde het bijna uitschreeuwen, maar de troostende hand van Perkamentus op zijn schouder weerhield hem ervan.

'Kom mee, je kan hier niks meer doen,' zei Perkamentus.

Ron en Hermelien waren bij Harry geweest en nu lag Harry alleen op de slaapzaal. De anderen waren aan het eten in de Grote Zaal. Harry overdacht alles wat hij had besproken met Ron en Hermelien. Hermelien zei dat zij met Harry mee zou gaan naar de begrafenis en Harry was daar blij om. Nu zou hij niet alleen staan. Harry zag dat Ron er nogal moeite mee had dat Harry zo somber was en hij zei dat hij met Harry mee zou gaan, in een poging Harry op te vrolijken. Harry wist dat de begrafenis moeilijk zou worden. Er zouden niet veel mensen komen. Margot Duffeling, Hermans zus, misschien. En verder wist Harry het niet. Harry had geen zin om naar de begrafenis te gaan, maar hij wist dat hij het de familie Duffeling verplicht was omdat ze hem onderdak en eten gaven. Ergens diep in zijn hart wist Harry dat hij toch veel van hen hield. En op dat moment wist Harry dat hij alles aan Voldemort haatte, van zijn misvormde hoofd tot aan zijn tenen toe. Harry had Voldemort altijd al gehaat, maar nu besefte hij opeens dat hij hem nu tien keer zo erg haatte. Een pijnscheut schoot door Harry's hoofd, op de plaats waar het litteken zat.


	9. De begrafenis

Het was ruim een week later voordat de politie van Londen de lichamen van Herman en Dirk Duffeling vrijgaf. Perkamentus besloot dat het het beste was dat de kisten tot de begrafenis op Zweinstein bleven, onder de hoede van de Orde van de Feniks. Harry ging naar de keukens waar het uitgestorven was, de huis-elfen waren nog steeds niet tot bezinning gekomen, en aaide een hond die op een schilderij afgebeeld stond. De hond keek op en blafte waarop de schilderij opzij zwaaide en Harry naar binnen stapte.

Harry kwam in een reusachtig vertrek. Het vertrek dat Harry herkende als de Geheime Kamer. Het plafond was tientallen meters hoog (maar Harry kon het plafond niet zien, deze verdween uit het zicht in de duisternis) en Harry zag dat er iets ontbrak, namelijk het reusachtige standbeeld van Zalazar Zwadderich. Harry zag dat er overal kamers waren getimmerd met verdiepingen of kamers op kamers. Er was zelfs een winkeltje voor levensmiddelen waar een heks haar waren verkocht. Harry zag overal mensen die druk in de weer waren, ze gingen van de ene kamer naar de andere of ze stapten op een platform die dan krakend omhoog ging naar buiten, wat Harry vermoedde.

'Harry! Je bent vast gekomen voor je oom en tante. Kom maar mee,' hoorde Harry plotseling roepen en toen stond hij oog in oog met Molly Wemel. Molly leidde Harry door de wirwar van heksen en tovenaars. Dit aanblik deed Harry denken aan de Wegisweg.

Molly stapte op een van de platformen die op dat moment schokkend en krakend in beweging kwam. Tot Molly 'stop' riep en in een gang stapte die door onzichtbare touwen omhoog werd gehouden, enkele meters boven de Geheime Kamer. Deze gang was anders dan beneden. Hier was het rustiger, er liepen officieel uitziende tovenaars en heksen rond.

'Dit is de afdeling Officiële Plechtigheden en Gelegenheden, waar begrafenissen worden geregeld maar ook rechtszaken. Het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving is hier gevestigd evenals de Wikenweegschaar en het Internationaal Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters,' vertelde Molly bij Harry's vragende blik.

'Maar, maar… is soms het hele Ministerie van Toverkunst hier gevestigd?' vroeg Harry verbijsterd.

'Inderdaad. Van het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens tot het Departement van Internationale Magische Samenwerking. Alleen het Departement van Mystificatie niet. De Verbloemisten willen niet weg van hun oude plekken.'

Harry wist dat de mensen die op het Departement van Mystificatie, Verbloemisten heetten en hij was uitermate verbaasd dat het hele Ministerie zich nu hier op Zweinstein bevond.

'Ja, ik weet het. Het is wennen, maar het Ministerie in Londen was nu te onveilig geworden sinds Jeweetwel met de Dooddoeners in het Ministerie wist binnen te dringen. Zweinstein is nu de enige veilige plek. Kom, hier moeten we zijn.'

Mevrouw Wemel deed de deur van een kamer open en stapte na Harry naar binnen. Harry kwam in een kamer met een altaartje waar de gesloten kisten op lagen. Harry zag dat er drie kisten waren. 'Er zijn drie kisten. Er werden toch alleen maar twee lichamen gevonden?' vroeg Harry aan Molly. Molly antwoordde met: 'Ja, maar omdat we aannemen dat je tante ook dood is, hebben we een extra kist genomen. Die kist is leeg.'

Harry kreeg een brok in zijn keel toen hij zag hoe mooi alles was opgetuigd. Talloze witte anjers bedekten de muur achter de kisten en honderden kaarsen zweefden rond de kisten. Er waren banieren gelegd op de kisten met het wapen van Zweinstein. Harry liep langzaam naar het altaar, knielde neer en boog zijn hoofd. Hij begon te snikken. Snikken om de dood van Herman, Petunia en Dirk Duffeling. Drie onschuldigen die het niet hadden verdiend om te sterven. Harry wist dat Voldemort met hen afrekende als wraak op Harry. Molly liep behoedzaam naar Harry toe, knielde naast hem neer en sloeg haar arm om Harry's schouders. Harry boog zich naar Molly toe en liet zich gewillig knuffelen.

Alles kwam er in één keer uit. Het moment dat Harry wist dat zijn ouders waren vermoord door Voldemort, dat hij dacht dat Sirius dood was, zijn bezetenheid van Voldemort, de reusachtige spinnen in het Verboden Bos, de Steen der Wijzen, Barto Krenck, Carlo Kannewasser. Het werd gewoon te veel voor Harry Potter die, ondanks dat hij een bekende en machtige tovenaar was, toch een gewone jongen van zestien was.

Harry bleef nog uren bij de kisten waar hij potjes met water vulde en er lelies in liet drijven. De lelies toverde hij tevoorschijn met zijn toverstok. Harry wist dat tante Petunia dol was op lelies. Harry legde de banieren goed, schikte de anjers, toverde er nog meer bij, louter en alleen om iets te doen voor de dode mensen.

Na een paar uurtjes kwam Hermelien bij Harry in de Geheime Kamer.

'De begrafenis moet geregeld worden. Ron's moeder en ik zullen je helpen. Daarom kom ik nu ook even. Weet je waar je ze wilt begraven?'

Harry keek op naar Hermelien, met een betraand en vuil gezicht.

'Kom eens even naast me zitten. Ik kan niet de hele tijd naar je op kijken.'

Hermelien ging gauw op haar knieën zitten. Harry vervolgde: 'Ik weet het niet, Hermelien. Ik heb echt geen idee. Ik heb nog nooit een begrafenis geregeld. Maar ik wil wel dat ze begraven worden in Klein Zanikem. Ik weet niet eens wie ik een kaartje moet sturen. Margot misschien, maar verder weet ik het echt niet. Ik weet ook niet wat voor muziek er moet worden gespeeld, welke kleuren er moeten worden gebruikt. IK WEET NIKS! IK BEN ER NIET TOE IN STAAT!' schreeuwde Harry uit.

Hermelien ging haastig staan en zei: 'Dat doen Molly en ik dan wel. Ga maar mee naar je slaapzaal. De hele tijd hier blijven is niet goed voor je.'

'IK BLIJF HIER! EN NIEMAND DIE MIJ WEGSTUURT!' zei Harry er in één adem achteraan.

Harry begon te hijgen en te zweten en richtte zich weer op de kisten. Hermelien zuchtte diep en ging de kamer uit. Harry richtte zich weer tot het altaar en barstte in snikken uit.

Het was een prachtige dag op de dag van de begrafenis, twee dagen later. Hermelien en Molly Wemel hadden veel gedaan om een goede begrafenis te regelen ondanks hun weinige kennis van de familie Duffeling. Harry had zich tot de begrafenis opgesloten in zijn slaapzaal en volgde de lessen niet.

'Harry. Mag ik binnenkomen?' vroeg Ron, die om de deur keek, zachtjes om Harry niet te laten schrikken.

'Je doet maar.'

'H_arry_, doe niet zo. Wil je soms als een zombie de begrafenis volgen?'

'Ik weet zeker dat oom Herman me, als geest, zou hebben uitgelachen als hij zag hoe ik me gedroeg toen ik hoorde dat ze waren vermoord! De Duffelingen hebben nooit een traan om me gelaten en wat doe ik? Emmers verspillen!'

Ron zuchtte en zei: 'Reageer je woede op iemand anders, wil je? Niet op mij. Ik probeer je al de hele week te helpen. En wat krijg ik terug? Alleen maar gesnauw. Ik kwam hier trouwens om te zeggen dat je je moet omkleden. We gaan zo weg.'

Harry keek op naar Ron en vroeg: 'Wie gaan er eigenlijk mee?'

'Dat weet ik niet precies, dat zie je dan wel op de begrafenis. Hermelien, ma, Anderling en Perkamentus gaan met je mee. Volgens mij gaan we met een Viavia. Kom nou mee, Harry.'

Omdat Harry en de anderen niet mochten opvallen op de begrafenis met hun tovernaarsgewaden, droegen ze Dreuzelkleren.

Harry richtte zich op en strekte zich even. Alle spieren in zijn lichaam deden pijn, door de stress en de ontberingen van de afgelopen dagen. Harry keek op en zei: 'Laten we gaan.'

Harry en Ron gingen naar de Geheime Kamer waar ze professor Perkamentus en Anderling tegenkwamen. Ze gingen naar boven, naar de kamer waar oom Herman en Dirk Duffeling lagen.

Toen ze in de kamer waren knikte Perkamentus naar Anderling en haalde zijn toverstaf tevoorschijn. 'P_ortus _D_imensia' _mompelde Perkamentus en er verscheen een wervelende blauwe flits die alsmaar groter werd en een tunnel vormde die kolkte en bliksemde.

'De Portus Dimensia,' legde Perkamentus uit, 'Een reismiddel dat niet vaak wordt gebruikt, ook al is het zeer handig. Harry, mag ik je verzoeken?'

Harry, die met open mond naar de poort had gekeken keek verward op.

'Ja, professor?'

'Je krijgt de kans om je laatste eer te bewijzen aan je familie. Je mag de kisten dragen.'

Harry keek hem verbijsterd aan. Het leek hem onmogelijk om twee kisten te gaan dragen en dan ook nog met de omvang die Herman en Dirk hadden. Maar toen daagde er iets bij hem. 'Oh ja, oké. Bedankt,' reageerde Harry. Hij pakte zijn toverstaf en riep: 'L_ocomotor kisten_,' waarop de grafkisten omhoog zweefden en luisterden naar de bewegingen van Harry's toverstok. Perkamentus stapte als eerste door de poort gevolgd door mevrouw Wemel en Hermelien. Harry stapte daarna de tunnel in met de kisten voor hem uit zwevend. Anderling sloot de rij waarna de tunnel langzaam aloot totdat het met een ploppend geluidje verdween.

Harry had nog nooit zo'n raar ritje gemaakt. Zelfs niet toen hij met Brandstof vloog. Het punt was eigenlijk dat het niet raar was, je zou het _normaal _kunnen noemen, voorzover dat mogelijk was. Harry liep door een ruimte met een blauwachtige gloed. Overal bliksemde het. Maar de bliksemstralen raakten het gezelschap niet. Ze liepen ongeveer een minuutje totdat Perkamentus halt hield. Hij hield zijn toverstaf voor zich uit en bewoog ermee. Er verscheen een gat dat alsmaar groter werd tot hij hetzelfde formaat had van de poort in de Geheime Kamer. Harry zag een begraafplaats liggen in een vage gloed. Perkamentus stapte door de poort, gevolgd door de anderen.

Harry stapte de koele ochtendlucht binnen maar voelde de zon op zijn gezicht. Het was lang geleden dat hij buiten was geweest. Harry hield nog steeds de kisten voor zich uit maar nu moest er snel een andere oplossing komen, want als een Dreuzel merkte dat er een stel kisten zweefde hadden ze de poppen aan het dansen. Perkamentus had de oplossing. Hij riep: 'Romeo, Tops, Bill, Dedalus en Sirius, kom hier!'

De vijf tovenaars en heksen Verschijnselden naast Perkamentus met een ploppend geluidje en gingen aan weerskanten van de kist van Dirk Duffeling staan. Ze pakten de handvatten beet en droegen de kist naar de plek waar hij begraven zou worden. Harry, Hermelien, Ron, mevrouw Wemel en Perkamentus droegen de kist van oom Herman. Ze liepen vijf minuten toen ze bij een plek aankwamen waar een oude wilg stond en er al drie grafstenen lagen van hetzelfde soort witte marmer.

Harry las wat er op stonden:

HERMAN DUFFELING PETUNIA DUFFELING-EVERSDIRK DUFFELING

1950-2004 1953-2004 1985-2004

Harry slikte gauw zijn tranen weg en zette de kist bij de grafsteen van Herman. Harry keek om zich heen en zag dat er veel tovenaars die Harry kende waren gekomen. Romeo Wolkenveldt, Nymphadora Tops, Sirius, Bill, Arthur en Molly Wemel, mevrouw Vaals, Harry's buurvrouw die een Snul was, Dedalus Diggel, Alastor Dolleman en enkele tovenaars en heksen die Harry niet kende maar vermoedelijk van de Orde waren. Tot Harry's verbazing was Dobby er ook. Dobby droeg een zwart gewaad met kant en had zijn oren verdrietig laten hangen.

'Dobby! Wat doe jij hier?'

'Meneer Harry Potter! Dobby weet dat Harry Potter heel verdrietig is en daarom is Dobby ook verdrietig, meneer! Dobby wilt zijn steun aan meneer Harry Potter betuigen door ook op de begrafenis te komen.'

Harry keek ontroerd naar Dobby en bedankte hem. Dobby barstte in snikken uit en knuffelde het linkerbeen van Harry. Harry keek een beetje opgelaten.

Een grote vrouw met een reusachtige buldog kwam tussen de grafzerken door en Harry dacht dat hij het niet goed zag. Was die vrouw tante Margot? De zus van oom Herman? Dat was zij inderdaad. De buldog, Grompie, die zij nooit in de steek liet, jankte zachtjes toen hij al die mensen zag. Tante Margot hield zich een beetje afzijdig, van haar gezicht viel geen emotie af te lezen. Dat verwonderde Harry niet.

Een predikant schraapte zijn keel en vroeg om aandacht.

Harry ging dichterbij de kisten staan en voelde een hand om zijn schouder. Hij keek opzij en zag Hermelien staan. Harry vormde het woord 'Bedankt' met zijn lippen zonder geluid te maken. Hermelien knikte en keek toen naar de predikant. Nu voelde Harry links de aanwezigheid van Ron. Harry knikte en Ron begreep het.

De predikant nam het woord: 'Beste familie en vrienden. We zijn hier bijeen om drie mensen te herdenken die door een ongelukkig ongeval om het leven kwamen. Herman, Petunia en Dirk Duffeling. Een gezin, net als ieder ander. Die door God van ons werd ontnomen. God wist dat het tijd was voor hen. Tijd voor hen die in dit leven waren. Eigenlijk zijn ze niet echt dood. Ze leven voort in onze herinnering. Mocht uw verdriet ontroostbaar zijn, denk dan aan dit: ze zijn nu op een betere plek, ver voorbij onze belevingswereld. En nu wil ik graag het woord geven aan Harry James Potter die vijftien jaar bij de familie Duffeling heeft gewoond.'

Harry, die aan Perkamentus verzocht had om te spreken, liep naar voren en schraapte zijn keel. Die brok zat er nog steeds en het gaf Harry een vervelend gevoel.

'Ik was één jaar toen ik bij Herman en Petunia Duffeling op de stoep werd gelegd. Mijn ouders waren nog geen dag overleden en verder had ik geen directe familie meer. Ze waren mijn enige familie. Ook al werd ik niet verwend, ik kreeg net genoeg van de familie Duffeling, ze waren mijn familie en ik was hen er dankbaar voor dat ik bij hen in huis mocht komen. Dat heb ik nooit beseft tot nu. Nu ze zijn overleden…'

Harry's stem trilde. Hermelien liep naar Harry en hield zijn hand vast. Dat gaf Harry meer moed en hij ging verder: 'Nu ze zijn overleden, krijg ik de kans niet meer om hen te bedanken voor alles wat ze voor mij hebben gedaan. Daarom zeg ik het nu maar gewoon. Ik hoop dat ze me zullen horen daarboven. Als ze daar zijn. Ik hoop wel dat ze het nu beter hebben waar ze nu ook zijn. Oom Herman, tante Petunia en neef Dirk, bedankt voor alles. Bedankt voor uw onderdak en liefde. Vaarwel.' Harry richtte zich tot de kist en boog lichtjes.

Hermelien gaf Harry drie bosjes lelies en anjers. Harry pakte het aan en gooide het een voor een op de kist. Harry aarzelde toen hij een bosje op de kist van Petunia moest leggen. Harry wist niet zeker of zij wel dood was en hij bloemen kon leggen. Alsof hij daarmee alles moest afsluiten. Maar het Ministerie van Toverkunst en die van de Dreuzels hebben Petunia een dag geleden doodverklaard, want Petunia heeft niks van zich laten horen. Harry zakte op zijn knieën en barstte in snikken uit.

De bezoekers lieten de bloemen één voor één op de kisten vallen en ging weer op hun plaats staan. Mevrouw Wemel knuffelde Harry en troostte hem. Tops liep naar Harry toe maar werd omver geblazen toen een groene lichtstraal haar trof en ze landde met haar hoofd op een grafzerk waarna zij roerloos bleef liggen. Iedereen keek verschrikt op en zagen overal Dooddoeners Verschijnselen met getrokken toverstaf. Perkamentus nam meteen het initiatief en schreeuwde: 'Toverstokken trekken en verdedig jezelf! Laat Tops liggen, voor haar is het te laat!'

Harry keek op en zag overal Dooddoeners en de leden van de Orde achter de grafzerken. Harry besloot mee te doen met het gevecht en trok zijn toverstaf en dook opzij en verborg zich achter de zerk van Emma Zonderling ("Een liefdevolle moeder en oma") en keek waar hij moest richten. Hij zag een Dooddoener achter een wilg staan met zijn rug naar Harry. Harry wist dat het laf was, maar hij wist dat het moest. Harry richtte zich op en richtte zijn toverstaf op de Dooddoener en schreeuwde: 'EXPELLIARMUS!' De Dooddoener werd omver geblazen en Harry schreeuwde toen: 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' De Dooddoener bleef Verstijfd liggen. Overal zag Harry groene en rode lichtstralen van de Orde en de Dooddoeners. Ze vochten allen voor hun leven. Er Verschijnselden meer leden van de Orde en zij boden versterking . Harry zag ook Hermelien en Ron spreuken afvuren en rende naar hen toe terwijl de stralen om zijn oren vlogen. Hij werd door een Striemspreuk in zijn been geraakt en Harry voelde een stekende pijn. Hij richtte zijn toverstaf over zijn schouder en vuurde met 'REDUCTO' en een zerk ontplofte door de Gruizelvloek en Harry hoorde dat het gruizel een Dooddoener had geraakt en toen hurkte hij neer bij Hermelien.

'HARRY! Alles oké met je?'

Harry keek naar zijn been en zag dat het hevig bloedde. 'Dat valt wel mee. We gaan door vechten!'

Harry keek om zich heen en zag een Dooddoener op Sirius afsluipen en schreeuwde: 'PARALITIS!' waarop de Dooddoener omver werd geblazen en bewusteloos bleef liggen.

'Bedankt Harry!' zwaaide Sirius en wierp een andere Dooddoener omver.

Perkamentus vocht met vijf Dooddoeners tegelijk en Harry kon de sterke aura van Perkamentus voelen die iedereen koste wat het kost wilde beschermen en intens woedend was. Er ging een soort dreiging af van hem uit.

Nu leek de hele Ministerie te Verschijnselen, want naast elke lid van de Orde verscheen iemand met getrokken toverstok. Nu was de Orde in de meerderheid en de Dooddoeners groepeerden zich achter een mausoleum, dat er niet lang zou blijven staan door de rondvliegende spreuken die het mausoleum steeds raakten.

Harry keek over een grafzerk ("Nick de Hartog, zo jong gestorven. We houden van je!") en zag dat de Dooddoeners overlegden. Opeens verschenen er mensen die hun Onzichtbaarheidsmantel hadden afgeworpen.

Dit leek de doorslag te geven want nu Verdwijnselde alle Dooddoeners en de leden van de Orde bleven achter op een kerkhof waar bijna alle zerken kapot waren geschoten en er grote kraters in de grond waren geslagen. Iedereen hijgde van inspanning. De meeste gewonden waren niet ernstig gewond maar Dedalus Diggel had een gapende wond in zijn buik en Romeo Wolkenveldt had een diepe snee in zijn been. Nymphadora Tops was er het meest ernstig aan toe. Harry rende, voorzover zijn been dat kon verdragen, naar de plek waar Tops lag. Perkamentus en Dolleman lagen voorover gebogen en bekeken het roerloze lichaam van Tops.

'Geraakt door de Avada Kedavravloek,' beoordeelde Dolleman.

Perkamentus keek nu opeens triest en knikte: 'Het is te laat.'

Alastor Dolleman stond op en keek naar Harry.

'Het spijt me.'

Harry keek verschrikt naar het lichaam, het zoveelste slachtoffer van Voldemort, die nu gestaag meer aan krachten won.

Perkamentus richtte zich tot Harry en zei: 'Kom, je moet gaan. Je kan hier niets meer doen. Ga met juffrouw Griffel en jongeheer Wemel terug naar Zweinstein. We zullen de lichamen van je familie wel begraven.'

'Wacht! Waar is de predikant?' vroeg Harry ontzet.

Perkamentus fronste en zei: 'Daar zeg je me wat. Alastor, zoek de predikant even!'

Alastor 'Dwaaloog' Dolleman knikte en zocht overal. Hij gebruikte zijn toverstaf waarna een rode lint de lucht in cirkelde en toen wegvloog als een speer en bij een plek bleef hangen.

Dolleman rende naar de aangewezen plek en riep: 'We hebben hem gevonden!'

'En?'

'Te laat. Meerdere malen getroffen door een Striemspreuk en doodgebloed.'

Perkamentus zei verdrietig: 'We zullen de familie inlichten. Harry, ga jij nou maar.'

Harry knikte en zag de poort weer verschijnen en stapte met Hermelien en Ron door de poort die hen zou terugbrengen naar de Geheime Kamer op Zweinstein.


	10. Het Statuut van Geheimhouding

Kreunend en steunend kwam Harry met Ron en Hermelien door de poort die hen weer terugbracht naar de Geheime Kamer. Niet in de rouwkamer, maar gewoon in de grote centrale hal. Hermelien keek naar de wond die nu groter en etterig was geworden.

'Die wond ziet er niet goed uit. We gaan naar madame Plijster.'

Harry keek Hermelien verward aan en mompelde: 'Goed, nou.. eh.. goed.. zullen we gaan?'

Maar Harry kon niet gaan, want voordat hij zijn zin had kunnen afmaken zakte hij in elkaar.

'HARRY!' schreeuwde Ron. Hermelien ving Harry nog net op en zei tegen Ron: 'Vooruit! Haal madame Plijster! Ik blijf hier wel bij hem!'

Verscheidene heksen die langs waren gelopen bleven staan kijken. Ze mompelden iets van 'die jeugd van tegenwoordig' en liepen verder.

Ron was al snel terug met madame Plijster die naar de wond van Harry keek en meteen kordaat handelde.

'Dat ziet er niet goed uit, zeg. Goed, ik geef je een tijdelijk verband, want ik moet je verder behandelen in de ziekenboeg.'

Madame Plijster haalde haar toverstok tevoorschijn en mompelde 'F_erula_' en er spoot verband uit het puntje van de stok en ze verbond het gewonde been van Harry. Maar het verband sloot zich erg strak om Harry's been waardoor Harry het uitschreeuwde van de pijn.

'Sorry, Harry. Maar het moet wel even. Ik leg je op een brancard en ik wil dat je de hele weg niks zegt tegen de andere leerlingen die we tegenkomen!'

Harry, die er niet aan had gedacht dat ze door de gangen van Zweinstein moesten en daarmee ongetwijfeld veel bekijks zouden trekken, werd op een brancard getild die madame Plijster tevoorschijn had getoverd. Ron en Hermelien gingen met Harry mee.

En inderdaad, zodra Harry langs de Grote Zaal werd gedragen, waar leerlingen aan het dineren waren, zag hij dat Marcel Lubbermans Ginny Wemel alarmeerde zodra hij op de brancard voorbijkwam. Ginny vertelde dit gauw door aan Kasper Krauwel en deze sprong op en schreeuwde tegen de andere Griffoendors dat Harry op een brancard lag en net voorbij was gereden.

Dit veroorzaakte enige opschudding en de meeste Griffoendors sprongen op en renden door de grote deuren, Harry achterna. Professor Sneep die niet wist wat er aan de hand was stond op en schreeuwde: 'BLIJVEN ZITTEN! POTTER GAAT JULLIE NIKS AAN!'

Maar enkele Zwadderaars, waaronder Malfidus, Korzel en Kwast, stonden toch op en renden de Griffoendors achterna. Maar professor Sneep zei niks meer en ging weer onderuit zitten. Onder de docenten die er wel waren was er lichte ongerustheid. Ze wisten weliswaar dat er iets was gebeurd waardoor de Orde had moeten uitrukken en als ze geen docenten waren, waren ze vast ook overeind gesprongen en de nieuwsgierige leerlingen achterna gegaan.

'Achteruit, jullie! Met Harry gaat alles goed hoor. Hij is alleen gewond aan zijn been,' probeerde madame Plijster de nieuwsgierige omstanders weg te sturen. Maar niks hielp. Ze wilden alleen maar weten hoe Harry gewond was geraakt. Maar Poppy Plijster was niet van plan om ook maar enige informatie te verschaffen. Hermelien besloot madame Plijster te hulp te schieten. Zij haalde haar toverstaf tevoorschijn en mompelde 'A_vis_' en er vlogen honderden vogeltjes uit de punt van haar toverstok. De vogeltjes cirkelden om een groepje en ze werden gedwongen om de andere kant uit te gaan. Malfidus sneerde: 'Kan je niet beter, Modderbloedje?'

Ron draaide zich om en riep 'F_urniculus_', deze spreuk raakte Malfidus vol in het gezicht en er kwamen meteen grote zweren op Malfidus' gezicht. Hermelien toverde nu wat voetzoekers te voorschijn waardoor de rest die overbleef wegrende om niet ook geraakt te worden door het vliegende vuurwerk. Madame Plijster keek over haar schouder en zag Malfidus vol met zweren en riep: 'Malfidus, kom jij ook maar mee. Dan zal ik je genezen van die zweren, maar dan moeten we het ook hebben over je taalgebruik!'

Draco Malfidus liep schoorvoetend richting madame Plijster en ze bereikten de ziekenboeg. Met een zwaai van haar toverstok legde Hermelien Harry op bed en madame Plijster nam Draco mee naar haar kamertje voor een geneesmiddel.

Ron gniffelde bij het zien van Draco's gezicht en vroeg: 'Dat heb ik mooi gedaan, hé. Draco zal vast niet meer zulke taal uitstoten, is het niet?'

Hermelien grinnikte ook maar zei toen bezorgd: 'Het is maar te hopen dat je het niet aan de stok krijgt met professor Sneep.'

Ron wuifde Hermelien's ongerustheid weg en zei: 'Ach, dat zal wel los lopen. Perkamentus zal ons vast wel helpen.'

'Zo, en nu is je wond aan de beurt. Hup, jullie, wegwezen!' riep madame Plijster, die net aan kwam lopen. Zij haalde haar gordijnen tevoorschijn en hing die rond Harry's bed op. Hermelien en Ron bleven buiten wachten en het duurde vijf minuten voordat Harry breed grijzend en gezond en wel naar buiten kwam lopen.

'Dat is snel genezen!' riep Ron uit.

'Haha, zeg dat wel. En een goeie spreuk trouwens,' knipoogde Harry.

Samen liepen ze weer terug naar de Geheime Kamer.

Het was een chaos daar. Overal gillende heksen en Helers, tovenaarsdokters. Harry, Ron en Hermelien liepen wat rond en zag toen Arthur Wemel in een kamer zitten. Ron rende als eerste naar de deur die hem toegang gaf tot het kamertje.

'Pa! Wat is er gebeurd? Alles goed met je?'

'Ron, rustig. Alles is goed. Wat wonden in mijn arm en buik. Niks ernstigs. Ben geraakt door een Striemspreuk. En godzijdank dat je ongedeerd bent! Ook alles goed met jou, Harry? Hermelien?'

'Ja, hoor,' zeiden ze in koor.

Meneer Wemel zuchtte even en zag er eventjes ouder uit dan ooit. 'Al die gevechten met de volgelingen van Jeweetwel word ik nu een beetje zat. Ik word hier te oud voor. Maar ik zal strijden tot het einde!'

'Arthur, je moet rusten,' zei Molly Wemel die er aan kwam lopen.

'SPECIALE EDITIE VAN DE OCHTENDPROFEET. MINISTER VAN TOVERKUNST LAAT DE STATUUT VAN GEHEIMHOUDING VERANDEREN. SPECIALE EDITIE!' schreeuwde een krantenjongen buiten in de hal.

Harry keek op en rende samen met Ron en Hermelien naar de krantenjongen en kocht voor zeven Knoeten een krant.

Hermelien's mond zakte open en Ron keek met een verbijsterd gezicht naar de kop die 'HET STATUUT VAN GEHEIMHOUDING GEWIJZIGD' luidde en een foto van Cornelis Droebel bewoog naast de kop. Het was een oude pasfoto. Droebel leek zenuwachtig. Ron en Hermelien keken over de schouders van Harry mee. Hermelien aan de linkerkant en Ron aan de rechterkant:

S_peciale editie van _de Ochtendprofeet

D_oor _A_ugusta _L_immeliek, hedenmiddag – _C_ornelis _D_roebel, de _M_inister van _T_overkunst, heeft naar aanleiding van een duel op een begraafplaats in _K_lein _Z_anikem vlakbij _L_onden, waarbij een heks en een _D_reuzel omkwamen, het _S_tatuut van _G_eheimhouding door _I_nternationaal Overlegorgaan van _H_eksenmeesters gewijzigd. _M_et deze wijziging is de _D_reuzelpremier en zijn ministers op hoogte gebracht van de tovenaarswereld en de dreiging van _H_ij _D_ie _N_iet _G_enoemd _M_ag _W_orden. _H_iermee heeft hij veel kritiek gekregen van enkele heksen en tovenaars. _E_millia _B_onkel, de minister onder het _D_epartement van _M_agische Wetshandhaving, sprak haar ongenoegen uit. '_N_u weet de hele _D_reuzelwereld dat er tovenaars en heksen bestaan. _S_traks staan ze allemaal bij de deuren van de heksen en tovenaars om een magische gunst te vragen!' _

M_aar _C_ornelis _D_roebel benadrukte dat – wanneer alles achter de rug is – het geheugen van alle _D_reuzels over de hele wereld zal worden gemodificeerd. _E_n hierbij zal de hulp van alle tovenaars en heksen over de hele wereld moeten worden ingeroepen. '_M_aar dit is pas aan de orde als _H_ij _D_ie _N_iet _G_enoemd _M_ag _W_orden weer is verslagen. _I_ntussen roep ik iedereen op om vooral op jullie toverkunsten te letten, deze mogen niet opgemerkt worden door gewone _D_reuzels, aangezien ik alleen de regering op hoogte heb gesteld. _

I_k heb gemeld dat als ze ongewone activiteiten opmerken,ze deze moeten melden. _

H_opelijk zullen we zo snel de _D_ooddoeners oppakken. _V_erder heb ik niks meer te melden.'_

C_ornelis _D_roebel wilde niks kwijt over het duel die plaatsvond hedenmiddag in _K_lein _Z_anikem waarbij _N_ymphadora _T_ops, een _S_chouwer, omkwam en een _D_reuzel die predikant was. _M_aar zijn persoonlijke assistent _P_ercy _W_emel liet wel doorschemeren dat er een begrafenis aan de gang was van de familie van onze welbekende _H_arry _P_otter, die _J_eweetwel versloeg op het toppunt van zijn macht, vijftien jaar geleden. _H_arry _P_otter werd hierbij bewaakt door _A_lbus _P_erkamentus en zijn aanhang. _M_aar er verschenen _D_ooddoeners zodat het tot een duel kwam. _M_eer details zullen zo snel mogelijk worden gepubliceerd. _

'Die vervloekte Percy! Alles doet hij om bekend te worden!' raasde Ron over zijn broer. Percy, die de familie Wemel vorig jaar had verlaten, is nu de assistent van de Minister om alle geruchten omtrent Harry en Voldemort te horen. Cornelis Droebel wilde niet geloven dat Voldemort was teruggekeerd en stuurde Percy als spion. Maar zijn vader had hem door en Percy heeft toen zijn ouderlijke huis verlaten om in Londen te gaan wonen.

Percy had Ron een uil gestuurd met een lange brief vol tirades over Harry. Percy had Ron geadviseerd om de vriendschap met Harry te verbreken waardoor Percy ook niet in een goed blaadje bij Harry kwam.

Nu Harry dit commentaar van Percy las, kwam alles weer bij hem boven.

'Dit moet ma lezen!' en Ron rende weg.

Hermelien zuchtte en Harry vroeg: 'Wat is er?'

'Ach, ik weet het niet. Ik weet niet of Droebel er wel goed aan heeft gedaan om de Dreuzelpremier op de hoogte te brengen. Nu heeft Voldemort' – 'Zeg die naam niet, wil je?' zei een heks venijnig die net langs kwam lopen en een boodschappentas liet vallen zodat er appels over de vloer rolden en eieren braken – 'meer redenen om Dreuzels aan te vallen.'

Harry zag het somber in. Voldemort was nu bezig om weer aan kracht te winnen. En dat lukte hem redelijk snel. Moest hij nu zich opofferen? Zorgen dat Voldemort een vloek over hem uitsprak in de hoop dat die weer terug zou kaatsen en Voldemort opnieuw velde? Maar wat als het niet lukte? Dan stierf Harry.

Harry zuchtte en zei dat hij het ook niet wist. Opeens had hij een idee: 'Hermelien, zullen we even uitzoeken wie Seneus is?'

Hermelien keek hem niet begrijpend aan. Harry kwam tot het besef dat Hermelien het nog niet wist. 'Oh! Je weet het nog niet! Kom, ik zal het uitleggen op weg naar de bibliotheek.'

Harry was net klaar met zijn verhaal toen ze de bibliotheek binnenstapten. Madame Rommella keek op vanuit haar boek, getiteld 'De Duistere Magie, de Opkomst en Ondergang van deze eeuw' en keek weer in haar boek toen zij zag wie het waren.

Hermelien was niet echt verbaasd. Zij zei zelfs dat het eigenlijk altijd logisch is geweest.

'Ik bedoel, als je al in je eerste jaar had geweten wat er aan de hand was met Voldemort en jou, dat iemand van hetzelfde bloed je moest beschermen, had je het snel ontdekt. Toch? Hoe heet hij ook alweer?'

'Seneus Evers'

Hermelien liet haar blik langs de honderden boekenkasten en duizenden boeken dwalen.

'Hmm, daar moeten we heen, kom Harry.'

Harry, die zich er niet over verwonderde dat Hermelien precies wist welk boek op welke plaats stond, liep achter Hermelien aan. Ze stopten bij een kast en Harry zag dat de kast een heleboel boeken bevatte over tovenaarsfamilies. Hermelien pakte een boek ('De Zuivere Tovenaarsfamilies') en sloeg die open op een tafel die zich in de buurt bevond. Hermelien riep naar Harry dat hij ook een boek moest pakken. Harry pakte een oud beschimmeld boek met een omhulsel van drakenleer en zag dat het 'De Duistere Tovenaarsbloeden' getiteld was, en zette het terug. Harry wist dat je James en Lily Potter niet in een boek tegen kon komen die over Duistere tovenaars gingen. Harry liet zijn vingers langs de bovenste planken glijden en stopte bij een nieuw uitziende boek ('E_dele_ G_eslachten_: E_en_ O_verzicht van_ A_lle_ T_ovenaarsfamilies_') en trok het van zijn plaats.

Harry keek naar het boek dat hem vaag bekend voorkwam.

'Hermelien! Is dit niet het boek dat in het huis van Sirius lag?'

Hermelien keek op, bekeek het boek en zei: 'Dat denk ik wel. Misschien zijn alle boeken van Sirius naar de bibliotheek overgeplaatst. Kijk er eens in.'

Harry ging naast Hermelien zitten en sloeg het open. Harry zag dat elke pagina een stamboom van een tovenaarsfamilie bevatte en sloeg het steeds om. De stambomen waren niet op alfabetische volgorde en dat maakte het zoeken lastig. Toen Harry weer een pagina omsloeg zag hij de stamboom van de familie Wemel. Harry keek naar Ron's naam. En toen verder naar boven. Toen viel zijn oog op een naam, Bellatrix van Detta. Een Dooddoener die Sirius vorig jaar op het Ministerie had proberen te vermoorden en Harry had haar op zijn beurt proberen te vermoorden. Maar de woede van Harry was overmand door het verdriet om Sirius. Harry wist dat leden van de zuiverste tovenaarsfamilies familie van elkaar waren. Maar toch bevreemdde het hem dat Bellatrix van Detta familie was van Ron. Toen kwam hij op iets. Vorig jaar, toen hij aan het Grimboudplein was, had hij de stamboom van Sirius gezien. En was hij achter gekomen dat Draco familie was van Sirius, zoals de echte tovenaarsfamilies familie zijn van elkaar. Maar Sirius vertelde ook dat de familie Wemel zijn familie was. Dus zou Draco een neef zijn van Ron. Harry volgde de lijntjes van de stamboom en toen werd zijn vermoeden bevestigd. In de stamboom van de familie Wemel stonden de namen: Lucius Malfidus, Narcissa Zwarts en Draco Malfidus.

Hermelien was aan haar vijfde boek toe en nog steeds had zij niks gevonden. Harry, die wel besefte dat hij wel mocht opschieten, bladerde het boek sneller door. En toen viel zijn oog op de titel van de bladzijde: 'F_amilie_ P_otter_'.

'Hermelien! Ik heb mijn stamboom gevonden!'

Hermelien ging gauw naast Harry zitten en keek samen met Harry naar de takken van de boom. Harry's vinger gleed langs zijn overgrootvader (Alan James Potter), zijn opa (James Ingmar Potter), zijn vader (James Apollonius Potter) en tenslotte zichzelf. Toen bedacht Harry dat hij niet de stamboom van de Potters moest hebben maar die van Evers.

'Nee. Foutje. We moeten de stamboom van de Evers hebben. Aan de slag dan maar weer.'

'Oh! Wat dom van me! Nee, wacht! Ik ben de familie Evers al tegengekomen. Even kijken waar ik dat boek heb gelaten.'

Hermelien zocht tussen de boeken die zij allemaal op de tafel had uitgespreid en pakte een klein boek. Het had een rode omslag met witte letters die 'D_e_ K_leine_T_ovenaarsfamilies_: F_amilies met _D_reuzels_' als titel had. Onder de titel stond een heel klein woordje dat Hermelien niet opmerkte: 'G_ecensureerd_'. Hermelien bladerde het snel door en liet Harry toen een pagina zien. 'D_e_F_amilie_ E_vers_' prijkte op de voorkant, en Harry zag een erg kleine stamboom. De opa en vader van Lily Evers stonden er niet op. De stamboom begon bij de kinderen: Lily, gestorven (getrouwd met James Maurits Potter, gestorven. Kind: Harry James Potter), Petunia (getrouwd met Herman Duffeling, gestorven. Kind: Dirk Duffeling, gestorven) en die van Seneus P. Evers. Achter de naam van Seneus stond geen getrouwde, maar wel een kind. Mark Evers.

Hermelien keek verward op. 'Harry, ik zie bij jouw ouders dat ze gestorven zijn. En je oom en neef.'

Harry keek naar Hermelien: 'Ja en?'

'Waarom staat dan niet achter je tantes naam dat zij gestorven is?'

Harry's ogen werden groot en zei: 'Maar.. maar.. dan leeft tante Petunia nog!'

Hermelien en Harry hingen nu al uren rond in de bibliotheek. Ze wilden er achter komen wie Seneus P. Evers was. Ze doorzochten alle gegevens van alle docenten die op Zweinstein werkten en ze vonden niet één ding dat vreemd was. Tot.. 'Hé, Harry. We hebben nu alle docenten gehad, maar wie er niet is, is Sneep!'

Harry keek verstoord op. Hij was juist bezig met de biografie van professor Anderling. ('Professor Minerva Anderling begon in 1965 met lesgeven aan Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus en is momenteel plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd.')

'Hé?'

'Ja, echt waar! We hebben nu iedereen gehad. Van professor Anderling tot Zwamdrift. De enige die ontbreekt is Sneep!'

'Maar, dat kan toch niet? Sneep kan mijn oom toch niet zijn?' Harry's gezicht was verwrongen van pure walging, als hij er al aan dacht.

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. Zij pakte haar toverstok tevoorschijn.

'Het is het enige aanknopingspunt dat we hebben. Misschien is Seneus wel een verdraaide naam. Laten we even kijken.'

Hermelien schreef met haar toverstok rode letters in de lucht, 'Seneus P Evers' prijkte er in de lucht. Hermelien keek aandachtig naar de letters.

Het deed Harry denken aan Marten Vilijn, de jongere Voldemort, toen hij vier jaar geleden aantoonde dat hij Voldemort was.

Hermelien riep: 'Ja! Ik heb het!' Zij zwaaide met haar stok en de letters verschoven tot 'Severus Sneep'.

Hermelien keek ontzet naar Harry, die mogelijk nog tien keer verbaasder was.

'H_ij_?'


	11. Het verstoten familielid

Het kwam als een klap voor Harry dat Severus Sneep, Harry's minst geliefde persoon op Zweinstein, zijn oom was. Harry wist niet of hij het tegen Sneep moest zeggen of tegen Perkamentus. Albus Perkamentus zou er niet echt blij mee zijn geweest als hij wist dat Harry toch had gewroet om er achter te komen wie het onbekende familielid was. De lessen gingen gewoon door. Ook al was Tops omgekomen bij het gevecht in Klein Zanikem. Er was wel een herdenkingsbijeenkomst gehouden in de Grote Zaal, maar dat was tijdens de lessen en Harry, Ron en Hermelien konden deze dienst niet bijwonen. Het zou te zeer in de gaten lopen als de leerlingen wisten dat Harry deel zou nemen aan de dienst.

De andere leerlingen die samen met Harry les hadden, wilden dolgraag weten wat er met Harry was gebeurd en klampten hem steeds aan. Maar dan was Ron of Hermelien er steeds om hen weg te houden bij Harry. En al gauw deden de wildste geruchten de ronde. Maar er zat steeds een kern van waarheid in: Harry was betrokken geweest bij het duel op de begraafplaats toen hij daar zijn familie wilde begraven.

Harry had nu les bij professor Delacour en de klas was bezig met de theorie over Dementors. Harry, die klaar was met zijn tekst, keek de klas rond. Delacour zag Harry rondkijken en liep naar hem toe.

'Zo, Harry. Al klaar?'

Harry keek verschrikt op maar kwam snel weer tot bedaren: 'Ja, professor.'

'Oke, mooi zo. Zeg, het is zo lang geleden dat we met elkaar hebben gesproken. Dat was tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi. Wat zeg je ervan om een keertje op mijn kantoortje langs te komen? Dan praten we bij. Dan mag je Ron en Hermelien ook meenemen. Afgesproken?'

'Afgesproken,' grijnsde Harry.

Harry, die met Ron en Hermelien in de Grote Zaal zat voor het diner, had hen net verteld over de uitnodiging van professor Delacour.

'Delacour nodigt _ons_ uit?' vroeg Ron met uitpuilende ogen.

'N_ou_ ja! Het is niet het einde van de wereld hoor. Gewoon een professor die ons uitnodigt!' sneerde Hermelien.

Harry pakte een toast van de tafel. De toast was van een andere soort dan Harry gewend was. De huis-elfen waren nog steeds niet bijgedraaid en de afdelingshoofden, geassisteerd door een docent, zorgden steeds voor het eten. Binnenkort zou een cursus 'T_over_ U_w_E_igen_ E_ten_ T_evoorschijn_', dat zou worden gegeven door professor Vector en Sinistra, gaan beginnen.

Harry die keek naar zijn toast nam een besluit. Hij stond op en vroeg Hermelien en Ron om mee te gaan.

'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg Ron.

'Naar de keukens. We gaan de huis-elfen zeggen dat ze weer moeten gaan werken!'

Harry stopte bij het schilderij met de peer. Hij kietelde hem en pakte de deurknop beet die even later tevoorschijn was gekomen. Harry stapte naar binnen, gevolgd door Ron en Hermelien.

Harry keek de uitgestorven keuken rond en vroeg zich af waar de huis-elfen waren. Harry besloot Dobby maar eens te gaan roepen.

'Dobby!'

'Hier is Dobby, meneer Harry Potter!' Dobby stapte uit een aanrechtkastje en zag dat die was ingericht in huiskamerstijl.

'Wonen de huis-elfen in de aanrechtkastjes?' vroeg Harry ongelovig.

Dobby lachte van oor tot oor en zei: 'Dat is het voorrecht van een huis-elf.'

Hermelien snoof en vroeg waar de andere elfen waren.

Dobby sprong op het dichtstbijzijnde aanrecht en riep: 'Collega's! Aantreden! Meneer Harry Potter wil iets zeggen!'

Overal gingen de kastjes open en sprongen er huis-elfen tevoorschijn.

Harry verwonderde zich dat ze zo snel waren en schraapte zijn keel. 'Ehh. Ik wilde even komen zeggen dat jullie weer voor ons moeten gaan zorgen. We kunnen niet zonder jullie. In de leerlingenkamers is het een puinhoop en we verhongeren bijna.'

Harry wist dat hij overdreef, maar hij kende de huis-elfen en wist dat ze snel schuldgevoelens kregen. En inderdaad, verscheidene elfen begonnen met hun hoofden tegen de aanrechten te bonken en te jammeren.

Harry vervolgde: 'Natuurlijk zouden jullie informatie moeten krijgen omtrent Vol – sorry, Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden. Maar daarvoor moeten jullie bij Perkamentus zijn, en ik weet zeker dat hij jullie informatie zal geven. Jullie zijn de geheimhouders van Perkamentus. Alsjeblieft, zorg weer voor ons.'

Een huis-elf die nogal parmantig gekleed was (een paarse theedoek met het gouden wapen van Zweinstein) en blijkbaar de leider was, stapte naar voren en zei: 'We zouden ons de ogen uit onze kop moeten schamen om ons zo te gedragen! We doen ons best om het goed te maken! Vanaf morgen zal alles weer anders zijn!'

Harry keek glimlachend naar Ron en Hermelien. Ron grijnsde breed en vroeg al om moorkoppen en soesjes waarop huis-elfen wegrenden om het lekkers te komen brengen. Hermelien keek afkeurend naar de huis-elfen en ging als eerste weg.

Harry besloot dat het tijd was om op te stappen en wenkte Ron die aan zijn derde moorkop was begonnen.

Harry en Ron liepen door de Grote Hal en hoorden kloppen op de deuren die naar buiten leidden. Harry keek om zich heen maar zag niemand aankomen lopen om open te doen en hij liep naar de deuren. Ron liep achter Harry aan en keek over Harry's schouder toen Harry opendeed.

Harry keek naar de gestalte die in de deuropening stond. De man droeg een versleten gewaad en had een hoornen bril op. Toen Harry beter keek zakte zijn mond open en Ron liet zijn moorkoppen en soesjes vallen. Percy Wemel, de broer van Ron, stond voor hen.

Het was duidelijk te zien dat Percy zijn beste tijd had gehad. Het gewaad dat hij droeg was duidelijk een paar weken geleden op zijn mooist geweest, maar nu was het aan vervanging toe. Het was met modder besmeurd en er waren brandplekken op geschroeid. En Percy's bril vertoonde barsten en zijn haar was verward. Naast hem stonden twee koffers.

Ron keek met open mond naar zijn broer en stamelde wat onsamenhangends . Toen hervond hij zich en zei kwaad: 'Wat doe je hier? Moet je niet de hielen likken van Cornelis Droebel?'

Percy zuchtte alleen maar en zakte in elkaar. Harry en Ron vingen hem op en sleepten hem naar de keuken en verder naar de Geheime Kamer. Toen ze daar waren had Harry geen idee wat ze met Percy moesten doen. Professor Perkamentus zag hen staan en hij liep snel naar Harry, Ron en de bewusteloze Percy toe. Perkamentus lichtte even een ooglid van Percy op en zei: 'Hij moet naar de ziekenboeg. Nee, Harry' – Harry wilde Percy al meenemen naar de ziekenboeg van madame Plijster - 'De ziekenboeg van de Orde is net klaar. Kom mee.'

Perkamentus ging hen voor naar de lift. Nu hoorde Harry een aankondiging voor elke verdieping net als op de oude locatie van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. De lift stopte bij de vijfde verdieping, ('Departement van Magische Rampen en Catastrofes, waaronder Traumateam bij Toverongevallen, Centraal Orgaan Revalideurs en Ziekenboeg van de Orde van de Feniks') Perkamentus nam Percy over van Harry en ging de gang op. Perkamentus draaide zich om en richtte zich tot Ron: 'Licht je moeder in. Maar haast je niet. Hij moet rusten. En Harry, kom je met mij mee?'

Ron en Hermelien bleven in de lift die naar beneden zoefde en Harry liep naast Perkamentus.

Ze gingen een grote kamer binnen en legden Percy op een bed. Perkamentus haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn en vuurde een lange zilverachtig lint af dat door de openstaande deur verdween. Even later kwam madame Plijster met een Heler binnen. Plijster keek meteen bij Percy en bracht hem bij met een tikje van haar toverstok.

Perkamentus boog zich over Percy en vroeg: 'Wil je vertellen wat er is gebeurd?'

Percy keek een beetje angstig naar Perkamentus en Harry. Toen ontspande hij zich en hij richtte zich op en vertelde: 'Het is al weer een jaar geleden, ik maakte promotie op het Ministerie van Toverkunst, bij Droebel. Nadat ik van thuis was weggelopen om me in Londen te gaan vestigen werd ik steeds belangrijker voor Droebel. Ik mocht overal heen om Droebel te vergezellen. Ik was griffier bij Harry's hoorzitting en al gauw mocht ik zelf hoorzittingen leiden. Ik geloofde de uitingen en kritiek van Droebel jegens u, professor. Maar al gauw begon ik iets te vermoeden. Dat Droebel toch niet zo machtig was als hij beweerde. Hij had geen invloed meer op de Wikenwegschaar en het Internationaal Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters wilde hem weg hebben. Toen begon ik te geloven dat Jeweetwel wel teruggekeerd was. En zodra Droebel merkte dat ik begon te twijfelen, werd ik minder ingeschakeld, maar door mijn arbeidsovereenkomst kon ik niet ontslagen worden. Maar toen ik commentaar had geleverd in de O_chtendprofeet_, commentaar dat ik op bevel van Cornelis Droebel moest leveren. Maar Cornelis Droebel verklaarde tegenover het hele ministerie dat hij daartoe geen opdracht had gegeven en hij zag zijn kans schoon om mij te ontslaan. Toen besefte ik dat u het al die tijd het bij het rechte eind heeft gehad. Ik ben alles kwijtgeraakt. Mijn huis, mijn bezem, alles. En besloot toen om lid te worden van de Orde van de Feniks. Als mijn ouders en familie mij tenminste vergeven.'

'Dat doen wij! Oh, Percy! Wat heb ik je gemist!' riep mevrouw Wemel uit die in de deuropening had gestaan en naar het verhaal van Percy had geluisterd. Molly Wemel knuffelde haar op twee na oudste zoon en veegde haar eigen tranen af.

Madame Plijster kwam aanlopen met een dampende beker en beval Percy die op te drinken. Meteen voelde Percy zich veel beter en Perkamentus zei: 'Er is volgens mij vast nog wel een plek voor je over. Engelbert Dop slaapt alleen op een kamer die groot genoeg is voor twee. Kom, ik wijs je de weg wel.'

Perkamentus, Percy, mevrouw Wemel, Ron, Hermelien en Harry liepen de kamer uit en gingen met de lift naar beneden. 'Derde verdieping, Leefruimte voor de Leden van de Orde van de Feniks,' riep dezelfde vrouwenstem en het hek gleed open. Perkamentus ging het gezelschap voor en hield halt voor een deur. Nummer twaalf stond erop in gouden lijntjes en daaronder de naam 'Engelbert Dop'. Perkamentus haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn en schreef onder de naam van Engelbert Percy's naam. Perkamentus deed de deur open en stapte naar binnen. Harry die nieuwsgierig was hoe de leden van de Orde sliepen was aangenaam verrast door wat hij zag. Hij zag een gezellige huiskamer met een afscheiding die waarschijnlijk naar de slaapkamer leidde. Harry zag een klein keukentje. Percy was erg tevreden met zijn kamer en ging naar de slaapkamer. Perkamentus keek hem na en riep nog naar hem: 'Er worden nog wel wat gewaden gebracht.'

Harry, die begreep dat Percy wilde rusten, ging met Ron en Hermelien naar beneden.

'We hebben voor vanavond geen huiswerk hè?' vroeg Harry aan Hermelien.

'Ehh, we moesten voor professor Delacour de Dementors precies beschrijven en voor Marcel de werking van de Duivelsstrik,' antwoordde Hermelien.

'Niets, dus,' zei Ron.

'Kom op, dan kunnen we naar professor Delacour.'

Harry wist nog precies de weg naar de kamer van professor Delacour. Hij was er al vaker geweest, in zijn tweede jaar moest hij fanmail beantwoorden van professor Smalhart, die nu in St. Holisto's lag, en hij leerde de Patronusbezwering bij professor Lupos in zijn derde jaar, twee jaar geleden, toen hij in zijn vierde jaar zat, werd hij geholpen door de namaak-Dolleman en vorig jaar had hij strafregels moeten schrijven bij Dorothea Omber.

Harry klopte aan en Delacour deed open. 'Kom binnen, leuk dat jullie er zijn.'

Ron en Hermelien schuifelden wat ongemakkelijk naar binnen en Delacour zei: 'Ga toch zitten, dan maak ik wat thee. T_oaí_.' Er spoot hete thee uit de punt van de toverstok van Delacour en ze gaf een kopje aan Ron. 'Hoe gaat het met je broer, Bill?'

Ron keek vreemd op, hij had zo'n vraag niet verwacht. 'Eh, ja. Goed. Wacht eens, u kreeg toch vorig jaar bijles Engels van Bill toen u nog bij Goudgrijp werkte?'

Delacour was enigszins van haar stuk gebracht maar glimlachte toen.

'Je bent goed op hoogte. Ja, dat is waar. Ik zou ook bij Goudgrijp zijn gebleven als ik geen problemen had gekregen.'

Harry keek vragend naar Fleur Delacour en vroeg: 'Problemen? Toch niks ernstigs met de kobolden ofzo?'

Harry wist dat je beter geen problemen kon krijgen met kobolden omdat die niet mis waren als het om hun goud ging. Harry wist dat nog goed, omdat Ludo Bazyun, destijds nog het hoofd van de Afdeling Magische Sport en Recreatie problemen had gekregen nadat hij een weddenschap met de kobolden had verloren.

Professor Delacour lachte en zei: 'Nee, gelukkig niet. Maar wel in de liefde. Jullie weten dat Bill me toen bijles gaf in Engels, hé? Tijdens één van die bijlessen kwamen we erachter dat we verliefd waren geworden op elkaar en toen kregen we iets. Toen vond ik dat ik beter niet meer bij de Goudgrijp kon blijven werken en ben toen weggegaan. Gelukkig had professor Perkamentus nog een vacature hier. Die heb ik met beide handen aangenomen.'

Ron's mond zakte open van verbazing en hij zei verontwaardigd: 'Bill heeft helemaal niet gezegd dat jullie iets hadden!'

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen en zei: 'Dat maakt Bill zelf wel uit! Je hoeft niet altijd alles te weten en…' Hermelien wilde Ron nog meer van repliek dienen maar zij werd onderbroken door Delacour die zei: 'Hermelien. Het is niet erg. We maakten het niet bekend omdat de kobolden niets erger vinden dan wanneer werknemers iets hebben met elkaar. Dan houden ze hun hoofd niet genoeg bij het werk. Als we het zouden vertellen zou het vast gaan uitlekken en zouden we ontslagen worden. Maar tja, het is toch misgegaan. Een belangrijke functionaris van de Goudgrijp was opeens van plan om bij Bill op bezoek te komen. Maar het was juist ongelukkig dat ik daar net was. Hij betrapte ons en gaf ons de keus. Allebei weg of een van ons. Toen heb ik mezelf aangeboden en ontslag genomen.'

Harry, Ron en Hermelien bleven nog wat napraten voordat ze weer teruggingen naar hun leerlingenkamer.

Ze stapten net door het portretgat toen ze zagen dat verscheidene leerlingen, waaronder Ginny Wemel, Kasper en Dennis Krauwel, Parvati Patil en Belinda Broom aandachtig naar iets keken. Toen Harry dichterbij kwam hoorde hij gekraak en klonk de stem van Cornelis Droebel door de radio.

Ron en Hermelien gingen gauw naast Harry zitten en luisterden aandachtig naar de uitzending van de Magische Omroep Stichting.

'Vandaag heb ik samen met het Internationaal Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters en Wikenweegschaar besloten dat ik, na meer dan vijf jaar trouwe dienst, zal aftreden als Minister van Toverkunst.'

Plots verstomde het geroezemoes in de kamer.


	12. De sluwe Zwadderich

Oktober ging gestaag voorbij en de laatste warme dag was op een zaterdag begin november, na Halloween. Harry, Hermelien en Ron zaten buiten aan het meer in de zon. Ze bespraken alles wat er in de afgelopen maand was gebeurd. De verhoudingen tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich waren veel beter geworden. Zelfs Sneep trok zijn leerlingen niet meer zo erg voor als eerst. Harry begon hem minder te haten. Hij wist niet of het een goed teken was. Toen Malfidus tijdens het Halloweenfeestmaal bekend maakte dat Zwadderich zich bevrijdde van de onverdraagzaamheid en de tegenwerking had Sneep er werkelijk moorddadig uit gezien. Het leek logisch dat Sneep Zwadderich in ere wilde houden. Maar Sneep kon er blijkbaar mee leven. Maar de Griffoendors, Huffelpuffen en Ravenklauwers hadden wel eerst honend en ongelovig gereageerd. Toen ze merkten dat het serieus werd bedoeld konden ze er wel mee leven. Nu was de hele school in alle opzichten veranderd. Geen vijandigheden meer tijdens de lessen Toverdranken of Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Malfidus vroeg zelfs vriendelijk aan Hagrid, toen ze elkaar ontmoetten in de Drie Bezemstelen in Zweinsveld, hoe het met de reuzen ging. Hagrid wist hier totaal niet mee om te gaan en kon alleen maar wat stamelen en morste een grote kan Boterbier over zich heen.

Harry liet alles nog eens de revue passen en deed zijn ogen open toen Ron riep: 'Hee, kijk daar eens! Wat is dat?'

Harry richtte zich op en keek met Hermelien naar de horizon waar de lucht steeds zwarter werd en er zich een sigaarvormige wolk vormde. Hermelien's ogen werden groot van angst toen ze schreeuwde: 'Dat is een tornado! Kom, meteen naar het kasteel! Die tornado komt op ons af.'

Dat was inderdaad waar, de lucht rondom het kasteel werd steeds zwarter en het begon te regenen. De zon was opeens verdwenen achter de dikke zwarte wolken. Het regende steeds harder en toen Harry, Ron en Hermelien net in het kasteel waren begon het te plenzen. Harry deed snel de grote voordeuren dicht en vergrendelde deze. Opeens hoorde hij een sirene en de stem van professor Anderling: 'Iedereen naar de Grote Zaal, graag! Het schoolhoofd gaat iets vertellen!'

Harry rende achter Ron en Hermelien naar de Grote Zaal. Daar waren alle leerlingen al. Perkamentus stond op en schraapte zijn keel.

'Er is een tornado op weg naar het kasteel. Ik kan jullie wel vertellen dat dit zeer ongewoonlijk is voor Schotland. Daarom rijst er een vermoeden bij ons dat Heer Voldemort dit heeft veroorzaakt.'

Even was de stem van Perkamentus onverstaanbaar doordat de tornado het meer had bereikt en het water tegen de rotsen liet beuken. Door het betoverde plafond kon Harry zien dat de tornado al dichtbij was.

Perkamentus draaide zich om naar de tornado en wilde weer verder gaan totdat Anderling schreeuwde om boven het gebulder uit te komen: 'Kijk! De tornado splitst zich!'

De tornado spleet zich in tweeën en de helften splitsten zodat er vier tornado's ontstonden. Door het betoverde plafond zag iedereen dat een tornado richting het Zwerkbalveld ging en de doelen mee de lucht in namen. De Kassen van Marcel werden aan diggelen gesmeten. De andere twee trokken over het kasteel en overal werd het gebulder luider en konden de leerlingen zien en horen hoe de tornado over de Uilenvleugel trok. In de Uilenvleugel waren geen ramen waardoor de tornado naar binnen blies en uilen meenam op zijn tocht. Harry keek angstig naar de lucht die bliksemde. Opeens zag hij een wit vlekje en hij schreeuwde: 'HEDWIG!'

Hedwig probeerde, net als al de andere uilen, uit alle macht weg te vliegen van de tornado's maar ze werd ingehaald en meegevoerd.

Er klonk een luide bonk op het dak en Ron zag iets langs een van de ramen flitsen. Het was de gouden haan van de Noordertoren die eraf was gerukt.

Het opmerkelijke aan de tornado's was dat ze in de buurt van het kasteel bleven. Dat maakte het onmogelijk om het kasteel te verlaten, wat het vermoeden van Perkamentus extra bevestigde. Perkamentus vond blijkbaar dat het lang genoeg geduurd had en wenkte professor Anderling. Ze gingen door de grote deuren van de Grote Zaal. Harry vermoedde dat hij andere leden van de Orde optrommelde om die tornado te verwijderen. En inderdaad, een half uurtje later verdwenen de tornado's even snel als ze waren gekomen. De zwarte wolken verdwenen en een waterig zonnetje brak door. Het bleef nog wel steeds regenen. Harry ging gauw met Ron en Hermelien naar buiten om te kijken wat de schade was. Harry zag overal uilen verfomfaaid terugvliegen naar de Uilenvleugel waarvan het dak was afgerukt.

Harry zag tot zijn ontzetting dat er niets meer over was van het Zwerkbalveld met de tribunes. De glazen van Kas Drie waren allemaal vernield en de andere kassen waren spoorloos. Aan de rand van het Verboden Bos waren bomen ontworteld. Ze lagen er treurig bij. Harry keek naar de rotsen en ontdekte met een schok dat de reuzeninktvis door de grote tornado was opgetild en neergesmeten op de rotsen. Hermelien zei met een overslaande stem: 'Dit moeten we vertellen aan Hagrid! Hij kan de inktvis vast wel redden. Kom op.'

Hermelien begon te rennen, achtergevolgd door Harry en Ron. Ze bleef abrupt staan toen zij het huisje van Hagrid zag. Alhoewel, het stond niet meer op zijn normale plek, het was het Verboden Bos in geslingerd. Perkamentus stond samen met Hagrid aan de rand en Perkamentus zwaaide met zijn toverstok, in een poging om Hagrid's huisje terug te laten vliegen. Maar het wilde niet echt vlotten.

'Hagrid! Ben je ongedeerd?' vroeg Hermelien. Hagrid draaide zich om, zijn treurige gezicht kreeg een glimlach en hij zei: 'Met mij is alles prima! Maar toen mijn hutje werd opgetild was het wel effe slikken. Ja, ja. Dat je dat nog es mee mag maken! Ik sprong snel mijn voordeur uit en daar ging ie!'

Harry keek op en zei: 'Je zei dat je dat nog eens mee kon maken. Is dit al eens eerder gebeurd?' Perkamentus draaide zich om en keek waarschuwend naar Hagrid. 'Inderdaad. Heer Voldemort heeft dit zo'n twintig jaar geleden al geprobeerd. Hij liet wel meer natuurkrachten op ons los. Dit is slechts een voorbode.'

Hermelien keek angstig, Ron's mond zakte open.

Perkamentus zei tegen Hagrid: 'Misschien kunnen we Congar vragen om ons te helpen. Misschien dat hij en enkele helpers je huisje terug kunnen brengen.'

Hagrid knikte en zei tegen Harry: 'Congar is de leider van de reuzen. Ze kennen vast helpen! Ik spreek je later wel weer hè!'

'Maar is de reuzeninktvis niet belangrijker dan je huisje?!'

Hagrid die al achter Perkamentus aan was gelopen stopte en draaide zich om. 'Hè, wat bedoel je? Wat is er met Slijmpie?'

Harry keek verbijsterd en vroeg of Hagrid de reuzeninktvis zo noemde? Hagrid grinnikte en zei: 'Iets van vroeger. Wat is er mee?'

'Die is op de rotsen neergesmeten. En hij ziet er slecht uit.'

Hagrid knikte vastberaden en riep Perkamentus terug. Samen gingen ze naar het meer. Hagrid stopte nog even en draaide zich om en zei: 'Gaan jullie maar naar het kasteel. Jullie kunnen toch niks doen!'

Harry knikte en liep toen met Hermelien en Ron terug naar het kasteel.

Op voorstel van Harry gingen hij, Hermelien en Ron naar de Uilenvleugel. Harry wilde weten of Hedwig niks mankeerde. Toen Harry de deur open deed en omhoog keek zag hij dat het dak al gemaakt was. Hij keek rond in een poging iets wits te ontdekken. Harry floot schril en vanachter een dakbalk kwam Hedwig aanvliegen. Haar veren stonden alle kanten uit en haar witte kleur was een beetje groezelig geworden.

Harry nam Hedwig mee naar de badkamer van Griffoendor en waste Hedwig en streek haar veren weer netjes. Toen Harry met Hedwig in de leerlingenkamer kwam gaf Hedwig Harry een kopje en vloog naar het openstaande raam, terug naar de Uilenvleugel.

Hermelien stond bij een raam en keek naar de strakblauwe lucht. Harry keek Hermelien vragend aan.

'Ach niks. Ik heb het gevoel dat het weer verandert. Het is zo koud.'

Later zou blijken dat Hermelien gelijk had.

Kasper Krauwel kwam de kamer binnen, zwaaiend met een envelop.

'Harry! Harry! Ik heb hier een brief van professor Anderling voor jou!'

Harry keek verbaasd op en nam de brief in ontvangst. Hij verbrak het zegel, haalde de brief eruit, vouwde hem open en las:

B_este _H_arry, _

O_mdat het _Z_werkbalseizoen eigenlijk al lang is begonnen maar het moment niet juist was hebben we besloten dat de eerste wedstrijd van het seizoen gespeeld zal worden op vrijdag voor de kerstvakantie. _D_e wedstrijd is uiteraard tegen _Z_wadderich. _A_an jou de taak om het team weer bij elkaar te roepen en te gaan trainen. _I_k verwacht de _Z_werkbalcup weer op mijn kamer aan het eind van het seizoen. _D_us zorg voor een goed getraind team!. _H_eel veel succes, _

P_rofessor _M. A_nderling. _

Harry keek op en zag dat Hermelien en Ron hem aankeken.

'Niks bijzonders. Het Zwerkbalseizoen begint weer en de eerste wedstrijd is natuurlijk tegen Zwadderich. Ik moet het team weer bij elkaar roepen en trainen.'

Ron keek hem ongelovig aan en riep uit: 'Dat noemt hij niks bijzonders! Anderling had gelijk! Je moet wel gauw gaan beginnen! Wie zitten er nu eigenlijk in het team?'

Nu was het de beurt aan Harry om Ron ongelovig aan te kijken. 'Wie zit er in het team? Dat moet jij weten! Jij hebt vorig jaar bijna het hele jaar gespeeld. Ik niet! Nou oke. Wie er mee doen zijn: jij, Ginny, Simon Filister, Katja Bell, Dennis en Kasper Krauwel en ik.'

Hermelien keek Harry fronsend aan en vroeg: 'Hoe weet je zo zeker dat dit het goede team is?'

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Dat weet ik gewoon. Ik kreeg plotseling een inval. Ik ga naar bed. Tot morgen.'

'Ik ga ook, welterusten Hermelien,' zei Ron.

Harry keek door het raam, naar de lucht. Die was helder met fonkelende sterren. Harry deed zijn ogen dicht…

'Harry! Wakker worden!'

Harry deed slaapdronken zijn ogen op en zag wazig een stralende Ron. Harry richtte zich op en pakte zijn bril. Het viel hem op dat de slaapkamer wel erg donker was ondanks de witte lucht. Ron straalde nog steeds en riep uit: 'Het heeft gesneeuwd! Echt waanzinnig veel!'

Ron probeerde het raam open te maken, maar het raam gaf niet mee. Ron zette zijn schouder tegen het raamkozijn en duwde uit alle macht. De sneeuw die metersdik op de dorpel lag verschoof en Ron schoot uit het raam. Dankzij een snelle reactie van Harry, die hem bij zijn pyjamabroek pakte, viel hij net niet.

'Ehh, bedankt Harry. Kom op, vandaag is de wedstrijd tegen Zwadderich. We gaan er tegenaan!'

Er waren nu al vijf weken voorbij gegaan sinds Harry die brief had gekregen van Anderling. En in die weken hadden ze koortsachtig getraind. Het hele Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor. En nu was de dag aangebroken. De eerste wedstrijd van het seizoen, dat veel te laat begon. De tweede wedstrijd tegen Ravenklauw was al over drie weken. Dat was zo bepaald om het schema een beetje in te halen. Harry had twee keer per week met zijn team getraind, allerlei tactieken laten zien op het bord waar vlaggetjes en lichtjes bewogen en knipperden. Toen Harry wanhopig de Luiaardligging probeerde uit te leggen waren Ron en Ginny een beetje aan het klieren met elkaar en waren Kasper en Dennis aan het roddelen over de puistjes van Herpine Zoster. Nu wist Harry hoe Oliver Plank zich moest hebben gevoeld toen Fred en George zo deden.

Maar deze morgen was Harry veel zelfverzekerder dan al zijn eerste wedstrijden van de andere seizoenen. Hij ging naar de kleedkamer met Ron maar zag dat er nog niemand was. Harry was er ook veel te vroeg. Dat was zijn taak als aanvoerder. Ginny kwam tien minuten later, gevolgd door Kasper, Dennis, Katja en Simon. Harry hoorde hoe de hele school langs de deuren van de kleedkamer schoof. Druk pratend, mompelend, schreeuwend. Even later hoorde Harry de stem van Daan Tomas die de plaats van Leo Jordaan in nam, die vorig jaar zijn laatste jaar had afgemaakt.

'Welkom bij de eerste wedstrijd van het seizoen! Dappere machtige Griffoendor tegen de gemene, sluwe Zwadderich!!'

Normaal was er gejuich te horen voor Griffoendor van zowel de Griffoendors, Ravenklauwen als Huffelpufs. En boegeroep voor Zwadderich. Maar Zwadderich juichte nu ook mee en andersom gold hetzelfde voor Zwadderich.

Madame Hooch leidde de wedstrijd zoals gewoonlijk en sommeerde iedereen om op zijn of haar bezems te gaan zitten. Er klonk een schel fluitje en de wedstrijd was begonnen. Griffoendor was eerst in balbezit. Katja, die samen met Ginny en Dennis Jagers waren, gooide de vuurrode Slurk naar Ginny en deze ontweek handig een Beuker die slap werd geslagen door Korzel.

'Haha, dat was een slappe bal! Hup, Ginny. Nu ligt de weg open voor je! Oh potverdorie nog an..'

'TOMAS! Je mag dan wel op de plaats zitten van Jordaan, maar dat betekent niet dat je ook zijn commentaar mag overnemen! Onpartijdig becommentariëren, anders zit je zo tussen het publiek!'

Harry luisterde naar het commentaar van Daan en hij vond het lang zo niet leuk als dat van Jordaan.

Hij keek op zijn gemak rond naar de Snaai, die honderd en vijftig punten opbracht en waarmee de wedstrijd gewonnen was. De Snaai had afmetingen van een forse walnoot, was van zuiver goud gemaakt en had twee lange vleugels. Het bewoog heel snel en was moeilijk te vinden. Harry dook naar voren en ontweek een Beuker die zijn kant op gevlogen was. Harry keek rond, hij wilde weten wie de Beuker zijn kant op had geslagen. Maar hij zag de Drijvers aan de andere kant van het veld. Dat verontrustte hem.

Opeens floot een Beuker langs zijn linkeroog en de andere langs zijn rechterbeen. Harry voelde dat het niet klopte en zoefde weg. Maar de twee Beukers kwamen zijn kant op. Opeens moest Harry denken aan zijn tweede jaar hier op Zweinstein. Toen wilde iemand hem vermoorden en er was een Beuker behekst. Dit leek er op; alleen was het verschil dat het nu twee Beukers waren. Harry dook naar beneden, en toen naar boven. Hij zwenkte alle kanten op en vloog zelfs ook buiten het veld. De Beukers lieten zich door niets en niemand tegenhouden en vloog gewoon door de eikenhouten balken waarop de tribunes waren bevestigd. De tribune van Ravenklauw trilde onheilspellends en de tweede Beuker vloog door een steunpaal en de hele tribune zakte aan een kant naar beneden. Iedereen op de tribunes van Ravenklauw gilde en probeerden de personen te redden die waren gevallen over de rand. De andere leerlingen van Griffoendor, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich keken vol afgrijzen naar wat er aan de andere kant van het veld afspeelde.

Op de lerarentribune was Daan overeind gesprongen en bracht uitvoerig een verslag uit van de Beukers die Harry achtervolgden. De andere teamspelers waren gestopt en keken naar Harry die zo snel wegvloog met zijn Vuurflits dat hij alleen een rode streep was. Ron probeerde op zijn Helleveeg 7 Harry te helpen, maar Harry zelf was gewoon te snel en de Beukers pasten zich goed aan zijn snelheid. Perkamentus en Anderling stonden snel op en trokken hun stokken. Perkamentus richtte op de voorste Beuker en mompelde: 'R_educto_'.

De Beuker explodeerde met een knal van een kanon en Anderling schoot na drie schoten raak en de tweede Beuker ontplofte net zo hard.

Harry vloog terug naar het veld en was uitgeput en bezweet.

'Harry Potter komt weer terug! Wordt de wedstrijd doorgezet? Afgelast? Uitgesteld? Nee wacht! Wat laat Harry zien? Het is de Snaai! De wedstrijd is afgelopen met tweehonderd en dertig tegen honderd en tien!'

Het was waar. Harry had, tijdens de achtervolging, de Snaai gezien en had die gewoon uit de lucht geplukt.

De Zwadderaars protesteerden niet. Ze accepteerden de uitslag en gingen weer terug naar hun kleedkamer. De teamleden van Harry renden naar Harry en knuffelden en kusten hem. Dit was de eerste overwinning van het seizoen!

Harry kreeg na zijn overwinning weer een leuke tijd. Want het werd kerst. Het kasteel maakte een uitgestorven indruk, vrijwel alle leerlingen waren naar huis. De leerlingen van wie de ouders bij de Orde werkten waren wel op Zweinstein, in de Geheime Kamer. Daar werd ook Kerst gevierd. En hoe!

Het plafond spoot warme sneeuw en deze bleef op de grond liggen. Er kwam geen dik pak sneeuw. Maar een acceptabele hoeveelheid. Op de woonverdiepingen waren alle huizen bedekt met dennentakken. Hierdoor hadden de bewoners heel wat moeite om hun eigen deuren te vinden. Kortom, de hele Geheime Kamer was in kerststemming. Omdat er geen leerlingen waren op Zweinstein, die niets mochten weten van de Orde, hielden ze het kerstmaal in de Grote Zaal. Op de eerste kerstdag werd Harry gewekt. Harry kreunde en deed zijn ogen voorzichtig open. Het eerste wat hij zag was veel rood, heel veel rood, en toen besefte hij dat hij in het gezicht van mevrouw Wemel keek.

'Goedemorgen Harry. Vrolijk kerstfeest. Ik was toch in de buurt en het leek me wel leuk om je cadeautjes persoonlijk te geven. Alsjeblieft.'

Harry ging rechtop zitten en zag dat Ron ook al wakker was. Ron hield, met een gezicht vol afschuw, een kastanjebruine trui voor zich. Ron haatte kastanjebruin. Harry bekeek zijn pakketje en maakte dat open. Er kwam een rode met gele trui tevoorschijn. Er was een gouden leeuw op geborduurd die een zwarte slang in zijn bek had.

'Mevrouw Wemel, u weet toch dat Zwadderich en Griffoendor weer vrienden zijn?' vroeg Harry bijna berispend.

Mevrouw Wemel boog haar hoofd en zei: 'Dat weet ik wel, Harry. Maar Zwadderich blijft Zwadderich. Doe je trui gewoon niet aan als er Zwadderaars in de buurt zijn.'

Verder zag Harry veel snoep dat afkomstig was van Zacharinus' Zoetwarenmagazijn. Hij zag een langwerpig pakje van Sirius. Hij maakte het open en even sloeg zijn hart over. In het pakje lag een toverstok. Goudachtig en glanzend. Er zat een briefje bij. Sirius zei dat dat dezelfde soort toverstok was als Harry nu had. Maar deze bevatte meer kracht. 'Dat zul je nodig hebben. Vrolijk kerstfeest,' sloot Sirius zijn brief af.

Verder was er een nieuwe set toverschaak van Hagrid. De stokoude set van Ron had de zijne onherstelbaar vernield toen Ron had gewonnen. Van Hermelien was er een boek over toverfamilies.

Ron keek er naar en zei: 'Typisch iets voor Hermelien. Ma, is het ontbijt al klaar?'

Mevrouw Wemel rolde met haar ogen en knikte.

Even later zaten ze met bijna de hele Orde in de Grote Zaal. Toen het ontbijt voorbij was ging Harry, goed gevuld, met Ron op weg naar het Zwerkbalveld. Ze wilden nog even samen spelen. En het zou ook een goede oefening zijn voor de wedstrijd tegen Ravenklauw.

Harry keek de hal in om te kijken of er niemand langs kwam en wilde in de richting van de voordeuren lopen toen hem iets vreemds opviel. Het leek alsof er met iets was gesleept, verderop in de hal.

'…toen ging Hermelien zo van BAF.. was echt lachen, joh. Hé, wat is er?'

Harry rende naar de gang die leidde naar het trappenhuis. Hij zag nu de vlekken duidelijk en volgde deze. Ron, die er helemaal niks van begreep, volgde Harry.

'Kijk, zie je deze sleepsporen. Alsof iemand met iets heeft gesleept. Iets groots en zwaars. Kom op.'

Ze liepen over bewegende trappen, behekste trappen en kwamen toen helemaal in de Oostvleugel. Voor Harry liep er een trap en Harry wist dat deze naar de Oostertoren leidde. Maar voor zover hij wist, was er geen deur naar de toren. Harry haalde zijn nieuwe toverstok tevoorschijn en mompelde: 'S_howide_'. In de blinde muur verscheen een vorm van een deur en Harry zag dat er een trap achter was. In de lucht, bij de deur, was een woord geschreven: 'N_otre_ D_ame_'.

Ron's mond zakte open en zei: 'Maar, hoe wist je die spreuk? En hoe maken we nu die deur open?'

'Ik weet het niet. Ik kreeg een soort kracht van de stok. En ik denk dat N_otre_ D_ame_ een wachtwoord is. Laten we het proberen. N_otre_ D_ame_.'

In de muur verschenen naden, net als in de kerkers, en de muur schoof opzij.

Harry stapte naar binnen en liep de treden op. Hij liep, met Ron achter zich, de toren helemaal door. Opeens kwam hij in een kamer met een grote spiegel. Zo hoog als het plafond, met een rijkversierde gouden lijst en twee klauwpoten. Aan de bovenkant van de lijst was een spreuk uitgesneden: Negereb_ jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki_.

Harry zag zichzelf in de spiegel. Maar volgens de spiegel was hij in gevecht met Voldemort. En hij zag Voldemort vallen. De echte Harry draaide zich om naar Ron en stamelde: 'We hebben de Spiegel van Negereb weer gevonden.'


	13. Natuurgeweld en bezems

Oktober ging gestaag voorbij en de laatste warme dag was op een zaterdag begin november, na Halloween. Harry, Hermelien en Ron zaten buiten aan het meer in de zon. Ze bespraken alles wat er in de afgelopen maand was gebeurd. De verhoudingen tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich waren veel beter geworden. Zelfs Sneep trok zijn leerlingen niet meer zo erg voor als eerst. Harry begon hem minder te haten. Hij wist niet of het een goed teken was. Toen Malfidus tijdens het Halloweenfeestmaal bekend maakte dat Zwadderich zich bevrijdde van de onverdraagzaamheid en de tegenwerking had Sneep er werkelijk moorddadig uit gezien. Het leek logisch dat Sneep Zwadderich in ere wilde houden. Maar Sneep kon er blijkbaar mee leven. Maar de Griffoendors, Huffelpuffen en Ravenklauwers hadden wel eerst honend en ongelovig gereageerd. Toen ze merkten dat het serieus werd bedoeld konden ze er wel mee leven. Nu was de hele school in alle opzichten veranderd. Geen vijandigheden meer tijdens de lessen Toverdranken of Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Malfidus vroeg zelfs vriendelijk aan Hagrid, toen ze elkaar ontmoetten in de Drie Bezemstelen in Zweinsveld, hoe het met de reuzen ging. Hagrid wist hier totaal niet mee om te gaan en kon alleen maar wat stamelen en morste een grote kan Boterbier over zich heen.

Harry liet alles nog eens de revue passen en deed zijn ogen open toen Ron riep: 'Hee, kijk daar eens! Wat is dat?'

Harry richtte zich op en keek met Hermelien naar de horizon waar de lucht steeds zwarter werd en er zich een sigaarvormige wolk vormde. Hermelien's ogen werden groot van angst toen ze schreeuwde: 'Dat is een tornado! Kom, meteen naar het kasteel! Die tornado komt op ons af.'

Dat was inderdaad waar, de lucht rondom het kasteel werd steeds zwarter en het begon te regenen. De zon was opeens verdwenen achter de dikke zwarte wolken. Het regende steeds harder en toen Harry, Ron en Hermelien net in het kasteel waren begon het te plenzen. Harry deed snel de grote voordeuren dicht en vergrendelde deze. Opeens hoorde hij een sirene en de stem van professor Anderling: 'Iedereen naar de Grote Zaal, graag! Het schoolhoofd gaat iets vertellen!'

Harry rende achter Ron en Hermelien naar de Grote Zaal. Daar waren alle leerlingen al. Perkamentus stond op en schraapte zijn keel.

'Er is een tornado op weg naar het kasteel. Ik kan jullie wel vertellen dat dit zeer ongewoonlijk is voor Schotland. Daarom rijst er een vermoeden bij ons dat Heer Voldemort dit heeft veroorzaakt.'

Even was de stem van Perkamentus onverstaanbaar doordat de tornado het meer had bereikt en het water tegen de rotsen liet beuken. Door het betoverde plafond kon Harry zien dat de tornado al dichtbij was.

Perkamentus draaide zich om naar de tornado en wilde weer verder gaan totdat Anderling schreeuwde om boven het gebulder uit te komen: 'Kijk! De tornado splitst zich!'

De tornado spleet zich in tweeën en de helften splitsten zodat er vier tornado's ontstonden. Door het betoverde plafond zag iedereen dat een tornado richting het Zwerkbalveld ging en de doelen mee de lucht in namen. De Kassen van Marcel werden aan diggelen gesmeten. De andere twee trokken over het kasteel en overal werd het gebulder luider en konden de leerlingen zien en horen hoe de tornado over de Uilenvleugel trok. In de Uilenvleugel waren geen ramen waardoor de tornado naar binnen blies en uilen meenam op zijn tocht. Harry keek angstig naar de lucht die bliksemde. Opeens zag hij een wit vlekje en hij schreeuwde: 'HEDWIG!'

Hedwig probeerde, net als al de andere uilen, uit alle macht weg te vliegen van de tornado's maar ze werd ingehaald en meegevoerd.

Er klonk een luide bonk op het dak en Ron zag iets langs een van de ramen flitsen. Het was de gouden haan van de Noordertoren die eraf was gerukt.

Het opmerkelijke aan de tornado's was dat ze in de buurt van het kasteel bleven. Dat maakte het onmogelijk om het kasteel te verlaten, wat het vermoeden van Perkamentus extra bevestigde. Perkamentus vond blijkbaar dat het lang genoeg geduurd had en wenkte professor Anderling. Ze gingen door de grote deuren van de Grote Zaal. Harry vermoedde dat hij andere leden van de Orde optrommelde om die tornado te verwijderen. En inderdaad, een half uurtje later verdwenen de tornado's even snel als ze waren gekomen. De zwarte wolken verdwenen en een waterig zonnetje brak door. Het bleef nog wel steeds regenen. Harry ging gauw met Ron en Hermelien naar buiten om te kijken wat de schade was. Harry zag overal uilen verfomfaaid terugvliegen naar de Uilenvleugel waarvan het dak was afgerukt.

Harry zag tot zijn ontzetting dat er niets meer over was van het Zwerkbalveld met de tribunes. De glazen van Kas Drie waren allemaal vernield en de andere kassen waren spoorloos. Aan de rand van het Verboden Bos waren bomen ontworteld. Ze lagen er treurig bij. Harry keek naar de rotsen en ontdekte met een schok dat de reuzeninktvis door de grote tornado was opgetild en neergesmeten op de rotsen. Hermelien zei met een overslaande stem: 'Dit moeten we vertellen aan Hagrid! Hij kan de inktvis vast wel redden. Kom op.'

Hermelien begon te rennen, achtergevolgd door Harry en Ron. Ze bleef abrupt staan toen zij het huisje van Hagrid zag. Alhoewel, het stond niet meer op zijn normale plek, het was het Verboden Bos in geslingerd. Perkamentus stond samen met Hagrid aan de rand en Perkamentus zwaaide met zijn toverstok, in een poging om Hagrid's huisje terug te laten vliegen. Maar het wilde niet echt vlotten.

'Hagrid! Ben je ongedeerd?' vroeg Hermelien. Hagrid draaide zich om, zijn treurige gezicht kreeg een glimlach en hij zei: 'Met mij is alles prima! Maar toen mijn hutje werd opgetild was het wel effe slikken. Ja, ja. Dat je dat nog es mee mag maken! Ik sprong snel mijn voordeur uit en daar ging ie!'

Harry keek op en zei: 'Je zei dat je dat nog eens mee kon maken. Is dit al eens eerder gebeurd?' Perkamentus draaide zich om en keek waarschuwend naar Hagrid. 'Inderdaad. Heer Voldemort heeft dit zo'n twintig jaar geleden al geprobeerd. Hij liet wel meer natuurkrachten op ons los. Dit is slechts een voorbode.'

Hermelien keek angstig, Ron's mond zakte open.

Perkamentus zei tegen Hagrid: 'Misschien kunnen we Congar vragen om ons te helpen. Misschien dat hij en enkele helpers je huisje terug kunnen brengen.'

Hagrid knikte en zei tegen Harry: 'Congar is de leider van de reuzen. Ze kennen vast helpen! Ik spreek je later wel weer hè!'

'Maar is de reuzeninktvis niet belangrijker dan je huisje?!'

Hagrid die al achter Perkamentus aan was gelopen stopte en draaide zich om. 'Hè, wat bedoel je? Wat is er met Slijmpie?'

Harry keek verbijsterd en vroeg of Hagrid de reuzeninktvis zo noemde? Hagrid grinnikte en zei: 'Iets van vroeger. Wat is er mee?'

'Die is op de rotsen neergesmeten. En hij ziet er slecht uit.'

Hagrid knikte vastberaden en riep Perkamentus terug. Samen gingen ze naar het meer. Hagrid stopte nog even en draaide zich om en zei: 'Gaan jullie maar naar het kasteel. Jullie kunnen toch niks doen!'

Harry knikte en liep toen met Hermelien en Ron terug naar het kasteel.

Op voorstel van Harry gingen hij, Hermelien en Ron naar de Uilenvleugel. Harry wilde weten of Hedwig niks mankeerde. Toen Harry de deur open deed en omhoog keek zag hij dat het dak al gemaakt was. Hij keek rond in een poging iets wits te ontdekken. Harry floot schril en vanachter een dakbalk kwam Hedwig aanvliegen. Haar veren stonden alle kanten uit en haar witte kleur was een beetje groezelig geworden.

Harry nam Hedwig mee naar de badkamer van Griffoendor en waste Hedwig en streek haar veren weer netjes. Toen Harry met Hedwig in de leerlingenkamer kwam gaf Hedwig Harry een kopje en vloog naar het openstaande raam, terug naar de Uilenvleugel.

Hermelien stond bij een raam en keek naar de strakblauwe lucht. Harry keek Hermelien vragend aan.

'Ach niks. Ik heb het gevoel dat het weer verandert. Het is zo koud.'

Later zou blijken dat Hermelien gelijk had.

Kasper Krauwel kwam de kamer binnen, zwaaiend met een envelop.

'Harry! Harry! Ik heb hier een brief van professor Anderling voor jou!'

Harry keek verbaasd op en nam de brief in ontvangst. Hij verbrak het zegel, haalde de brief eruit, vouwde hem open en las:

B_este _H_arry, _

O_mdat het _Z_werkbalseizoen eigenlijk al lang is begonnen maar het moment niet juist was hebben we besloten dat de eerste wedstrijd van het seizoen gespeeld zal worden op vrijdag voor de kerstvakantie. _D_e wedstrijd is uiteraard tegen _Z_wadderich. _A_an jou de taak om het team weer bij elkaar te roepen en te gaan trainen. _I_k verwacht de _Z_werkbalcup weer op mijn kamer aan het eind van het seizoen. _D_us zorg voor een goed getraind team!. _H_eel veel succes, _

P_rofessor _M. A_nderling. _

Harry keek op en zag dat Hermelien en Ron hem aankeken.

'Niks bijzonders. Het Zwerkbalseizoen begint weer en de eerste wedstrijd is natuurlijk tegen Zwadderich. Ik moet het team weer bij elkaar roepen en trainen.'

Ron keek hem ongelovig aan en riep uit: 'Dat noemt hij niks bijzonders! Anderling had gelijk! Je moet wel gauw gaan beginnen! Wie zitten er nu eigenlijk in het team?'

Nu was het de beurt aan Harry om Ron ongelovig aan te kijken. 'Wie zit er in het team? Dat moet jij weten! Jij hebt vorig jaar bijna het hele jaar gespeeld. Ik niet! Nou oke. Wie er mee doen zijn: jij, Ginny, Simon Filister, Katja Bell, Dennis en Kasper Krauwel en ik.'

Hermelien keek Harry fronsend aan en vroeg: 'Hoe weet je zo zeker dat dit het goede team is?'

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Dat weet ik gewoon. Ik kreeg plotseling een inval. Ik ga naar bed. Tot morgen.'

'Ik ga ook, welterusten Hermelien,' zei Ron.

Harry keek door het raam, naar de lucht. Die was helder met fonkelende sterren. Harry deed zijn ogen dicht…

'Harry! Wakker worden!'

Harry deed slaapdronken zijn ogen op en zag wazig een stralende Ron. Harry richtte zich op en pakte zijn bril. Het viel hem op dat de slaapkamer wel erg donker was ondanks de witte lucht. Ron straalde nog steeds en riep uit: 'Het heeft gesneeuwd! Echt waanzinnig veel!'

Ron probeerde het raam open te maken, maar het raam gaf niet mee. Ron zette zijn schouder tegen het raamkozijn en duwde uit alle macht. De sneeuw die metersdik op de dorpel lag verschoof en Ron schoot uit het raam. Dankzij een snelle reactie van Harry, die hem bij zijn pyjamabroek pakte, viel hij net niet.

'Ehh, bedankt Harry. Kom op, vandaag is de wedstrijd tegen Zwadderich. We gaan er tegenaan!'

Er waren nu al vijf weken voorbij gegaan sinds Harry die brief had gekregen van Anderling. En in die weken hadden ze koortsachtig getraind. Het hele Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor. En nu was de dag aangebroken. De eerste wedstrijd van het seizoen, dat veel te laat begon. De tweede wedstrijd tegen Ravenklauw was al over drie weken. Dat was zo bepaald om het schema een beetje in te halen. Harry had twee keer per week met zijn team getraind, allerlei tactieken laten zien op het bord waar vlaggetjes en lichtjes bewogen en knipperden. Toen Harry wanhopig de Luiaardligging probeerde uit te leggen waren Ron en Ginny een beetje aan het klieren met elkaar en waren Kasper en Dennis aan het roddelen over de puistjes van Herpine Zoster. Nu wist Harry hoe Oliver Plank zich moest hebben gevoeld toen Fred en George zo deden.

Maar deze morgen was Harry veel zelfverzekerder dan al zijn eerste wedstrijden van de andere seizoenen. Hij ging naar de kleedkamer met Ron maar zag dat er nog niemand was. Harry was er ook veel te vroeg. Dat was zijn taak als aanvoerder. Ginny kwam tien minuten later, gevolgd door Kasper, Dennis, Katja en Simon. Harry hoorde hoe de hele school langs de deuren van de kleedkamer schoof. Druk pratend, mompelend, schreeuwend. Even later hoorde Harry de stem van Daan Tomas die de plaats van Leo Jordaan in nam, die vorig jaar zijn laatste jaar had afgemaakt.

'Welkom bij de eerste wedstrijd van het seizoen! Dappere machtige Griffoendor tegen de gemene, sluwe Zwadderich!!'

Normaal was er gejuich te horen voor Griffoendor van zowel de Griffoendors, Ravenklauwen als Huffelpufs. En boegeroep voor Zwadderich. Maar Zwadderich juichte nu ook mee en andersom gold hetzelfde voor Zwadderich.

Madame Hooch leidde de wedstrijd zoals gewoonlijk en sommeerde iedereen om op zijn of haar bezems te gaan zitten. Er klonk een schel fluitje en de wedstrijd was begonnen. Griffoendor was eerst in balbezit. Katja, die samen met Ginny en Dennis Jagers waren, gooide de vuurrode Slurk naar Ginny en deze ontweek handig een Beuker die slap werd geslagen door Korzel.

'Haha, dat was een slappe bal! Hup, Ginny. Nu ligt de weg open voor je! Oh potverdorie nog an..'

'TOMAS! Je mag dan wel op de plaats zitten van Jordaan, maar dat betekent niet dat je ook zijn commentaar mag overnemen! Onpartijdig becommentariëren, anders zit je zo tussen het publiek!'

Harry luisterde naar het commentaar van Daan en hij vond het lang zo niet leuk als dat van Jordaan.

Hij keek op zijn gemak rond naar de Snaai, die honderd en vijftig punten opbracht en waarmee de wedstrijd gewonnen was. De Snaai had afmetingen van een forse walnoot, was van zuiver goud gemaakt en had twee lange vleugels. Het bewoog heel snel en was moeilijk te vinden. Harry dook naar voren en ontweek een Beuker die zijn kant op gevlogen was. Harry keek rond, hij wilde weten wie de Beuker zijn kant op had geslagen. Maar hij zag de Drijvers aan de andere kant van het veld. Dat verontrustte hem.

Opeens floot een Beuker langs zijn linkeroog en de andere langs zijn rechterbeen. Harry voelde dat het niet klopte en zoefde weg. Maar de twee Beukers kwamen zijn kant op. Opeens moest Harry denken aan zijn tweede jaar hier op Zweinstein. Toen wilde iemand hem vermoorden en er was een Beuker behekst. Dit leek er op; alleen was het verschil dat het nu twee Beukers waren. Harry dook naar beneden, en toen naar boven. Hij zwenkte alle kanten op en vloog zelfs ook buiten het veld. De Beukers lieten zich door niets en niemand tegenhouden en vloog gewoon door de eikenhouten balken waarop de tribunes waren bevestigd. De tribune van Ravenklauw trilde onheilspellends en de tweede Beuker vloog door een steunpaal en de hele tribune zakte aan een kant naar beneden. Iedereen op de tribunes van Ravenklauw gilde en probeerden de personen te redden die waren gevallen over de rand. De andere leerlingen van Griffoendor, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich keken vol afgrijzen naar wat er aan de andere kant van het veld afspeelde.

Op de lerarentribune was Daan overeind gesprongen en bracht uitvoerig een verslag uit van de Beukers die Harry achtervolgden. De andere teamspelers waren gestopt en keken naar Harry die zo snel wegvloog met zijn Vuurflits dat hij alleen een rode streep was. Ron probeerde op zijn Helleveeg 7 Harry te helpen, maar Harry zelf was gewoon te snel en de Beukers pasten zich goed aan zijn snelheid. Perkamentus en Anderling stonden snel op en trokken hun stokken. Perkamentus richtte op de voorste Beuker en mompelde: 'R_educto_'.

De Beuker explodeerde met een knal van een kanon en Anderling schoot na drie schoten raak en de tweede Beuker ontplofte net zo hard.

Harry vloog terug naar het veld en was uitgeput en bezweet.

'Harry Potter komt weer terug! Wordt de wedstrijd doorgezet? Afgelast? Uitgesteld? Nee wacht! Wat laat Harry zien? Het is de Snaai! De wedstrijd is afgelopen met tweehonderd en dertig tegen honderd en tien!'

Het was waar. Harry had, tijdens de achtervolging, de Snaai gezien en had die gewoon uit de lucht geplukt.

De Zwadderaars protesteerden niet. Ze accepteerden de uitslag en gingen weer terug naar hun kleedkamer. De teamleden van Harry renden naar Harry en knuffelden en kusten hem. Dit was de eerste overwinning van het seizoen!

Harry kreeg na zijn overwinning weer een leuke tijd. Want het werd kerst. Het kasteel maakte een uitgestorven indruk, vrijwel alle leerlingen waren naar huis. De leerlingen van wie de ouders bij de Orde werkten waren wel op Zweinstein, in de Geheime Kamer. Daar werd ook Kerst gevierd. En hoe!

Het plafond spoot warme sneeuw en deze bleef op de grond liggen. Er kwam geen dik pak sneeuw. Maar een acceptabele hoeveelheid. Op de woonverdiepingen waren alle huizen bedekt met dennentakken. Hierdoor hadden de bewoners heel wat moeite om hun eigen deuren te vinden. Kortom, de hele Geheime Kamer was in kerststemming. Omdat er geen leerlingen waren op Zweinstein, die niets mochten weten van de Orde, hielden ze het kerstmaal in de Grote Zaal. Op de eerste kerstdag werd Harry gewekt. Harry kreunde en deed zijn ogen voorzichtig open. Het eerste wat hij zag was veel rood, heel veel rood, en toen besefte hij dat hij in het gezicht van mevrouw Wemel keek.

'Goedemorgen Harry. Vrolijk kerstfeest. Ik was toch in de buurt en het leek me wel leuk om je cadeautjes persoonlijk te geven. Alsjeblieft.'

Harry ging rechtop zitten en zag dat Ron ook al wakker was. Ron hield, met een gezicht vol afschuw, een kastanjebruine trui voor zich. Ron haatte kastanjebruin. Harry bekeek zijn pakketje en maakte dat open. Er kwam een rode met gele trui tevoorschijn. Er was een gouden leeuw op geborduurd die een zwarte slang in zijn bek had.

'Mevrouw Wemel, u weet toch dat Zwadderich en Griffoendor weer vrienden zijn?' vroeg Harry bijna berispend.

Mevrouw Wemel boog haar hoofd en zei: 'Dat weet ik wel, Harry. Maar Zwadderich blijft Zwadderich. Doe je trui gewoon niet aan als er Zwadderaars in de buurt zijn.'

Verder zag Harry veel snoep dat afkomstig was van Zacharinus' Zoetwarenmagazijn. Hij zag een langwerpig pakje van Sirius. Hij maakte het open en even sloeg zijn hart over. In het pakje lag een toverstok. Goudachtig en glanzend. Er zat een briefje bij. Sirius zei dat dat dezelfde soort toverstok was als Harry nu had. Maar deze bevatte meer kracht. 'Dat zul je nodig hebben. Vrolijk kerstfeest,' sloot Sirius zijn brief af.

Verder was er een nieuwe set toverschaak van Hagrid. De stokoude set van Ron had de zijne onherstelbaar vernield toen Ron had gewonnen. Van Hermelien was er een boek over toverfamilies.

Ron keek er naar en zei: 'Typisch iets voor Hermelien. Ma, is het ontbijt al klaar?'

Mevrouw Wemel rolde met haar ogen en knikte.

Even later zaten ze met bijna de hele Orde in de Grote Zaal. Toen het ontbijt voorbij was ging Harry, goed gevuld, met Ron op weg naar het Zwerkbalveld. Ze wilden nog even samen spelen. En het zou ook een goede oefening zijn voor de wedstrijd tegen Ravenklauw.

Harry keek de hal in om te kijken of er niemand langs kwam en wilde in de richting van de voordeuren lopen toen hem iets vreemds opviel. Het leek alsof er met iets was gesleept, verderop in de hal.

'…toen ging Hermelien zo van BAF.. was echt lachen, joh. Hé, wat is er?'

Harry rende naar de gang die leidde naar het trappenhuis. Hij zag nu de vlekken duidelijk en volgde deze. Ron, die er helemaal niks van begreep, volgde Harry.

'Kijk, zie je deze sleepsporen. Alsof iemand met iets heeft gesleept. Iets groots en zwaars. Kom op.'

Ze liepen over bewegende trappen, behekste trappen en kwamen toen helemaal in de Oostvleugel. Voor Harry liep er een trap en Harry wist dat deze naar de Oostertoren leidde. Maar voor zover hij wist, was er geen deur naar de toren. Harry haalde zijn nieuwe toverstok tevoorschijn en mompelde: 'S_howide_'. In de blinde muur verscheen een vorm van een deur en Harry zag dat er een trap achter was. In de lucht, bij de deur, was een woord geschreven: 'N_otre_ D_ame_'.

Ron's mond zakte open en zei: 'Maar, hoe wist je die spreuk? En hoe maken we nu die deur open?'

'Ik weet het niet. Ik kreeg een soort kracht van de stok. En ik denk dat N_otre_ D_ame_ een wachtwoord is. Laten we het proberen. N_otre_ D_ame_.'

In de muur verschenen naden, net als in de kerkers, en de muur schoof opzij.

Harry stapte naar binnen en liep de treden op. Hij liep, met Ron achter zich, de toren helemaal door. Opeens kwam hij in een kamer met een grote spiegel. Zo hoog als het plafond, met een rijkversierde gouden lijst en twee klauwpoten. Aan de bovenkant van de lijst was een spreuk uitgesneden: Negereb_ jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki_.

Harry zag zichzelf in de spiegel. Maar volgens de spiegel was hij in gevecht met Voldemort. En hij zag Voldemort vallen. De echte Harry draaide zich om naar Ron en stamelde: 'We hebben de Spiegel van Negereb weer gevonden.'


	14. Het veilige schulpje

Harry was vastbesloten om de geheimen van de Spiegel te ontsluieren. Hij wilde weten hoe de Spiegel zijn verlangens konden weergeven en ook in vervulling doen gaan. Zoals die ene keer toen hij dolgraag de Steen der Wijzen wilde hebben om hem uit de handen van Voldemort te houden, en hij hem toen ook daadwerkelijk had gekregen. Maar hij zag ook op andere momenten zijn familie. Zijn vader, moeder, grootouders. En toch kwamen ze niet terug. Harry had Ron besloten om niks te vertellen van hun vondst. Ron mocht het van Harry zelfs niet tegen Hermelien vertellen. Deze zou het Perkamentus vast doorbrieven en de Spiegel weer op een andere plek verstoppen. Dat was wel het laatste wat Harry wilde.

Het verontrustte Harry dat hij zijn familie niet kon zien. Alleen hoe hij Voldemort versloeg. In zijn linkerhand had hij een fakkel vastgehouden en in zijn rechterhand zijn nieuwe toverstok. De fakkel had er niet gewoon uit gezien, maar Harry kon niet precies zien wat er zo anders was, daarvoor was de fakkel te wazig geweest.

Omdat hij niet wilde dat iemand hem naar de Oostertoren zou zien gaan haalde hij nu zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel weer te voorschijn en ging bijna elke nacht naar de Spiegel. Hij wilde weten waarom hij zijn ouders niet meer kon zien. Betekende dat dat Harry niet meer verlangde om hen te zien? Hij kon dat niet accepteren.

Nieuwjaarsdag werd ingeluid met groot vuurwerk. Iedereen die in het kasteel en de Geheime Kamer verbleef ging naar buiten om naar het vuurwerk te kijken. Tollende draken, woorden die 'GELUKKIG NIEUWJAAR' vormden, en zelfs het complete Zwerkbalteam van Engeland was in de lucht te zien. Ze speelden Zwerkbal met elkaar en gooiden de Slurk naar elkaar. Perkamentus had het vuurwerk zo betoverd dat het niet te zien was voor Dreuzels vanuit het vasteland. Op die manier was Zweinstein ook verborgen. Als de Dreuzels het ooit in hun hoofd haalden om naar het eiland te varen, dan zouden zij alleen een ruïne zien met een bord bij de aanlegsteiger waarop stond:

'Pas op! Instortingsgevaar! Niet betreden!'.

Toen het nieuwe jaar aanbrak knuffelde Harry Hermelien, gaf Ron een hand, kuste mevrouw Wemel op haar wangen. Harry schudde verder iedereen de hand. Toen hij Perkamentus een hand wou geven hield deze Harry even vast en zei: 'Probeer nog voor het jaar om is vrede te brengen in deze wereld. Afgesproken? Kom geef je ouwe professor eens een knuffel.'

Ietwat overdonderd liet Harry zich knuffelen door Perkamentus. Ook Hagrid liep naar hem toe en gaf hem een joviale klap op zijn schouders. Maar Harry ging door zijn knieën en Hagrid moest hem overeind trekken.

'Kijk eens, Harry! Zie je wie er is gekomen?'

Harry draaide zich om naar Hermelien en keek de kant uit waarnaar Hermelien met haar vinger wees. Hij zag een man die hem bekend voorkwam en opeens wist hij het. Dat was de barman van de Zwijnskop! Dezelfde man die ze een paar maanden geleden hadden gezien in de Geheime Kamer. Hij wist niet wat hij hier moest, bij deze mensen die met zijn allen bijna een familie waren. Hij nam zich voor om het Perkamentus een keer te vragen. Zijn hoofd was een beetje licht. Hagrid gaf hem om het half uur een glaasje Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel en Harry dacht even niet meer helder na. Zag hij nou professor Sneep met professor Vector dansen? En voosde professor Banning met Anderling? Daar zag hij warempel Sirius en Fleur Delacour in een innige omhelzing.

'He, Harry! Moet je zien wat ze aan het doen zijn!'

Harry draaide zich om en keek in de ogen van Hermelien. 'Ehh ja. Het lag dus toch niet aan mij. Maar weet je dat je hele mooie ogen hebt?'

Hermelien keek even verbluft naar Harry, begon te lachen en zei: 'Die borrels zijn je naar je hoofd gestegen. Misschien moet je zo even je roes uitslapen.'

Maar dit was de eerste keer in zijn leven dat Harry drank dronk en hij voelde zich er heel weldadig bij. Hij zou zo met Hermelien naar de wolken willen zweven. Hij zei dit ook tegen Hermelien. Nu was Hermelien niet meer te houden. Zij barstte in lachen uit.

'Moet jij jezelf nu eens horen! Je krijgt vast spijt van je woorden! He! Wat doe je nou?'

Harry had haar vastgepakt en wilde haar knuffelen. Maar Hermelien wou daar niks van weten en duwde hem van zich af.

'Kom, ik breng je naar je slaapzaal.'

Harry liet zich gewillig leiden door Hermelien, plofte zonder zich uit te kleden op het bed en viel als een blok in slaap.

Hermelien keek naar hem en snoof: 'Moet je de beroemde Harry Potter eens zien! Laat ik er maar even een emmer bij zetten. A_ccio emmer_!'

Een emmer kwam uit een hoekje naar haar toe zweven en zij zette hem op de grond, naast het hemelbed van Harry.

Hermelien draaide zich om en ging naar de deur, maar botste bijna tegen Ron op.

'Oh, sorry. Ik heb Harry even naar bed gebracht. Ga je ook slapen?'

'Ja, het is al bijna vier uur. Ik let wel op Harry. Tot morgen.'

Ron deed zijn pyjama aan en sprong in zijn bed. Het duurde een tijdje voordat hij insliep.

Harry werd pas wakker toen een waterige zon hoog aan de hemel stond. Versuft deed hij zijn ogen open en richtte zich op. Veel te snel, de kamer begon voor zijn ogen te draaien en prompt werd hij misselijk. Hij zocht snel naar een emmer en vond er eentje, daar waar Hermelien er een had gezet. Hij gaf over en veegde toen de restjes rond zijn mond weg met de rug van zijn hand.

Ron, die op de braakgeluiden af was gekomen, deed de deur open en zei joviaal: 'Goedemorgen, Harry! Een prachtig weertje, hé! Hoe voel jij je?'

Harry kreunde en antwoordde: 'Alsof Hagrid over mijn hoofd heeft gelopen. Laat ik maar wat eten in de Grote Zaal.'

Harry liep voorzichtig de trappen af met Ron en deed toen de deuren van de Grote Zaal open. Hij zag dat de Zaal weer veranderd was in een gezellige huiskamer, net als aan het begin van het jaar. Harry bestelde toast met boter en thee. Nadat hij had ontbeten voelde hij zich al veel beter. Hij hoorde de deur dichtslaan en keek op. Want er was, op Ron en hemzelf na, niemand in de Zaal. Hij was nieuwsgierig wie er binnen was gekomen. Het was Perkamentus. Hij liep meteen naar Harry toe en ging zitten.

'Goedemorgen professor Perkamentus.'

Perkamentus hief zijn hand bezwarend op en zei: 'Laat in de vakanties die professor maar achterwege. Noem me maar Albus.'

'Ik weet niet of ik dat kan doen.'

'Natuurlijk wel. Ehh.. ik wilde je aan iemand voorstellen. Iemand die ik al heel lang niet heb gezien en hier al een maandje is. Misschien heb je hem wel een keer gezien. Des, kom je?'

Harry keek over de leuning van zijn fauteuil en zag de deur open gaan en een bekende man binnenkomen. Harry's mond zakte open toen hij zag wie die man was.

Het was de barman van de Zwijnskop.

'U bent de barman van de Zwijnskop in Zweinsveld!' zei Ron meteen.

Harry ging zitten en was benieuwd wie die man was. Perkamentus glimlachte en zei: 'Heel goed opgemerkt, Ron. Hij is eigenlijk niet zozeer dé barman van de Zwijnskop. Nee, hij is veel meer dan dat. Hij doet voor spek en bonen mee aan de Orde van de Feniks en is mijn broer. Desiderius. Desiderius Perkamentus.'

Harry en Ron keken elkaar verbijsterd aan.

'Ja, het is al heel wat jaartjes geleden dat ik op Zweinstein ben geweest. En alles is nog geen spat veranderd! Alleen is iedereen wel wat grijzer geworden. Dat kunnen jullie vast wel zien aan Albus, hè! Haha.'

Desiderius Perkamentus had een vreemde stem. Hoog en trillerig. Maar Harry vond hem toch wel sympathiek. Hij vond hem een vrolijke man. Desiderius had een zwart gewaad aan. Maar het was wel te zien dat het gewaad niet echt nieuw meer was. Het was flets geworden en er zaten vlekken in. Maar dat was ook niet zo verwonderlijk als je in de Zwijnskop werkte.

'Werkt u nog in de Zwijnskop? Ik zag u een jaar geleden daar.'

Desiderius grijnsde en zei: 'Ja, dat kan ik me nog wel herinneren. Jullie hadden het over een soort verweerclub. Het was de enige keer dat mijn kroeg zo vol was. Maar ik werk er niet meer nee. Er komen te weinig goeien en te veel slechteriken. Dat zint mij niet. Ik heb de Zwijnskop voor heel veel geld verkocht en ben naar Wolfje gegaan. Ik wilde lid worden van de orde. Maar ik word niet toegelaten tot de Orde, hoewel ik wel wat dingetjes kan doen.

Niemand wordt nu meer toegelaten tot de Orde. Niemand is te vertrouwen nu.'

'Wolfje?' vroeg Ron fronsend.

Albus keek op en grijnsde: 'Zo noemde hij me vroeger. Want een van mijn namen is Wolfram. Dus vandaar. Ah, Hermelien. Ik wil u aan mijn broer voorstellen, Desiderius Perkamentus.'

Harry en Ron keken om en zagen Hermelien door de deuren lopen. Ze kwam aarzelend dichterbij lopen en gaf Desiderius een hand. Ze keek even naar Harry, glimlachte en ging zitten.

Albus keek naar Desiderius en vroeg: 'Je zei dat je je kroeg voor veel geld hebt verkocht, hè?'

Desiderius keek even verbaasd naar Albus en zei ietwat aarzelend: 'Ja. Dat doen de meeste bedrijven nu meestal. Verkopen. Wegisweg, Parijs, Zweinsveld. Ze doen het overal. Nu is de dreiging van Jeweetwel groter en komt er bijna niemand. Het is me een raadsel dat ze het voor veel geld kunnen verkopen.'

'Dat is nou juist precies waar ik me zoveel zorgen om maak. Aan wie heb jij je zaak verkocht?'

Desiderius dacht even na en tastte toen in zijn gewaad. Hij haalde een stuk papiertje uit een van de zakken en liet het aan Perkamentus zien.

Perkamentus bekeek het papiertje aandachtig en knikte toen kort.

'Net wat ik dacht. Voldemort probeert de winkels over te nemen. Met welk doel is mij niet duidelijk. Olivanders Toverstokken, het Zwerkbalpaleis aan de Wegisweg zijn verkocht aan Lucius Malfidus en Augustus Ravenwoud. Na die aanval op Azkaban zijn ze ontsnapt. Zonko's Fopmagazijn en de Zwijnskop zijn beiden verkocht aan Rodolphus en Bellatrix van Detta. Ik moet iets bespreken met de Orde. Ik zie jullie later wel.'

'Ik moet toch jouw kant uit, Albus. Ik wil even naar mijn kamer. Tot ziens, jongens.'

Albus en Desiderius Perkamentus stonden op en gingen samen weg.

Harry keek fronsend, Hermelien was in gedachten verzonken en Ron wist duidelijk niet wat hij ervan moest denken.

Hermelien nam als eerste het woord: 'Hebben jullie een idee wat Voldemort van plan is? Wat hij met die winkels wil doen?'

'Misschien een leger fabriceren?' opperde Ron met een glimlach, maar die stierf al snel weg toen hij de moordende blik van Hermelien zag.

'Natuurlijk niet! Als je niet wat beters kunt bedenken kun je maar beter gaan!' barstte Hermelien los, 'Ik denk dat Voldemort iets met Zweinsveld van plan is. Het ligt tenslotte dichtbij Zweinstein.'

Harry vroeg aarzelend: 'Maar, de Wegisweg dan? Parijs?'

'Laat mij even denken. Wat is er in of vlakbij de Wegisweg? En in Parijs? Zweinsveld heeft Zweinstein, daar is de Orde gevestigd. Dat zou dus betekenen dat Voldemort nu weet waar de Orde is? De Wegisweg ligt in Londen, wat is er magisch in Londen?'

'Het Ministerie van Toverkunst!' riep Ron uit.

Hermelien knikte maar fronste toen weer. 'Maar het Ministerie van Toverkunst is nu ook hier gevestigd. Wat is er nog in het Ministerie? Het Departement van Mystificatie. Volgens de geruchten maken ze een wapen om Voldemort te vernietigen. Dat weet Voldemort dus ook.'

'En wat is er in Parijs?' vroeg Harry.

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op en zei: 'Dat weet ik niet. Beauxbatons misschien? Ze houden hun locatie geheim, net als de Klammfels.'

'ATTENTIE, IEDEREEN! IEDEREEN NAAR HET ATRIUM IN DE GEHEIME KAMER! GEEL ALARM!' galmde het opeens door het kasteel. Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken verschrikt om zich heen. Dit was de eerste keer dat ze de magische versterkte stem van Perkamentus hoorden. Toen klonk er een sirene. Harry sprong op en rende zo snel als hij kon naar de keukens, met Ron en Hermelien op zijn hielen.

Toen ze in het Atrium kwamen zagen ze dat die al volgepakt was met heksen en tovenaars, functionarissen van het Ministerie en leden van de Orde.

Perkamentus stond in een lift die op de eerste etage was. Daarvandaan wilde hij iedereen toespreken. Toen Perkamentus wist dat iedereen er was begon hij: 'Geachte dames en heren. We hebben goed en slecht nieuws. Laat ik maar beginnen met het slechte nieuws. Ik kreeg zonet een bericht van Patinov, de nieuwe schoolhoofd van Klammfels in het Noorden. Hij heeft gezegd dat hij en zijn school, die ruim driehonderd leerlingen heeft, hun steun betuigen aan Heer Voldemort.'

Er ging een gekreun door de reusachtige hal. Hermelien keek Harry geschokt aan.

Hermelien had een penvriend op die school, Viktor Kruml. Hij was weliswaar al van school af en woonde nu in Bulgarije, maar het schokte Hermelien toch.

'Maar het goede nieuws is dat Beauxbatons, de toverschool in Parijs, zijn steun aan ons heeft toegezegd. Een paar afgevaardigden zullen volgend week hier aankomen. Oh, help. Kan iemand de lift stop zetten?'

De hal was zo vol dat iedereen in het gedrang kwam. Er was veel geduw en getrek. Professor Anderling die onder Perkamentus stond was voorover gevallen op de knoppen van de lift en daardoor was de lift naar beneden gezakt en werd Perkamentus onderbroken in zijn toespraak. Maar hij stond, verrassend snel, weer op zijn oude plek.

'Zoals jullie zonet vast wel hebben gehoord hebben we een manier gevonden om iedereen snel bij elkaar te krijgen. Ook hanteren we verschillende alarmen. Blauw alarm betekent dat de medische staf moet uitrukken om iemand in levensgevaar te redden. Geel alarm is slecht nieuws en/of een bijeenkomst. Rood alarm is als één van onze posten wordt aangevallen. Ben ik duidelijk?'

De mensenmassa knikte als één man. 'Dan wens ik jullie een fijne dag verder.'

Harry voelde het al. Er was iets in aantocht. Iets waardoor Perkamentus al die alarmen had gehanteerd. Harry voelde ook, tot zijn grote spijt, dat niet al zijn vrienden het zouden halen. Een fladderend geluid deed hem uit zijn overpeinzingen opschrikken. Hij zag in een van de vensters een bruine uil staan, zo groot als Harry's hoofd. Hij had een brief aan zijn poot. De uil stak zijn poot toe en Harry maakte de opgerolde brief los, waarna de uil wegvloog. Harry liep al lezend naar de Grote Zaal waar hij zou gaan dineren met Ron en Hermelien, maar hij liep steeds langzamer, stopte toen abrupt en rende meteen naar de Grote Zaal.

Daar zagen Ron en Hermelien hem binnen rennen. Een paar leden van de Orde keken verstoord op, maar richtten toen hun aandacht weer op hun eigen eten.

'Harry, wat is er?' vroeg Hermelien bezorgd.

Harry hijgde alsof hij er net een marathon op had zitten. Toen hij merkte dat hij niet kon praten omdat zijn gehijg er steeds tussenkwam gaf hij de brief aan Hermelien. Maar het was al niet meer nodig, want Hagrid kwam de Zaal binnen en riep: 'He, Harry! Kijk es wat ik mee heb genomen uit Londen!'

Het magere gezicht van een vrouw keek om de hoek. Ze keek een beetje angstig en haar opstekende neus sierde haar niet. Het leek alsof zij haar neus voor alles optrok.

Harry keek naar de vrouw en trok wit weg. Volgens de wet was zij dood maar volgens de magie niet. En nu stond die vrouw in levenden lijve voor zijn neus. Het was tante Petunia Duffeling…

'Waarom hebt u nooit iets van u laten horen?' vroeg Harry toen ze met zijn vieren, Ron, Hermelien, Petunia en hijzelf, in de Zaal zaten, dichtbij het knisperende haardvuur. . Hagrid was al weggegaan, naar eigen zeggen moest hij 'zijn pompoenen voeren' ofschoon Halloween al voorbij was. Petunia begon te vertellen: 'Die bewuste nacht toen de Ligusterlaan werd opgeblazen had ik een voorgevoel. Daar heb ik je al over geschreven, Harry. Ik droomde dat iemand voor de voordeur verscheen en naar binnen ging. Vijf minuten later zag ik iemand wegspringen in de struiken en snel daarna werd de Ligusterlaan opgeblazen. Het gekke was dat ik alles zag door de ogen van iemand anders. Dat besefte ik eigenlijk later pas. Ik werd wakker toen de Ligusterlaan in mijn dromen werd opgeblazen en ik maakte Herman wakker. Ik schreeuwde tegen hem dat we weg moesten wezen. Dat ons leven in gevaar waren. Maar hij wou niet luisteren…' Petunia werd onderbroken door haar eigen snik.

'Ik ging naar beneden om een glas melk te drinken. Want ik kon niet meer slapen. Toen hoorde ik iemand de trap op lopen. Meteen dacht ik aan mijn droom, deed de raam open en sprong in de struiken. Ik hoorde een harde explosie en werd door de luchtdruk voorover geblazen. Ik kwam terecht in de zijtuin van de buren. Daar bleef ik bewusteloos liggen. Twee dagen later werd ik wakker en zag dat er niks meer van het huis over was. Heb je het gezien? Heb je het gezien, Harry?' Petunia barstte in snikken uit.

'Herman en Dirk heb ik toen niet meer gezien. En dat zal ook niet meer gebeuren. Ik was bang dat ze naar me op zoek waren en ben toen gevlucht. Ik nam het eerste het beste vliegtuig naar Roemenië. Daar bleef ik tot het nieuws van de explosie naar de achtergrond was verdrongen. Toen ging ik weer terug naar Londen. Ik zocht naar ons soort mensen. Je weet wel, _tovenaars_. Toen zag ik opeens naast mij een kroeg die heel duidelijk apart was. Het was de Dikke Lepel ofzo.'

'De Lekke Ketel?' vroeg Ron.

'Ja, die. Daar heb ik een paar dagen een kamer gehuurd. Toen vond die reus mij. En de rest weten jullie.'

Harry ging naast Petunia zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. 'Je weet van de begrafenis?'

Petunia knikte: 'Ja, ik hoorde dat jullie aangevallen werden tijdens de begrafenis. Dat heeft mij erg aangegrepen. Maar ik weet niet hoe de dienst was.'

'Het was best mooi. Veel vrienden van mij waren er ook en tante Margot. Ik heb ook wat voorgedragen.'

Tante Petunia glimlachte en zei: 'Als hij het wist, dan zou hij het leuk hebben gevonden. Hoor eens, ik weet dat we het je niet altijd prettig hebben gemaakt. Maar ik kan wel zeggen dat ik daar heel veel spijt van heb. Herman had het beste met je voor en hij wilde zijn gezin ook beschermen. Hij wist gewoon te weinig van jouw wereld. Wil je mij Zweinstein laten zien?'

Harry stond op voor een rondleiding die een paar uur in beslag zou nemen.

Harry en Petunia liepen in de gang naar de Uilenvleugel nadat hij die aan Petunia had laten zien. Opeens hoorden ze een afschuwelijk gegil. Het galmde door het kasteel. Harry keek op, direct alert en trok zijn toverstok. 'Petunia, blijf hier. Ik ga polshoogte nemen.'

Harry rende meteen naar beneden, daar waar het gegil vandaan kwam. Ron voegde zich bij Harry net als even later Lupos en Sirius. Ze renden met zijn vieren, met getrokken toverstokken, naar de Grote Zaal waar het gegil vandaan kwam. Harry die voorop rende zag meteen wie er gegild had. Het was Hermelien. Zij kon niet stoppen met gillen, ze keek naar iets in de Zaal, wat Harry, Ron, Sirius en Lupos niet konden zien. Harry deed de andere deur open en zijn adem stokte in zijn keel.

Midden in de Zaal aan het plafond, dat niet meer betoverd was en de aanblik had van de binnenkant van een kathedraal, bungelde een lijk aan een touw aan één van de dakbalken. Het lijk had kinderkleren aan en een zwart masker was over het gezicht getrokken. Het leek op het masker van een Dooddoener.

Er waren meer mensen op het gegil van Hermelien afgekomen. Hermelien gilde niet meer toen zij Harry zag maar huilde wel. Harry liep naar Hermelien toe en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Hermelien drukte zich tegen Harry aan en sloeg Sirius gade die het touw los wikkelde en het lijk naar beneden haalde. Harry zag een fototoestel rond zijn borst bungelen dat hem bekend voorkwam.

Sirius haalde adem en rukte het masker af. Op slag werd het stil in de Zaal.

De glazige ogen van Kasper Krauwel waren opengesperd van angst en keken Sirius aan. Zijn mond was gevormd tot een grote O.


	15. Hermelien

Hermelien was zojuist teruggekeerd van haar gesprek met Perkamentus over het Hoofdmonitorschap en ze wilde thee drinken in de Grote Zaal voordat zij Harry zou gaan zoeken. Halverwege de weg naar de Grote Zaal besloop haar een vreemd gevoel. Ze keek om zich heen maar zag niemand. Ze liep verder en keek naar links en stak toen de hal over naar de deuren van de Grote Zaal. Had zij ook naar rechts gekeken dan had zij een gestalte kunnen zien die zich snel terugtrok in de schaduw.

Ze deed de linkerdeur open en zag iets bungelen in de lucht en begon te gillen.

Zij bleef maar gillen totdat Harry, Ron, Sirius en Lupos de Zaal binnen kwamen. Toen begon zij te huilen en klampte zich vast aan Harry. Ze zag dat het lijk van Kasper was. Kasper was ook tijdens de vakantie op school gebleven omdat zijn ouders dringend naar Canada moesten waar Kaspers oma op sterven lag. Kaspers ouders hadden maar twee tickets kunnen krijgen en hadden Kasper en Dennis gevraagd of ze op Zweinstein wilden blijven. Sirius tilde Kasper op en bracht hem naar Perkamentus. Hermelien snikte nog steeds en werd door Harry naar haar slaapzaal gebracht. Maar bij de trap moest ze alleen verder, de trap kon niet beklommen worden door jongens. Hermelien plofte neer op haar bed en viel in een onrustige slaap. Het was de eerste keer dat Hermelien een visioen kreeg.

Hermelien liep door de lange gangen van Zweinstein. De toortsen brandden niet. Alles was schemerig en donker, het enige licht kwam van de maan die volmaakt rond was. Hermelien voelde zich raar. Het was alsof in elke nis iemand stond die haar gade sloeg. Ze probeerde om in de nissen te kijken, maar daar was het te donker. Opeens zag ze in haar ooghoeken iemand wegrennen. Ofschoon zij niks hoorde. Ze keek snel om en trok tegelijkertijd haar toverstok. 'Lumos' mompelde Hermelien maar er gebeurde niks. In haar droom had Hermelien geen toverkracht. Hermelien liep verder zonder te weten waar zij heen liep. Zij liep langs de Grote Zaal, waar de deuren uitnodigend open stonden. Maar Hermelien ging er niet op in.

Ze wist dat ze daarin het lijk van Kasper bungelend kon zien hangen. Opeens voelde ze een soort aantrekkingskracht. De schaduwen in de nissen bewogen en Hermelien werd overmand door een gevoel van paniek.

Opeens was zij in een andere gang waar de toortsen wel brandden en was het dag. Ze zag zichzelf met Harry naar de bibliotheek lopen. Het was de dag waarop Harry ontdekte wie zijn oom was. De Hermelien die droomde, liep achter de twee, maar ze zagen haar niet. Opeens vervaagde het beeld en was het weer donker, met vlammenloze toortsen. Hermelien stond nu voor de bibliotheek. Ze vond dat ze de deur moest openen, het moest. Zij pakte de klink en duwde haar naar beneden en toen werd ze naar binnen gezogen. Ze kwam neer op een enorme stapel boeken. Ze krabbelde overeind en zag tot haar ontzetting dat al de boeken van de planken waren gevallen. De grote tafel in de bibliotheek, dezelfde waaraan Hermelien en Harry hadden gezeten, stond op hetzelfde plek. Maar het was toch anders. Hermelien wist niet wat. Ze liep er naartoe en opeens wist zij het. De tafel was verlicht. Er scheen geen lamp of er stonden geen kaarsen op de tafel, maar het was alsof de tafel zelf licht gaf. Er lag een boek, een kleine rode met witte letters, die de woorden 'D_e_ K_leine _T_ovenaarsfamilies_: F_amilies met _D_reuzels_' vormden. Het kwam Hermelien bekend voor, dit was het boek waarin de stamboom van de familie Evers stond getekend. En opeens zag Hermelien iets heel duidelijk. De kleine letters onder de titel werden verlicht en nu kon Hermelien duidelijk 'Gecensureerd' lezen. Hermelien stak haar hand uit en wilde het boek pakken maar opeens werd zij van haar sokken geblazen in een groene lichtflits en werd Hermelien wakker.

De zon scheen de slaapkamer van Hermelien binnen, precies op haar gezicht. Hoewel het koud was, het vroor nog, brak het zweet Hermelien uit. Het was geen gewone droom, dat wist Hermelien zeker. Hermelien besloot om het meteen uit te zoeken. Ze merkte dat het al de volgende middag was. Zo lang had zij nog nooit geslapen.

Ze wisselde van gewaad en pakte haar toverstok die op haar nachtkastje lag en stak deze in haar gewaad. Ze ging naar beneden voor de lunch. Hopelijk zou ze daar Harry en Ron zien, ze wilde hen vertellen over haar droom.

Maar Harry en Ron waren er niet. Ze waren buiten aan het Zwerkballen. De eerstvolgende wedstrijd, Griffoendor tegen Ravenklauw, zou vallen op de eerste zaterdag na de vakantie. Dit wist Hermelien niet en ze kauwde verstrooid op haar toast met kaas. Haar gedachten waren nog steeds bij het boek. Er zat iets in wat Hermelien niet mocht zien. Maar wie gaf haar dat visioen? Of was dat een teken dat Hermelien andere krachten begon te krijgen? Dat geloofde ze niet. Hermelien werd opgeschrikt door professor Anderling.

'Goedemiddag, Hermelien. Mag ik er bij komen zitten?'

'Gaat uw gang.'

'Hoe gaat het, meiske? Ik hoorde dat je Kasper hebt gevonden,' zei Anderling met een trillende stem. 'Ik vind het zo erg. Dit is de eerste leerling op Zweinstein dat is vermoord sinds Jeweetwel weer aan de macht is. Alhoewel, Kannewasser was de eerste.' Anderling smoorde een snik, dat kon Hermelien duidelijk horen.

'Het gaat wel. Ik zal dit moeten accepteren, want ik denk dat Voldemort meer slachtoffers maakt hier op Zweinstein. U wilt vragen stellen over hoe ik hem heb gevonden, is het niet?'

Professor Anderling had een grimas getrokken bij de naam van Voldemort maar zei niks. Ze haatte het als mensen Voldemort bij zijn ware naam noemde, ze haatte het dat ze bang was voor die naam, het maakte haar zwak zei Perkamentus.

Anderling knikte en vroeg: 'Heb je nog iets verdachts opgemerkt toen je naar de Grote Zaal liep?'

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd en zei: 'Nee, ik wilde wat thee gaan drinken en wachten tot Harry terug was van zijn wandeling met zijn tante. Ik had net een gesprek gehad met professor Perkamentus. Dat weet u. Ik deed de linkerdeur open en zag hem daar hangen aan het plafond. Het plafond was niet meer betoverd. Ik begon te gillen.'

'Verder heb je niks verdachts gezien? Denk goed na!'

Hermelien fronste haar wenkbrauwen en dacht na. Opeens ging er een licht op bij Hermelien en ze zei: 'Ik heb er niet zoveel aandacht aan besteed. Maar aan de deurklink zat bloed. Alsof iemand gewond was!'

Anderling stond op en liep naar de deuren van de Grote Zaal en bekeek de klinken aandachtig. Ze liep terug, ging zitten en zei: 'Inderdaad. Er ligt bloed. Voor zover ik weet is Kasper geraakt door een Lamstraal en daarna opgehangen om daar een langzame dood te krijgen. Maar bij mijn weten had Kasper verder geen wonden dus het zou goed van de dader kunnen zijn.'

'Weet Perkamentus al wie het zou kunnen zijn?'

'Als je bedoelt of hij weet of het iemand is van de Orde of van buiten het kasteel, nee,' schudde Anderling haar hoofd.

Hermelien zuchtte en zei: 'Als u het niet erg vindt wil ik Harry en Ron graag gaan zoeken.'

Anderling stond op en zei: 'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Ga maar lekker.'

Hermelien stond op en ging naar de deuren. Ze werd halt toegeroepen door professor Anderling: 'Hermelien? Als er je iets dwars zit, dan kan je bij me terecht.'

'Natuurlijk, professor! Tot later.'

Hermelien ging naar buiten, waar het prachtig weer was, en trof Harry en Ron bij het Zwerkbalveld aan.

'Hoi, Hermelien. Hoe is het?' vroeg Harry.

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op en zei: 'Gaat wel. Ik moet jullie iets vertellen.'

Ze gingen naar de kleedkamer waar Harry en Ron eerst gingen douchen. Toen Ron als eerste met een handdoek om zijn middel naar zijn kleren ging, maakte Hermelien's hart een sprong. Haar blik ging langs het profiel van Ron. Het was haar nooit opgevallen hoe mooi rood Ron's haar was. Hermelien verbrak haar overpeinzingen toen Harry, ook met een handdoek om zijn middel, vroeg wat Hermelien wou vertellen.

Hermelien begon te vertellen over haar droom. Harry en Ron luisterden met stijgende verbazing.

'En ik denk dat het antwoord van mijn droom ligt in dat boek,' besloot Hermelien haar verhaal.

'Wat is er, Harry?' vroeg Ron, toen hij zag hoe Harry zijn wenkbrauwen fronste.

'Ik weet het niet,' haalde Harry zijn schouders op. 'Ik vind het alleen toevallig dat Hermelien en ik een soort visioenen krijgen. Zulk sterke aanwijzingen hebben we nog nooit eerder gekregen.'

Hermelien dacht ook even na en zei toen: 'Maar zei Petunia niet dat je moeder ook van die toekomstdromen had?'

Harry knikte en zei: 'Maar jij dan? Jij bent een heks met Dreuzel-ouders. Volgens mij zit hier meer achter. Professor Perkamentus misschien.'

'Onzin! Als hij ons aanwijzingen geeft, waarom lost hij die zaken dan niet zelf op? Waarom redde hij je oom en neef niet als hij van te voren wist dat ze zouden gaan sterven?' beet Hermelien Harry toe.

Ron hief zijn handen bezwerend op en zei: 'Het gaat nu er even niet om hoe jullie die visioenen krijgen, maar wat we er mee gaan doen. Het gaat nu om dat boek.'

Harry knikte en vroeg: 'Dan kijken we eerst of dat boek er nog ligt.'

Hermelien knikte en keek blozend naar de grond toen Ron zich aan begon te kleden.

Harry zag hoe Hermelien naar het lichaam van Ron keek en kreeg een idee. Harry kleedde zich razendsnel om en was al klaar toen Ron nog steeds zijn handdoek om zijn middel had geslagen. Harry pakte zijn toverstok en sprak een Tornbezwering uit en opeens rafelde de handdoek van Ron tot er niks meer overbleef dan alleen maar draadjes aan de voeten van Ron. Dit alles was in een seconde gebeurd en Ron wist dan ook even niet dat hij niks meer aan had totdat hij Hermelien met open mond zag kijken. Ron keek naar beneden waar hij iets vuurroods zag en werd net zo rood en sloeg snel zijn kastanjebruine trui over zich heen. Hermelien wilde nog snel haar blik afwenden, maar het was al te laat. Hermelien had alles al gezien. Harry gierde het uit en zette het op een lopen. Hermelien volgde Harry haastig met een rood hoofd.

'Zag je Ron kijken? Zag je hoe hij keek?' riep Harry uit toen ze in de hal stonden. Harry dacht weer aan het rode gezicht van Ron en barstte weer in lachen uit. Hermelien lachte niet. Ze was nog te vol van de gedachte aan Ron.

Harry wilde nog tegen Hermelien zeggen waar zij met haar hoofd was toen Harry voorover werd geblazen door de Ontwapeningsspreuk die was afgevuurd door Ron die richting Harry rende.

Harry trok automatisch zijn toverstok en richtte hem op Ron. De twee stonden tegenover elkaar en de punten van de toverstokken kwamen tegen elkaars neus. Ron zag er kwaad uit, Harry's ogen schitterden. En plotseling, alsof het was afgesproken, barstten ze samen in lachen uit.

'Eerlijk toegegeven, dat was een goeie van je, Harry,' gierde Ron met tranen in zijn ogen.

'Ja he! Ik had het altijd willen doen, maar het kwam er nooit van. Je had jezelf moeten zien staan. Zo slungelig met je witte billen. Je wist niet wat je overkwam,' zei Harry hikkend. Hermelien stond er een beetje opgelaten bij. Zij had Rons witte billen gezien. En wel meer dan dat. Ze wist niet of ze daaraan wilde blijven denken of niet.

'Nou, kom op. Naar de bibliotheek!' zei Harry nog nahikkend.

'WEGENS VOORJAARSSCHOONMAAK GESLOTEN. VOOR MEER INFORMATIE KUNT U TERECHT BIJ MADAME ROMMELLA. Vriendelijk groeten, madame Rommella, bibliothecaresse,' prijkte op de deur van de bibliotheek die gesloten was. Harry kon nog door de kieren kijken om te merken dat al de boeken weg waren.

'Shit,' zei Hermelien.

'Zeg dat wel,' beaamde Ron. 'Kom, laten we toverschaak spelen.'

Hermelien voelde zich verslagen toen ze zagen hoe de beste vrienden, die op weg naar de leerlingenkamer, hun armen om hun schouders hadden geslagen. Ze besloot om naar de Geheime Kamer te gaan om te kijken of zij de Orde kon helpen.

De vakantie was voorbij, de leerlingen stroomden weer toe naar het kasteel. Daar hoorden ze van Perkamentus dat Kasper Krauwel er niet meer was. Vrijwel alle leerlingen reageerden verslagen en ontzet. Kort daarop werd er een wake gehouden voor Kasper. Dennis was er niet bij, die had zichzelf opgesloten in een kamer in de Geheime Kamer.

De ouders van Dennis Krauwel waren teruggevlogen vanuit Canada waar de moeder van Nick Krauwel inmiddels was overleden. Nick en Patricia Krauwel verbleven inmiddels met Dennis in een kamer in de Geheime Kamer. De hele school was gekomen naar het meer waar Kasper's as zou worden uitgestrooid over het meer. Perkamentus hield een korte toespraak waarin hij zei om vooral de herinneringen aan Kasper niet te vergeten en samen sterk te blijven in de strijd tegen de Duistere machten die Kasper van zijn leven had beroofd.

Hermelien vond het een mooie dienst. Een dienst waar wit de overhand had. Er waren witte lelies in het meer, er vlogen witte duiven boven het meer en alle leerlingen hadden voor de gelegenheid een wit gewaad aangetrokken. Omdat er nergens witte gewaden te krijgen waren, hadden ze hun gewaden betoverd.

Harry had vuurwerk getoverd met zijn toverstok. Samen met Ron zegde hij een spreuk op waardoor er duizenden kleine witte vogeltjes uit de punt van Harry's stok vlogen. De vogeltjes cirkelden rond het meer en de leerlingen en vormden een formatie van een reusachtige K.

De dienst duurde niet lang en de leerlingen hadden de rest van de dag vrij gekregen.

Nu moest Harry zich richten op de komende Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Morgen zou Huffelpuf spelen tegen Zwadderich en zaterdag Griffoendor tegen Ravenklauw. Harry was een beetje zenuwachtig – nu zou er weer een confrontatie komen tussen Cho Chang en hem - en hij hoopte vurig dat er niks gebeurde. Harry had een onaangenaam gevoel maar probeerde het te vergeten. Hij riep de rest van het team op en trainde elke dag. Op vrijdagavond nam Harry met Ron nog even de tactieken door en Harry zei dat ze best mochten verliezen met weinig punten verschil, aangezien Zwadderich de vorige dag had gewonnen van Huffelpuf met weinig verschil.

Harry beval de rest van zijn team om vroeg naar bed te gaan. Hermelien keek hoe het team naar de slaapzalen ging en werd zich vaag bewust van ongerustheid. Hermelien pakte haar boek Bezweringen en bestudeerde er een aantal. Misschien had zij er eentje nodig voor morgen. Je wist het maar nooit. Wat Hermelien niet wist is dat Harry ook had geoefend en vastbesloten was om zijn toverstok mee te nemen in zijn spelersgewaad.

Hermelien ging pas laat naar bed, toen de rest allang was gaan slapen. Hermelien vond dat zij genoeg had geleerd en zou bij het ontbijt even verder gaan leren.

De volgende morgen was het grauw met veel donkere wolken waar er af en toe een drupje uit viel. Hermelien stond op met hoofdpijn en nam zich voor om, voordat zij naar het Zwerkbalveld ging, even naar madame Plijster te gaan.

Hermelien nam snel haar Bezweringen door en wenste Harry en Ron succes toen ze opstonden en met het team zich naar het Zwerkbalveld begaf.

Hermelien zat al hoog op de tribune toen ze de teams het veld op zag gaan. Madame Hooch liet een schril fluitje horen en ze vlogen weg op hun bezems. Simon Filister zorgde voor commentaar maar daar hoorde Hermelien nauwelijks iets van. Hermelien vond dat er een raar sfeer had dat zeker niks met de dood van Kasper te maken had. Ze vond dat de docenten uiterst waakzaam waren. De wedstrijd was al tien minuten bezig (Griffoendor stond veertig punten achter op Ravenklauw, Kasper was vervangen door een vierdejaars die de rest van het team niet zo goed kende en ze hadden te weinig tijd gekregen om samen in te spelen) toen Hermelien iets in het Verboden Bos zag bewegen.

Aanvankelijk dacht Hermelien eerst dat een reus zich had gebotst tegen een boom, maar zij zag dat de bomen in de lucht werd gegooid en er kwam een hoofd te voorschijn. Het was inderdaad een reus, de reus begaf zich naar het Zwerkbalveld. De docenten waren opgestaan toen ze zagen dat de reus zich een weg probeerde te banen door de dichte bladerdak. De reus had de rand van het Verboden Bos bereikt en stootte met zijn schenen tegen het hutje van Hagrid waardoor die een deels instortte en stapte nijdig naar het veld. Hermelien kon nu het beven voelen van de stappen van de reus en trok haar toverstok. Zij zag dat de docenten nu hetzelfde deden. De Zwerkballers hadden niks gemerkt maar Simon Filister wel en hij begon te wijzen op de reus. De Zwerkballers keken allemaal tegelijk op en vluchtten weg van de reus. Hermelien zag dat er twee Griffoendors gewoon bleven waar ze waren, Harry en Ron. Ze trokken hun toverstokken en vlogen recht op de reus af. Later kwamen alle Ravenklauwers en de rest van de Griffoendors terug, iedereen met getrokken toverstokken. Ze zoefden langs de reus, om de reus en vuurden Lamstralen af. Maar een Lamstraal kon een reus niks doen. Zelfs niet als ze met veertien tegelijk werden afgeschoten.

Hermelien kon helemaal niks doen. De reus was te ver weg en ze zag dat de reus een Ravenklauwer wegsloeg als een lastige vlieg. Toen Hermelien beter keek zag ze dat het Cho Chang was. Cho vloog door de lucht en botste tegen één van de doelpalen en gleed naar beneden waar zij bewusteloos bleef liggen. De docenten waren in een mum van tijd beneden en renden naar de reus, ondertussen Lamstralen afvurend en Ontwapeningsspreuken. Hermelien besloot ook om naar beneden te gaan, dat ging erg gemakkelijk omdat de andere leerlingen al richting het kasteel waren gevlucht. Hermelien rende en rende. Zij vuurde alle spreuken af die zij maar kon bedenken. Ze liet zelfs een ontwortelde boom vliegen en op de hoofd van de reus vallen waardoor hij wankelde en duizelig werd. Een handjevol leerlingen die een handje wilden helpen waren teruggekomen en vuurden ook Lamstralen af. Met ongeveer veertig Lamstralen werd het voor de reus toch wel wat te gortig en trok zich terug. Hermelien keek snel om en rende naar Cho Chang, waar madame Plijster al bij knielde. Plijster legde Cho op een brancard en bracht haar, zwevend voor zich uit, naar het kasteel.

Harry en Ron vlogen richting Hermelien en vroeg wie dat was.

Hermelien draaide zich om met tranen in haar ogen: 'Dat was Cho. Cho Chang. Madame Plijster zei dat ze het waarschijnlijk niet redt. Zij is nu nog bewusteloos.'

En dat was waar. Het zou nog meer dan een maand duren voordat Plijster merkte dat Cho nooit meer uit haar coma zou ontwaken en stierf. Het was toen een prachtige eerste lentedag in maart.

Hermelien keek op naar Harry. Harry's blik was verstard. Hermelien wist dat Harry nog steeds iets voelde voor Cho.

Ze liepen met zijn drieën naar het kasteel, de wedstrijd was afgelast. Het Zwerkbalveld bood een trieste aanblik. Een doelpaal was omgevallen en er lagen overal kuilen die waren aangebracht door de voeten van de reus.

De tribune van Zwadderich was weggevaagd. De bomen aan de rand van het Verboden Bos waren ontworteld en het hutje van Hagrid stond er zielig bij.

Harry en Ron gingen zich douchen en Hermelien wachtte op hen voordat ze naar de Grote Zaal zouden gaan. Perkamentus zou de leerlingen vast en zeker weer gaan toespreken. Maar het was Perkamentus niet die aan het hoofd van de Oppertafel plaats nam maar professor Anderling.

'Ik neem het nu waar voor de schoolhoofd. Hij werd voor dringende zaken weggeroepen. Het is een tragedie wat er zonet heeft plaatsgevonden. Madame Plijster heeft zich ontfermd over Cho Chang, maar zij zei dat Cho het misschien niet redt.' Professor Anderling's stem trilde een beetje. 'Tot nader order is het hele Zwerkbalseizoen afgelast. Iedereen blijft in het kasteel en gaat alleen naar buiten voor de lessen Verzorging van Fabeldieren en Kruidenkunde. Verdachte gebeurtenissen worden meteen gemeld bij mij, een docent of onze hoofdmonitor, juffrouw Griffel.'

De komende weken verkeerde het hele kasteel in een sombere sfeer. Iedereen leefde mee met de situatie van Cho. Cho's ouders waren overgekomen uit China. Cho woonde in Engeland bij een pleeggezin. Madame Plijster zag Cho steeds achteruit gaan. Op een dag hoorde Hermelien Plijster tegen Anderling zeggen: 'Ik wil haar wel naar het St. Holisto's brengen. Maar ik weet al dat ze daar ook niks voor haar kunnen doen. Ik wilde haar laten sterven in haar directe omgeving. Ik weet niet wanneer het gebeurt, maar het gebeurt snel.'

De week daarop werd Cho wakker. Ze keek om zich heen alsof ze niet precies wist waar ze was. En toen riep ze om Harry. Cho's moeder was bij Cho, dat was zij dag en nacht, en riep madame Plijster. Plijster pakte haar toverstok en vuurde een zilveren lint af.

Hermelien wilde met Harry een potje toverschaak doen, of praten. Maar zij trof in de leerlingenkamer alleen Ron aan. 'Harry is naar de ziekenzaal. Cho was wakker.'

Hermelien knikte en dacht dat ze haar wel eens nodig zou kunnen hebben als hoofdmonitor en rende meteen naar de ziekenzaal. Ze deed de deur op een kiertje en zag alleen Harry voorovergebogen bij Cho staan. Cho was een beetje rechtop gaan zitten maar zonk weer terug. Harry barstte in snikken uit. Hermelien deed de deur open en werd bijna verblind door de zonnestralen die door de hoge ramen naar binnen scheen. Het viel Hermelien op dat dit de eerste dag was waarop veel zon scheen. Ze liep naar de snikkende Harry, sloeg een arm om zijn schouders en troostte hem. Ze zag dat Cho's ogen wijdopen waren. Haar ogen bewogen niet. Hermelien zuchtte en deed de oogleden naar beneden. Ze leidde Harry de zaal uit, ze bracht hem naar de leerlingenkamer.

Harry liep uit zichzelf naar zijn slaapzaal en de deur werd met een klap dichtgesmeten. Ron keek vragend naar Hermelien maar het enige antwoord dat hij kreeg was dat Hermelien haar ogen neersloeg. Dat was al genoeg voor Ron.

Inmiddels ging het als een lopend vuurtje door de school dat Cho Chang was overleden. Overal was er wel een leerling te zien dat rondliep met roodomrande ogen en een doorweekte zakdoek. Het was duidelijk dat dit nieuws als een klap kwam. Een week lang werd er elke avond een dodenwake gehouden. Ook voor Kasper. De week daarop werd Cho gecremeerd en haar as werd meegenomen door haar ouders. Na de dood van Kasper was het kasteel eigenlijk in een roes terecht gekomen. Maar nu Cho dood was, waren ze wakker geschud. De degene die de reus opdracht gaf om de Zwerkbalwedstrijd te storen, om tenminste één persoon te doden, heer Voldemort moest gedood worden. En daar zou iedereen maar al wat te graag mee aan werken. Iedereen werkten harder dan ooit. Zelfs Korzel en Kwast hadden niet meer zo'n onnozele blik alsof ze niks snapten.

Ruim een maand later werd Hermelien steeds geplaagd door een onbekende gevoel. Ze had het gevoel dat haar iets dwars zat. Oké, de dood van Kasper en Cho hadden haar niet onberoerd gelaten. Maar er was nog steeds iets. Toen ze langs de bibliotheek liep, die inmiddels weer open was, wist ze het. Haar droom! Ze liep meteen terug en ging de bibliotheek in. Ze zag dat madame Rommella er niet was. Dat maakte haar niet uit, ze wist waar ze moest zoeken. Ze liep langs tientallen kasten, honderden planken en duizenden boeken. Helemaal achteraan, bij de leestafel, stopte ze en ging een rij in. Haar vingers gingen de ruggen langs en stopten toen bij een rood omslag. Ze trok het uit de stapel en besefte met een hartsprong dat het de bewuste boek was. Ze ging bij de tafel zitten.

Ze bladerde het door. En bekeek de omslag. Nu viel het Hermelien weer op, dit boek was gecensureerd. Ze wist niet waar ze het moest zoeken. Maar ze had vaag het gevoel dat het iets met Harry te maken moest hebben. Daarom bladerde ze door tot ze 'Familie Evers' zag. Ze bestudeerde de pagina's. Maar kon niks verdachts vinden. Alhoewel, Hermelien ging rechtop zitten, er was wel iets vreemds. De naam van Lily Potter-Evers was ietwat verbleekt. Verder leken de andere namen gloednieuw. Daar moet meer achter zitten, dacht Hermelien. Ze haalde haar toverstok tevoorschijn en tikte met de punt op een willekeurige plaats op de pagina. 'Laat mij je geheimen zien,' zei Hermelien. Er gebeurde niks. Nu tikte Hermelien op de plaats waar de naam van Lily stond en tikte nogmaals. 'Laat mij je geheimen zien.'

Opeens verbleekte al de andere namen behalve die van Lily. De naam 'Potter' verbleekte en 'Evers' sloot aan bij 'Lily'. De lijnen naar de andere familieleden waren verdwenen en uit de naam van Lily verschenen nieuwe lijnen. Boven de naam van Lily verscheen 'Desiderius Rembrandt Perkamentus' en naast de naam van Desiderius verscheen: 'Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus'. Naast Albus' naam verscheen de naam 'Hildegonde Priscillia Constance Perkamentus' die dus de zus van Albus Perkamentus moest zijn. Er werd een lijn verbonden met Hildegonde's naam, Hermelien volgde de lijn en opeens kreeg zij kippenvel toen ze las dat de lijn verbonden was met Marten Vilijn. Een lijntje onder de namen zei dat ze een zoon hadden gekregen: 'Marten Asmodom Vilijn' die tegenwoordig beter bekend stond als Heer Voldemort.

Maar dit was nog niet alles; onder Desiderius' naam verscheen een verbleekte naam: 'Adelberta Josephine Evers'. Dit moest waarschijnlijk de naam van Lily's moeder zijn. Naast Lily verscheen nu 'James Apollonius Potter'. James naam was verbonden met die van Lily. En tot Hermelien's niet geringe verbazing zag ze dat er een lijn voortvloeide uit deze twee namen en die ene naam vormde: Harry James Potter.

Hermelien's gedachten werkten op volle toeren. Dit betekende dat Desiderius Perkamentus de grootvader was geweest van Lily Evers. Dat betekende dus dat Albus Perkamentus familie was van Harry en Voldemort dus aangetrouwde familie!

Opeens werd ze opgeschrikt door een gerammel. Ze zag dat de bureaustoel van madame Rommella die tegen de grote globe was gebotst. Ze zuchtte opgelucht en keek weer naar het boek. Maar opeens besefte ze: bureaustoelen kunnen niet vanzelf bewegen. Bijna tegelijkertijd trok ze haar toverstok en draaide zich om. Opeens hoorde ze: 'EXPELLIARMUS!' en werd ze achterover geblazen op de tafel en gleed er aan de andere kant weer af. Hermelien was haar toverstok kwijt en keek recht in de ogen van de gestalte die Hermeliens toverstok vasthield. Hermelien's mond zakte open en zei: 'Jij?'

De gestalte schreeuwde: 'AVADA KEDAVRA' en wat er toen daarna gebeurde, gebeurde heel snel. Er was iemand Verschijnseld die onmiddellijk alles doorzag, schreeuwde: 'Niemand doet de vrienden van meneer Harry Potter pijn!' en met zijn vingers knipte. Daardoor werd er een schild opgetrokken tussen Hermelien en de gestalte, maar de schild was niet sterk genoeg en liet de helft van de kracht wel door. Hermelien werd vol in haar buik geraakt en ze slaakte een gilletje en viel achterover neer. De gestalte draaide zich om en schreeuwde: 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'. Dobby vloog schreeuwend naar achteren en de gestalte richtte zich tot Hermelien en richtte zijn toverstok op haar en mompelde: 'Imperio!'.


	16. De beste dienaar

Sedert de moordaanslag op Hermelien waren er twee maanden verstreken en het was bijna juli. De vakantie zou snel beginnen. Bijna alle leerlingen hadden niks te doen in de lessen. Hun programma was heel snel afgerond op advies van de Minister van Toverkunst, Rembrandt Powers, die al een aantal opmerkelijke veranderingen had doorgevoerd. Zo had hij een strenger beleid ingevoerd over het houden van de huis-elfen. Nu hadden de huis-elfen een veel beter leven. Afgezien van de Orde, wisten alleen de huis-elfen en de Minister dat dat beleid er gekomen was opdat de huis-elfen niet te zwak zouden zijn in hun strijd tegen de Duistere Machten van Heer Voldemort.

De zon scheen dagen achtereen stralend alsof er nooit zo'n rampzalige golf van doden was geweest. Nog een paar dagen en toen was het weer examentijd. Hermelien maakte zich er deze keer geen zorgen over.

'Tja, wat anders? Ik vind dat onze strijd tegen Voldemort veel belangrijker is dan die stomme examens. Wat hebben we er aan als we een Uitmuntend halen voor Kruidenkunde. Met Duivelsstrikken kunnen we Voldemort niet verslaan hoor,' zei ze toen Ron ongelovig had gereageerd.

Maar het was duidelijk dat ook de docenten er deze keer niet om maalden. Met uitzondering van Sneep, natuurlijk. Hij liet de leerlingen gewoon doorwerken, hij had zich niks aangetrokken van het advies van het Ministerie om sneller te werken. Sneep vond dat niemand zich moest bemoeien met zijn lessen. Hij zou wel bepalen of de examens belangrijk waren of niet. Maar het was niet zo'n ramp om in de kerkers te zitten nu de zon zo meedogenloos scheen. Het was meer dan dertig graden en boven het meer kon je de hittedampen zien.

Elke les werd maar twintig minuten gegeven en dan waren ze al vrij en brachten ze de rest van de tijd buiten door in de schaduw van de bomen van het Verboden Bos. Daar bleven de leerlingen omkijken, op hun hoede of er geen reus aankwam of een boze centaur.

Michel Kriek, een Huffelpuf, dacht dat hij grappig kon zijn door een paar klasgenoten te laten schrikken door plotseling uit het Verboden Bos te springen en zijn handen in de nek van Lucas Dubbelveer te leggen. Maar dit beviel hem slecht, Lucas was overeind gesprongen en had hem tegelijkertijd vervloekt, zodat Michels gezicht vol met kloppende zweren kwam te zitten. Hij moest zich laten behandelen én strafregels schrijven aangezien het verboden was om in het Bos te lopen. Michel boog zich over een vel perkament en schreef zijn zevenhonderd en tweeëntwintigste regel 'Ik mag niet in het Verboden Bos lopen, ik ben dom geweest.' Hij moest er nog driehonderd en achtenzeventig. Hij zweette. In het lokaal van professor Anderling was het onaangenaam heet, de zon scheen daar vol op.

Hermelien was nu al een maand terug en deed weer volop met alles mee. Maar deed zij wat te wild, dan kreeg ze een stekende pijn in haar buik en moest zij even stoppen om op adem te komen. Hermelien was op het moment met Harry en Ron buiten. Ze lagen onder de grote eik aan het meer, waar ze al zo vaak hadden gelegen.

'Het jaar is alweer bijna voorbij, echt on-geloof-lijk hoe alles zo snel kan gaan,' zei Ron soezend.

Hermelien knikte beamend en zei met een dikke stem: 'Inderdaad. We hebben echt geluk dat er niks meer is gebeurd sinds Dobby dood is.'

Harry, die naar de strakblauwe lucht had gekeken en zich had voorgesteld hoe het zou zijn voorbij de grenzen van het universum, werd met een klap teruggebracht naar de harde werkelijkheid. De werkelijkheid waarin dood en verderf voorkwamen. Het beeld van de dode Dobby verscheen voor zijn geestesoog en hij zuchtte.

'Ik denk dat Voldemort zijn wonden likt. De slag om Azkaban heeft hij niet bepaald gewonnen en verder wisten we al zijn plannetjes te dwarsbomen.'

'Oh ja? Waarom zijn Kasper en Cho dan dood?' beet Hermelien Harry toe.

Harry's gezicht betrok even en hij stamelde: 'O-oh ja. Sorry. Maar waar het nu op neer komt is dat ik denk dat Voldemort legers aan het samenstellen is. Voor de grote slag.'

Hermelien keek naar de lucht. Ze zag een paar vogels rondcirkelen en vervolgens weer naar beneden vliegen. Ze zuchtte en vroeg: 'En wanneer komt die slag? Wanneer komt er een hoogtepunt? Een hoogtepunt in Voldemort's macht.'

Ron haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Misschien krijgt Voldemort die macht wel niet.'

Harry richtte zich met een ruk op en vroeg verbijsterend: 'Hoezo krijgt Voldemort die macht niet? Voldemort is nog steeds gestaag macht aan het winnen. Dus er komt een hoogtepunt of je het wilt of niet.'

'Niet als hij voor die tijd verslagen wordt. Misschien wordt het tijd om daar eens aan te denken in plaats van zijn plannetjes te dwarsbomen.'

Harry zakte weer terug in het gras en overdacht wat Ron had gezegd. Eigenlijk had Ron gelijk. De Orde deed niks. Ze deden alleen maar onderzoek en rukten uit als Voldemort weer eens iets van plan was. Werkte de Orde ook aan een geheim wapen? Aangezien het Departement van Mystificatie nog steeds op zijn oude plek stond, waarschijnlijk wel.

Daar gingen geruchten over. En ook Harry, Ron en Hermelien hadden het er over.

Ron zuchtte, stond kreunend op en draaide zich om met zijn rug naar de zon gekeerd.

'Kom, laten we gaan eten. Het is bijna lunchtijd.'

Hermelien stond ook op, geholpen door Ron, hield zijn hand vast en liep zo naar het kasteel. Harry ging naast Ron lopen. Ze stapten de warmte van het kasteel binnen. Hermelien keek vreemd om zich heen en vroeg: 'Kastelen zijn toch normaal lekker koel? Door de dikke muren die ze hebben?'  
Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei dat hij het ook niet wist. Hij liep de Grote Zaal binnen. Ron en Hermelien gingen naast elkaar zitten tegenover Harry. Sinds ze met elkaar gingen, zaten ze vaak naast elkaar ondanks dat Ron altijd naast Harry had gezeten. Harry kon daar maar niet aan wennen. Het gaf hem het gevoel dat hij Ron nu moest delen. Dat was niet bepaald een prettige gedachte en hij deelde die dan ook niet met Ron of Hermelien. Aan het eind van de tafel van Griffoendor wilde Ginny Wemel een van de sinaasappels pakken die daar opeen gestapeld lagen, toen zij een gil slaakte, opsprong en direct wegrende. Professor Sneep stond op en liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor.

'Wat is er hier aan de hand?' vroeg Sneep.

Een vierdejaars keek op naar Sneep en zei: 'Dat weet ik niet, professor. Ginny had het over een fototoestel dat wit was. Volgens mij had zij nog meer gezien maar zij rende toen al weg.'

Sneep keek aandachtig naar de sinaasappels. Opeens verscheen er een barstje in de bovenste sinaasappel en het sap spoot eruit, precies in Sneep's ogen. Sneep schreeuwde het uit, het zure sap brandde in zijn ogen en hij liep roepend in het rond.

Harry sprong op en rende naar Sneep. Hij pakte Sneep bij zijn arm vast, trok zijn toverstok en snauwde hem af: 'Blijf staan, professor! Ik maak het schoon!'

'Potter? Ben jij dat? Uit mijn buurt!'

'Professor, laat mij u helpen!' zei Harry ongeduldig, voordat hij zijn toverstok op Sneep's ogen richtte. Harry trok zijn schouders op en mompelde 'Sanitato!'. Het sinaasappelsap verdween meteen en Sneep kon weer zien.

'Uit mijn buurt, Potter!' zei Sneep en beende weg naar de Oppertafel. Harry zuchtte, hij bedacht dat Sneep hem nooit zou bedanken, zelfs niet als hij onder doodsbedreiging stond. Harry bekeek de uitgeperste sinaasappel aandachtig. Hij kon niks bijzonders zien, trok zijn schouders op en liep naar zijn plaats terug.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Hermelien fluisterend.

'Ik weet het niet. Waarschijnlijk Foppe die zich onzichtbaar heeft gemaakt. Al heb ik hem dat nooit zien doen. Kom mee, we hebben Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.'

Ron en Hermelien stonden op en liepen met Harry mee naar de lokaal van professor Delacour. Maar toen ze er aan kwamen was er van Delacour geen spoor te bekennen. De deur van het lokaal was op slot en de andere Griffoendors stonden allemaal te wachten.

'Waar is professor Delacour?'

'Heeft iemand haar gezien?'

'Volgens mij was zij het kasteel uit.'

Harry keek Hermelien fronsend aan en rende toen naar de kamer van professor Delacour. Harry klopte en toen een stem 'Binnen' zie opende hij de deur. Delacour's kamer bood geen prettige aanblik. De kamer was vrijwel leeg en overal stonden hutkoffers, open en dicht.

Fleur Delacour stond op, draaide zich om en keek Harry aan.

'O, hoi Harry. Hermelien. Alles goed?'

'P-professor? Wat doet u toch? Gaat u weg?'

Professor Delacour kreeg een verdrietige blik en knikte. 'Ja, ik moet weg. Madame Mallemour heeft mijn hulp gevraagd. Op Beauxbatons hebben ze hulp nodig. Maar ach, we waren toch al klaar met het programma en jullie hebben het uitmuntend gedaan. Daarom ben ik ook niet bang voor jullie tentamens.'

'Beauxbatons? Gaat u terug naar Frankrijk?' vroeg Hermelien met een trillende stem.

Professor Delacour, die nu weer gewoon Fleur was, stond op en zei: 'Het gaat jullie goed. Ik weet zeker dat we elkaar in de toekomst weer zullen zien. Beauxbatons werkt immers samen met Zweinstein, nietwaar? Harry, heel veel succes met alles. Jij ook, Hermelien. Locomotor koffers!' Fleur liep haar kamer uit met al haar hutkoffers zwevend voor zich uit.

Harry en Hermelien keken haar verslagen na. Harry draaide zich naar Hermelien om en vroeg vertwijfeld: 'Hoe moet het nu? Met de lessen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten?'

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op: 'Perkamentus bedenkt vast wel wat. Misschien kan Lupos weer lesgeven. Er zijn genoeg tovenaars in de Geheime Kamer die les kunnen geven. Het komt goed. Kom, laten we de anderen vertellen dat we nu vrij hebben.'

Harry, Ron en Hermelien lagen alweer onder de grote eik. Ze praatten over het vertrek van Delacour toen er een hoop kabaal en gegil uit het kasteel kwam.

Alledrie schrokken ze op en keken naar de deuren van het kasteel. Een groep eerstejaars kwam gillend de trap afgerend en verspreidde zich over de gazons. V

erscheidene leerlingen die op de gazons hadden gelegen waren opgestaan en renden richting het kasteel. Harry trok zijn toverstok en rende ook naar het kasteel. Ron volgde hem. Harry, Ron, Ernst Marsman en Joost Flets-Frimel stonden voor de deuren van het kasteel. Deze waren nu gesloten. Harry richtte zijn toverstok en mompelde: 'Locomotor deuren!' Harry wist niet of het werkte, hij verzon maar wat.

Maar de deuren gingen krakend open. In de hal was niets te zien. Harry stapte voorzichtig naar binnen, met de anderen in zijn kielzog. Hij hield zijn toverstok vast als een zwaard en keek behoedzaam om zich heen. Harry vond dat het nu kouder was in de hal dan een uurtje geleden toen ze naar de Grote Zaal gingen om te lunchen.

Hij voelde dat er een onaangename sfeer hing. Alsof zich hier iemand bevond. Iemand die zich niet liet zien. Harry dacht dat Foppe weer bezig was, maar Foppe deed zoiets nooit. Hij vond het geweldig dat iedereen kon zien wat hij deed. Daarom had Harry onwillekeurig het idee dat het niet Foppe was die de sinaasappel had fijngeknepen. En van de rest van de geesten op Zweinstein was niemand in voor zulk geintjes.

De Bloederige Baron hield zich liever bezig met ellenlange toespraken over hoe hij ooit een grote familie had uitgemoord. Haast Onthoofde Henk was meer in voor een praatje. En de Dikke Monnik wilde alleen maar neuzelen over hoe geweldig God wel niet was.

Was er iemand hier met een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel? Of had iemand een sterke toverkracht waarmee hij of zij zichzelf onzichtbaar kon maken? Harry wist echter dat niemand daartoe in staat was. Opeens nam hij een beweging waar achter een standbeeld, iets dat mogelijk een wit gewaad droeg. Harry wilde een Lamstraal uitspreken maar de gestalte was al weer weg.

'D-d-dit is v-vreemd,' stotterde Ernst. Ernst was bleek geworden en keek schichtig om zich heen. Opeens trilden de stokken van Ron, Ernst en Joost. Ze werden uit hun handen getrokken en vlogen naar een punt in de lucht. Op dat punt verscheen een parelwitte verschijning. De verschijning was een jongen met een guitig gezicht en een fotocamera bungelend aan zijn nek.

'Hallo jongens! Leuke toverstokken hebben jullie!'

Kasper Krauwel vloog naar Harry toe, pakte zijn camera en flitste. 'Hallo Harry! Alles goed?'

'K-K-Kasper?' vroeg Harry ongelovig. Harry wist dat je, als je dood was, kon kiezen tussen geest worden of naar het hiernamaals gaan. Kasper had blijkbaar voor het eerste gekozen.

Kasper vloog weer terug naar een hoger punt in de lucht. Hij tolde wel vijfmaal om zijn as en zei: 'Vind je me er niet goed uit zien?'

Later vroeg Kasper aan Perkamentus toestemming om in het kasteel te mogen blijven spoken. Kasper's verschijning werd onder de leerlingen een gewoonte. Hij hield zich trouw aan de regels, het tegenovergestelde van wat Foppe deed, maar was soms ook wel ondeugend. Dat was te zien aan wat Kasper had gedaan met de sinaasappel, want hij bleek de dader.

Kasper kon geen uitleg geven aan Perkamentus over wie hem had vermoord. De man, Kasper kon wel bevestigen dat het een man was geweest, had een Dooddoenersmasker gedragen. Kasper meende zich iets te herinneren aan de loopstijl van de Dooddoener maar kon niet meer thuisbrengen wie die stijl had.

Het was de laatste avond op Zweinstein. De hele school was in de Grote Zaal voor het feestmaal. Ook dit keer bogen de tafels weer door onder het gewicht van de kalkoenen, kannen Boterbier en pompoensap, pasteitjes, taarten en nog veel meer. Iedereen was in een uitbundige bui om het feit dat ze naar huis konden gaan. Het was niet bepaald een leuk jaar geweest. Niet alle leerlingen zouden naar huis gaan. Harry en Ron, bijvoorbeeld, bleven gewoon op Zweinstein. Ook Draco Malfidus ging niet naar huis, hij kón het niet eens. Zijn ouders waren Dooddoeners en ze zouden Draco niet echt dankbaar zijn dat hij de kant van Perkamentus had gekozen.

Opeens verstomde het geroezemoes in de Zaal; Perkamentus was opgestaan.

'Alweer een jaar voorbij! Ik wil dit jaar de winnaar van het Afdelingskampioenschap wel bekend maken, maar de afdeling krijgen geen eerbetoon. We respecteren de overledenen en zijn hen dankbaar dat ze in ons midden waren voordat ze werden weggerukt. We hebben respect voor professor Stronk, Kasper Krauwel, Cho Chang en Dobby de huis-elf. De winnaar van dit jaar is… Zwadderich.' Aan de tafel van Zwadderich barstte een gejuich los, maar Ron keek Harry ongelovig aan.

'Ik zal niet ontkennen dat ik verbaasd was over deze uitslag. Maar het stemt mij blij dat Zwadderich deze uitslag heeft behaald met vijfhonderd en tweeëntwintig punten. Hiermee hebben jullie laten zien dat jullie in staat zijn een beter doel na te streven. Ik ben ook blij dat de twee Hoofdmonitoren Hermelien Griffel en Margri…'

Perkamentus werd onderbroken door een geschreeuw vanuit de hal. De deuren werden opengesmeten en iemand strompelde naar binnen. Ze brandde. Het was Margriet Bullemans, de 'Margri' waar Perkamentus het over had. Ze brandde als een fakkel, haar haar smeulde en haar kleren rookten. Ginny Wemel, die er het dichtst bij, zat trok haar toverstok en spoot een straal water. Maar dit hielp niet, integendeel, Margriet begon nog erger te branden. Ze zakte op haar knieën en keek met een blik van intense pijn en kwelling naar de Oppertafel voordat ze op de grond neerviel. Perkamentus rende naar Margriet toe en spoot al rennend een straal water op haar af. Maar het hielp niet. De vlammen waren met geen mogelijkheid uit te krijgen.

Inmiddels was iedereen opgestaan en keek griezelend en vol afschuw naar het brandende lichaam. Toen iedereen de lucht van verbrand vlees en haar rook, begon iedereen naar de deuren van de Grote Zaal te rennen. Hier en daar werd er gegild en gehuild. In een oogwenk waren de tafels verlaten.

Dit was een heel erg slecht einde van het schooljaar. Perkamentus knielde neer bij Margriet toen de vlammen langzaam uitdoofden. Margriet was onmiskenbaar dood en Albus Perkamentus bestudeerde het lijk aandachtig. Hij stond op en zei tegen Anderling, die er bij was komen staan met een afschuwelijke grimas op haar gezicht: 'Er is een Permanente Vuurvaste-bezwering over haar uitgesproken. Niemand had iets kunnen doen. Ferula.' Uit het punt van Perkamentus' toverstok spoot een meterslang verband dat het verkoolde lijk omwikkelde totdat het net een mummie leek.

'Ben jij, Draco Malfidus, bereid om Hoofdmonitor te worden en de regels te hanteren zoals die horen bij de regels van Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus?' vroeg professor Anderling twee weken later aan Malfidus. Malfidus was in aanmerking gekomen voor het Hoofdmonitorschap nu Margriet Bullemans die taken niet meer kon dragen. Anderling wilde Malfidus die taak geven zolang het nog vakantie was.

'Ja, dat zal ik doen.'

'Dan ben je volgens de regels van Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus benoemd als Hoofdmonitor. Gefeliciteerd,' en Anderling gaf hem een hand. De toeschouwers, Harry, Ron en professor Sneep klapten voor Draco. Hermelien was er niet bij, zij was een week geleden al naar huis vertrokken.

Harry en Ron gingen na de plechtigheid wat rondlopen op Zweinstein. Het kasteel bood een verlaten aanblik. Daarom gingen Harry en Ron maar naar de Geheime Kamer. Harry wilde even bij tante Petunia langs. Harry was er een keer per week naartoe geweest, maar Petunia had het steeds te druk. Ze werd onderwezen in het beoefenen van haar krachten en werd zichtbaar beter. Harry en Ron stapten in de lift en stopten bij de woonverdieping. Harry klopte op een deur (waarop stond 'Petunia Duffeling-Evers') en tante Petunia deed open.

'Hoi, tante. Hopelijk bent u nu niet druk meer.'

'Harry! Fijn dat je weer langs komt. En je hebt Ron meegenomen zie ik.'

Ron voelde zich een beetje opgelaten, Ron was niet vergeten hoe Petunia ooit over zijn familie had gedacht. 'Hoi, mevrouw Duffeling.'

'Noem mij maar Petunia,' zei Petunia joviaal. 'Kom binnen! Ik heb toevallig net thee gezet en koekjes gebakken. Met toverkracht. Haha.'

Harry en Ron stapten naar binnen…

Argus Vilder was met mevrouw Norks de gangen aan het bewaken. Nu er bijna niemand meer in het kasteel was, besloot Vilder dat hij maar beter alles kon bewaken. De dader was nog steeds op vrije voeten en dat vond Vilder de belangrijkste reden.

'Zo, zo, mevrouw Norks. Laten we even kijken of alles naar behoren is,' en met 'naar behoren' bedoelde Vilder dat er geen moddersporen waren, dat Foppe niet alles overhoop haalde in een lokaal of dat er geen raam stuk was.

Vilder keek overal rond met toegeknepen ogen en wilde toen naar zijn kantoortje op de vierde verdieping. Maar hij was nu nog op de begane grond en moest honderden treden beklimmen. Vilder was de jongste niet meer en toen hij aankwam op de vierde verdieping hijgde hij als een hond en zweette hij als een rund. Zijn humeur werd er niet beter op toen hij merkte dat hij zijn sleutels niet kon vinden. Toen besefte hij dat hij die had achtergelaten in de Uilenvleugel.

'Wil mevrouw Norks die even voor mij gaan halen?' vroeg Vilder slijmerig. Mevrouw Norks miauwde en rende toen weg. Vilder wachtte bij de deur tot mevrouw Norks terug kwam.

Ron verexcuseerde zich bij Petunia en zei dat hij wacht moest lopen. Perkamentus had iedereen gevraagd om een oogje in het zeil te houden en had voor het wachtlopen een rooster gemaakt.

Nu was Ron aan de beurt, hij moest Sirius gaan aflossen. Ron stond op en ging met de lift naar beneden. Hij groette in de hal verscheidene heksen en tovenaars, de familie Wemel was bij iedereen bekend, en stapte toen via de keuken de hal in. De deuren stonden open en een flinke hoeveelheid zon scheen in de hal. Door het marmer dat in de vloer was gezet werd de hele hal in een prachtig licht gezet.

Ron liep de trap op in de richting van de vijfde verdieping. Hij hoefde niet bij de torens te gaan kijken. Daar zorgde Harry steeds voor. Ron wilde van boven naar beneden werken, maar op weg naar boven kon hij alvast een blik werpen op de verdiepingen. Toen hij bij de vierde verdieping aankwam hoorde hij een doffe knal. Ron bleef onmiddellijk staan en liep terug. Hij luisterde aandachtig en hoorde toen woedende stemmen. De ene rauwe stem was van Vilder, de andere kon hij niet thuis brengen, maar hij kwam hem wel bekend voor. Ron trok zijn toverstok en liep de gang in. Zijn laarzen piepten op de vloer en hij hoopte vurig dat dit hem niet zou verraden. Hij hoorde gestommel, gemiauw en geblaas. Toen keek hij om een hoekje en wat hij zag deed hem de adem stokken.

Een gemaskerde man hield Vilder in een houdgreep vast. Hij hield een toverstok gericht op de linkerslaap van Vilder. Mevrouw Norks blies naar de man en krabde zijn been open. De man piepte van pijn en riep: 'Avada Kedavra!'.

Er volgde een groene lichtflits. Mevrouw Norks vloog met een smak tegen de muur en bleef roerloos liggen. Ze was onmiskenbaar dood.

'Nu ben jij aan de beurt, Vildertje.'

'Nee, alsjeblieft! Dood mij niet, ik doe alles wat je wilt!'

Ron vond dat hij genoeg had gehoord, hij sprong tevoorschijn en Ontwapende de verbijsterde man met 'EXPELLIARMUS!'. De man werd achterover geblazen en zijn toverstok vloog in Ron's hand. Ron gooide hem weg, de gang in en richtte nu zijn eigen toverstok op de gemaskerde man. Alleen, de man was niet meer gemaskerd. Hij stond op, hijgde en keek woedend naar Ron.

'PERCY?' schreeuwde Ron, volledig uit het veld geslagen.

De gemaskerde man was Percy Wemel, Ron's broer.

Percy schreeuwde en rende naar Ron, maar Ron aarzelde geen ogenblik en schreeuwde: 'PARALITIS!' en Percy viel Verlamd neer op de grond.

Ron vuurde een waarschuwing af en keek ongelovig naar zijn broer. Hij had een moordaanslag weten te voorkomen. Maar de persoon die die moordaanslag wilde plegen was zijn broer geweest. Wie weet was hij wel verantwoordelijk voor al die andere moorden. Ron zakte ineen en begon te snikken.

En zo troffen Harry, tante Petunia, professor Anderling en Arthur Wemel hem vijf minuten later aan. Ze waren toevallig samen in de hal toen Harry de waarschuwing kreeg. Ze hadden het hele eind gerend en waren buiten adem. Arthur keek vertwijfeld naar Percy en vroeg aan Ron wat dit allemaal te betekenen had.

Ron snikte en wist er met moeite uit te brengen: 'Ik heb hem betrapt. Hij wilde Vilder vermoorden.'

'INDERDAAD! IK WILDE VILDER VERMOORDEN, NET ZOALS IK KRAUWEL EN CHANG HEB VERMOORD!' schreeuwde Percy die blijkbaar vanzelf was Ontlamd. Ron's spreuk was niet sterk genoeg geweest. Percy maakte een licht gestoorde indruk wat voldoende was voor professor Anderling om te ontdekken dat Percy Wemel beïnvloed was door de Imperiusvloek.

Professor Anderling richtte zich tot Percy en zei met een trillende stem: 'In de naam van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en de Magische Wetshandhaving bent u gearresteerd wegens de moord op Kasper Krauwel, Cho Chang en Dobby. Verder wordt u gearresteerd wegens de moordaanslagen op Hermelien Griffel en Argus Vilder. U heeft het recht om te zwijgen.'

Anderling mompelde: 'Detentio' en er verschenen touwen uit de punt van de toverstok van Anderling. Deze touwen omwikkelden Percy stevig en hij kreunde.

'Mobilicorpus' mompelde Anderling toen, terwijl Percy werd gedragen door toverkracht, liepen ze samen naar de Geheime Kamer. Anderling liet Percy voor zich zweven met Ron grimmig aan de ene kant naast Percy en Harry aan de andere kant. Vilder had snikkend mevrouw Norks opgepakt en liep achter Anderling aan. Arthur Wemel was verslagen door het nieuws over wat Percy had gedaan. Tante Petunia begreep er niet echt veel van en keek een beetje angstig om zich heen.


	17. Een geestige onthulling

Sedert de moordaanslag op Hermelien waren er twee maanden verstreken en het was bijna juli. De vakantie zou snel beginnen. Bijna alle leerlingen hadden niks te doen in de lessen. Hun programma was heel snel afgerond op advies van de Minister van Toverkunst, Rembrandt Powers, die al een aantal opmerkelijke veranderingen had doorgevoerd. Zo had hij een strenger beleid ingevoerd over het houden van de huis-elfen. Nu hadden de huis-elfen een veel beter leven. Afgezien van de Orde, wisten alleen de huis-elfen en de Minister dat dat beleid er gekomen was opdat de huis-elfen niet te zwak zouden zijn in hun strijd tegen de Duistere Machten van Heer Voldemort.

De zon scheen dagen achtereen stralend alsof er nooit zo'n rampzalige golf van doden was geweest. Nog een paar dagen en toen was het weer examentijd. Hermelien maakte zich er deze keer geen zorgen over.

'Tja, wat anders? Ik vind dat onze strijd tegen Voldemort veel belangrijker is dan die stomme examens. Wat hebben we er aan als we een Uitmuntend halen voor Kruidenkunde. Met Duivelsstrikken kunnen we Voldemort niet verslaan hoor,' zei ze toen Ron ongelovig had gereageerd.

Maar het was duidelijk dat ook de docenten er deze keer niet om maalden. Met uitzondering van Sneep, natuurlijk. Hij liet de leerlingen gewoon doorwerken, hij had zich niks aangetrokken van het advies van het Ministerie om sneller te werken. Sneep vond dat niemand zich moest bemoeien met zijn lessen. Hij zou wel bepalen of de examens belangrijk waren of niet. Maar het was niet zo'n ramp om in de kerkers te zitten nu de zon zo meedogenloos scheen. Het was meer dan dertig graden en boven het meer kon je de hittedampen zien.

Elke les werd maar twintig minuten gegeven en dan waren ze al vrij en brachten ze de rest van de tijd buiten door in de schaduw van de bomen van het Verboden Bos. Daar bleven de leerlingen omkijken, op hun hoede of er geen reus aankwam of een boze centaur.

Michel Kriek, een Huffelpuf, dacht dat hij grappig kon zijn door een paar klasgenoten te laten schrikken door plotseling uit het Verboden Bos te springen en zijn handen in de nek van Lucas Dubbelveer te leggen. Maar dit beviel hem slecht, Lucas was overeind gesprongen en had hem tegelijkertijd vervloekt, zodat Michels gezicht vol met kloppende zweren kwam te zitten. Hij moest zich laten behandelen én strafregels schrijven aangezien het verboden was om in het Bos te lopen. Michel boog zich over een vel perkament en schreef zijn zevenhonderd en tweeëntwintigste regel 'Ik mag niet in het Verboden Bos lopen, ik ben dom geweest.' Hij moest er nog driehonderd en achtenzeventig. Hij zweette. In het lokaal van professor Anderling was het onaangenaam heet, de zon scheen daar vol op.

Hermelien was nu al een maand terug en deed weer volop met alles mee. Maar deed zij wat te wild, dan kreeg ze een stekende pijn in haar buik en moest zij even stoppen om op adem te komen. Hermelien was op het moment met Harry en Ron buiten. Ze lagen onder de grote eik aan het meer, waar ze al zo vaak hadden gelegen.

'Het jaar is alweer bijna voorbij, echt on-geloof-lijk hoe alles zo snel kan gaan,' zei Ron soezend.

Hermelien knikte beamend en zei met een dikke stem: 'Inderdaad. We hebben echt geluk dat er niks meer is gebeurd sinds Dobby dood is.'

Harry, die naar de strakblauwe lucht had gekeken en zich had voorgesteld hoe het zou zijn voorbij de grenzen van het universum, werd met een klap teruggebracht naar de harde werkelijkheid. De werkelijkheid waarin dood en verderf voorkwamen. Het beeld van de dode Dobby verscheen voor zijn geestesoog en hij zuchtte.

'Ik denk dat Voldemort zijn wonden likt. De slag om Azkaban heeft hij niet bepaald gewonnen en verder wisten we al zijn plannetjes te dwarsbomen.'

'Oh ja? Waarom zijn Kasper en Cho dan dood?' beet Hermelien Harry toe.

Harry's gezicht betrok even en hij stamelde: 'O-oh ja. Sorry. Maar waar het nu op neer komt is dat ik denk dat Voldemort legers aan het samenstellen is. Voor de grote slag.'

Hermelien keek naar de lucht. Ze zag een paar vogels rondcirkelen en vervolgens weer naar beneden vliegen. Ze zuchtte en vroeg: 'En wanneer komt die slag? Wanneer komt er een hoogtepunt? Een hoogtepunt in Voldemort's macht.'

Ron haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Misschien krijgt Voldemort die macht wel niet.'

Harry richtte zich met een ruk op en vroeg verbijsterend: 'Hoezo krijgt Voldemort die macht niet? Voldemort is nog steeds gestaag macht aan het winnen. Dus er komt een hoogtepunt of je het wilt of niet.'

'Niet als hij voor die tijd verslagen wordt. Misschien wordt het tijd om daar eens aan te denken in plaats van zijn plannetjes te dwarsbomen.'

Harry zakte weer terug in het gras en overdacht wat Ron had gezegd. Eigenlijk had Ron gelijk. De Orde deed niks. Ze deden alleen maar onderzoek en rukten uit als Voldemort weer eens iets van plan was. Werkte de Orde ook aan een geheim wapen? Aangezien het Departement van Mystificatie nog steeds op zijn oude plek stond, waarschijnlijk wel.

Daar gingen geruchten over. En ook Harry, Ron en Hermelien hadden het er over.

Ron zuchtte, stond kreunend op en draaide zich om met zijn rug naar de zon gekeerd.

'Kom, laten we gaan eten. Het is bijna lunchtijd.'

Hermelien stond ook op, geholpen door Ron, hield zijn hand vast en liep zo naar het kasteel. Harry ging naast Ron lopen. Ze stapten de warmte van het kasteel binnen. Hermelien keek vreemd om zich heen en vroeg: 'Kastelen zijn toch normaal lekker koel? Door de dikke muren die ze hebben?'  
Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei dat hij het ook niet wist. Hij liep de Grote Zaal binnen. Ron en Hermelien gingen naast elkaar zitten tegenover Harry. Sinds ze met elkaar gingen, zaten ze vaak naast elkaar ondanks dat Ron altijd naast Harry had gezeten. Harry kon daar maar niet aan wennen. Het gaf hem het gevoel dat hij Ron nu moest delen. Dat was niet bepaald een prettige gedachte en hij deelde die dan ook niet met Ron of Hermelien. Aan het eind van de tafel van Griffoendor wilde Ginny Wemel een van de sinaasappels pakken die daar opeen gestapeld lagen, toen zij een gil slaakte, opsprong en direct wegrende. Professor Sneep stond op en liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor.

'Wat is er hier aan de hand?' vroeg Sneep.

Een vierdejaars keek op naar Sneep en zei: 'Dat weet ik niet, professor. Ginny had het over een fototoestel dat wit was. Volgens mij had zij nog meer gezien maar zij rende toen al weg.'

Sneep keek aandachtig naar de sinaasappels. Opeens verscheen er een barstje in de bovenste sinaasappel en het sap spoot eruit, precies in Sneep's ogen. Sneep schreeuwde het uit, het zure sap brandde in zijn ogen en hij liep roepend in het rond.

Harry sprong op en rende naar Sneep. Hij pakte Sneep bij zijn arm vast, trok zijn toverstok en snauwde hem af: 'Blijf staan, professor! Ik maak het schoon!'

'Potter? Ben jij dat? Uit mijn buurt!'

'Professor, laat mij u helpen!' zei Harry ongeduldig, voordat hij zijn toverstok op Sneep's ogen richtte. Harry trok zijn schouders op en mompelde 'Sanitato!'. Het sinaasappelsap verdween meteen en Sneep kon weer zien.

'Uit mijn buurt, Potter!' zei Sneep en beende weg naar de Oppertafel. Harry zuchtte, hij bedacht dat Sneep hem nooit zou bedanken, zelfs niet als hij onder doodsbedreiging stond. Harry bekeek de uitgeperste sinaasappel aandachtig. Hij kon niks bijzonders zien, trok zijn schouders op en liep naar zijn plaats terug.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Hermelien fluisterend.

'Ik weet het niet. Waarschijnlijk Foppe die zich onzichtbaar heeft gemaakt. Al heb ik hem dat nooit zien doen. Kom mee, we hebben Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.'

Ron en Hermelien stonden op en liepen met Harry mee naar de lokaal van professor Delacour. Maar toen ze er aan kwamen was er van Delacour geen spoor te bekennen. De deur van het lokaal was op slot en de andere Griffoendors stonden allemaal te wachten.

'Waar is professor Delacour?'

'Heeft iemand haar gezien?'

'Volgens mij was zij het kasteel uit.'

Harry keek Hermelien fronsend aan en rende toen naar de kamer van professor Delacour. Harry klopte en toen een stem 'Binnen' zie opende hij de deur. Delacour's kamer bood geen prettige aanblik. De kamer was vrijwel leeg en overal stonden hutkoffers, open en dicht.

Fleur Delacour stond op, draaide zich om en keek Harry aan.

'O, hoi Harry. Hermelien. Alles goed?'

'P-professor? Wat doet u toch? Gaat u weg?'

Professor Delacour kreeg een verdrietige blik en knikte. 'Ja, ik moet weg. Madame Mallemour heeft mijn hulp gevraagd. Op Beauxbatons hebben ze hulp nodig. Maar ach, we waren toch al klaar met het programma en jullie hebben het uitmuntend gedaan. Daarom ben ik ook niet bang voor jullie tentamens.'

'Beauxbatons? Gaat u terug naar Frankrijk?' vroeg Hermelien met een trillende stem.

Professor Delacour, die nu weer gewoon Fleur was, stond op en zei: 'Het gaat jullie goed. Ik weet zeker dat we elkaar in de toekomst weer zullen zien. Beauxbatons werkt immers samen met Zweinstein, nietwaar? Harry, heel veel succes met alles. Jij ook, Hermelien. Locomotor koffers!' Fleur liep haar kamer uit met al haar hutkoffers zwevend voor zich uit.

Harry en Hermelien keken haar verslagen na. Harry draaide zich naar Hermelien om en vroeg vertwijfeld: 'Hoe moet het nu? Met de lessen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten?'

Hermelien haalde haar schouders op: 'Perkamentus bedenkt vast wel wat. Misschien kan Lupos weer lesgeven. Er zijn genoeg tovenaars in de Geheime Kamer die les kunnen geven. Het komt goed. Kom, laten we de anderen vertellen dat we nu vrij hebben.'

Harry, Ron en Hermelien lagen alweer onder de grote eik. Ze praatten over het vertrek van Delacour toen er een hoop kabaal en gegil uit het kasteel kwam.

Alledrie schrokken ze op en keken naar de deuren van het kasteel. Een groep eerstejaars kwam gillend de trap afgerend en verspreidde zich over de gazons. V

erscheidene leerlingen die op de gazons hadden gelegen waren opgestaan en renden richting het kasteel. Harry trok zijn toverstok en rende ook naar het kasteel. Ron volgde hem. Harry, Ron, Ernst Marsman en Joost Flets-Frimel stonden voor de deuren van het kasteel. Deze waren nu gesloten. Harry richtte zijn toverstok en mompelde: 'Locomotor deuren!' Harry wist niet of het werkte, hij verzon maar wat.

Maar de deuren gingen krakend open. In de hal was niets te zien. Harry stapte voorzichtig naar binnen, met de anderen in zijn kielzog. Hij hield zijn toverstok vast als een zwaard en keek behoedzaam om zich heen. Harry vond dat het nu kouder was in de hal dan een uurtje geleden toen ze naar de Grote Zaal gingen om te lunchen.

Hij voelde dat er een onaangename sfeer hing. Alsof zich hier iemand bevond. Iemand die zich niet liet zien. Harry dacht dat Foppe weer bezig was, maar Foppe deed zoiets nooit. Hij vond het geweldig dat iedereen kon zien wat hij deed. Daarom had Harry onwillekeurig het idee dat het niet Foppe was die de sinaasappel had fijngeknepen. En van de rest van de geesten op Zweinstein was niemand in voor zulk geintjes.

De Bloederige Baron hield zich liever bezig met ellenlange toespraken over hoe hij ooit een grote familie had uitgemoord. Haast Onthoofde Henk was meer in voor een praatje. En de Dikke Monnik wilde alleen maar neuzelen over hoe geweldig God wel niet was.

Was er iemand hier met een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel? Of had iemand een sterke toverkracht waarmee hij of zij zichzelf onzichtbaar kon maken? Harry wist echter dat niemand daartoe in staat was. Opeens nam hij een beweging waar achter een standbeeld, iets dat mogelijk een wit gewaad droeg. Harry wilde een Lamstraal uitspreken maar de gestalte was al weer weg.

'D-d-dit is v-vreemd,' stotterde Ernst. Ernst was bleek geworden en keek schichtig om zich heen. Opeens trilden de stokken van Ron, Ernst en Joost. Ze werden uit hun handen getrokken en vlogen naar een punt in de lucht. Op dat punt verscheen een parelwitte verschijning. De verschijning was een jongen met een guitig gezicht en een fotocamera bungelend aan zijn nek.

'Hallo jongens! Leuke toverstokken hebben jullie!'

Kasper Krauwel vloog naar Harry toe, pakte zijn camera en flitste. 'Hallo Harry! Alles goed?'

'K-K-Kasper?' vroeg Harry ongelovig. Harry wist dat je, als je dood was, kon kiezen tussen geest worden of naar het hiernamaals gaan. Kasper had blijkbaar voor het eerste gekozen.

Kasper vloog weer terug naar een hoger punt in de lucht. Hij tolde wel vijfmaal om zijn as en zei: 'Vind je me er niet goed uit zien?'

Later vroeg Kasper aan Perkamentus toestemming om in het kasteel te mogen blijven spoken. Kasper's verschijning werd onder de leerlingen een gewoonte. Hij hield zich trouw aan de regels, het tegenovergestelde van wat Foppe deed, maar was soms ook wel ondeugend. Dat was te zien aan wat Kasper had gedaan met de sinaasappel, want hij bleek de dader.

Kasper kon geen uitleg geven aan Perkamentus over wie hem had vermoord. De man, Kasper kon wel bevestigen dat het een man was geweest, had een Dooddoenersmasker gedragen. Kasper meende zich iets te herinneren aan de loopstijl van de Dooddoener maar kon niet meer thuisbrengen wie die stijl had.

Het was de laatste avond op Zweinstein. De hele school was in de Grote Zaal voor het feestmaal. Ook dit keer bogen de tafels weer door onder het gewicht van de kalkoenen, kannen Boterbier en pompoensap, pasteitjes, taarten en nog veel meer. Iedereen was in een uitbundige bui om het feit dat ze naar huis konden gaan. Het was niet bepaald een leuk jaar geweest. Niet alle leerlingen zouden naar huis gaan. Harry en Ron, bijvoorbeeld, bleven gewoon op Zweinstein. Ook Draco Malfidus ging niet naar huis, hij kón het niet eens. Zijn ouders waren Dooddoeners en ze zouden Draco niet echt dankbaar zijn dat hij de kant van Perkamentus had gekozen.

Opeens verstomde het geroezemoes in de Zaal; Perkamentus was opgestaan.

'Alweer een jaar voorbij! Ik wil dit jaar de winnaar van het Afdelingskampioenschap wel bekend maken, maar de afdeling krijgen geen eerbetoon. We respecteren de overledenen en zijn hen dankbaar dat ze in ons midden waren voordat ze werden weggerukt. We hebben respect voor professor Stronk, Kasper Krauwel, Cho Chang en Dobby de huis-elf. De winnaar van dit jaar is… Zwadderich.' Aan de tafel van Zwadderich barstte een gejuich los, maar Ron keek Harry ongelovig aan.

'Ik zal niet ontkennen dat ik verbaasd was over deze uitslag. Maar het stemt mij blij dat Zwadderich deze uitslag heeft behaald met vijfhonderd en tweeëntwintig punten. Hiermee hebben jullie laten zien dat jullie in staat zijn een beter doel na te streven. Ik ben ook blij dat de twee Hoofdmonitoren Hermelien Griffel en Margri…'

Perkamentus werd onderbroken door een geschreeuw vanuit de hal. De deuren werden opengesmeten en iemand strompelde naar binnen. Ze brandde. Het was Margriet Bullemans, de 'Margri' waar Perkamentus het over had. Ze brandde als een fakkel, haar haar smeulde en haar kleren rookten. Ginny Wemel, die er het dichtst bij, zat trok haar toverstok en spoot een straal water. Maar dit hielp niet, integendeel, Margriet begon nog erger te branden. Ze zakte op haar knieën en keek met een blik van intense pijn en kwelling naar de Oppertafel voordat ze op de grond neerviel. Perkamentus rende naar Margriet toe en spoot al rennend een straal water op haar af. Maar het hielp niet. De vlammen waren met geen mogelijkheid uit te krijgen.

Inmiddels was iedereen opgestaan en keek griezelend en vol afschuw naar het brandende lichaam. Toen iedereen de lucht van verbrand vlees en haar rook, begon iedereen naar de deuren van de Grote Zaal te rennen. Hier en daar werd er gegild en gehuild. In een oogwenk waren de tafels verlaten.

Dit was een heel erg slecht einde van het schooljaar. Perkamentus knielde neer bij Margriet toen de vlammen langzaam uitdoofden. Margriet was onmiskenbaar dood en Albus Perkamentus bestudeerde het lijk aandachtig. Hij stond op en zei tegen Anderling, die er bij was komen staan met een afschuwelijke grimas op haar gezicht: 'Er is een Permanente Vuurvaste-bezwering over haar uitgesproken. Niemand had iets kunnen doen. Ferula.' Uit het punt van Perkamentus' toverstok spoot een meterslang verband dat het verkoolde lijk omwikkelde totdat het net een mummie leek.

'Ben jij, Draco Malfidus, bereid om Hoofdmonitor te worden en de regels te hanteren zoals die horen bij de regels van Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus?' vroeg professor Anderling twee weken later aan Malfidus. Malfidus was in aanmerking gekomen voor het Hoofdmonitorschap nu Margriet Bullemans die taken niet meer kon dragen. Anderling wilde Malfidus die taak geven zolang het nog vakantie was.

'Ja, dat zal ik doen.'

'Dan ben je volgens de regels van Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus benoemd als Hoofdmonitor. Gefeliciteerd,' en Anderling gaf hem een hand. De toeschouwers, Harry, Ron en professor Sneep klapten voor Draco. Hermelien was er niet bij, zij was een week geleden al naar huis vertrokken.

Harry en Ron gingen na de plechtigheid wat rondlopen op Zweinstein. Het kasteel bood een verlaten aanblik. Daarom gingen Harry en Ron maar naar de Geheime Kamer. Harry wilde even bij tante Petunia langs. Harry was er een keer per week naartoe geweest, maar Petunia had het steeds te druk. Ze werd onderwezen in het beoefenen van haar krachten en werd zichtbaar beter. Harry en Ron stapten in de lift en stopten bij de woonverdieping. Harry klopte op een deur (waarop stond 'Petunia Duffeling-Evers') en tante Petunia deed open.

'Hoi, tante. Hopelijk bent u nu niet druk meer.'

'Harry! Fijn dat je weer langs komt. En je hebt Ron meegenomen zie ik.'

Ron voelde zich een beetje opgelaten, Ron was niet vergeten hoe Petunia ooit over zijn familie had gedacht. 'Hoi, mevrouw Duffeling.'

'Noem mij maar Petunia,' zei Petunia joviaal. 'Kom binnen! Ik heb toevallig net thee gezet en koekjes gebakken. Met toverkracht. Haha.'

Harry en Ron stapten naar binnen…

Argus Vilder was met mevrouw Norks de gangen aan het bewaken. Nu er bijna niemand meer in het kasteel was, besloot Vilder dat hij maar beter alles kon bewaken. De dader was nog steeds op vrije voeten en dat vond Vilder de belangrijkste reden.

'Zo, zo, mevrouw Norks. Laten we even kijken of alles naar behoren is,' en met 'naar behoren' bedoelde Vilder dat er geen moddersporen waren, dat Foppe niet alles overhoop haalde in een lokaal of dat er geen raam stuk was.

Vilder keek overal rond met toegeknepen ogen en wilde toen naar zijn kantoortje op de vierde verdieping. Maar hij was nu nog op de begane grond en moest honderden treden beklimmen. Vilder was de jongste niet meer en toen hij aankwam op de vierde verdieping hijgde hij als een hond en zweette hij als een rund. Zijn humeur werd er niet beter op toen hij merkte dat hij zijn sleutels niet kon vinden. Toen besefte hij dat hij die had achtergelaten in de Uilenvleugel.

'Wil mevrouw Norks die even voor mij gaan halen?' vroeg Vilder slijmerig. Mevrouw Norks miauwde en rende toen weg. Vilder wachtte bij de deur tot mevrouw Norks terug kwam.

Ron verexcuseerde zich bij Petunia en zei dat hij wacht moest lopen. Perkamentus had iedereen gevraagd om een oogje in het zeil te houden en had voor het wachtlopen een rooster gemaakt.

Nu was Ron aan de beurt, hij moest Sirius gaan aflossen. Ron stond op en ging met de lift naar beneden. Hij groette in de hal verscheidene heksen en tovenaars, de familie Wemel was bij iedereen bekend, en stapte toen via de keuken de hal in. De deuren stonden open en een flinke hoeveelheid zon scheen in de hal. Door het marmer dat in de vloer was gezet werd de hele hal in een prachtig licht gezet.

Ron liep de trap op in de richting van de vijfde verdieping. Hij hoefde niet bij de torens te gaan kijken. Daar zorgde Harry steeds voor. Ron wilde van boven naar beneden werken, maar op weg naar boven kon hij alvast een blik werpen op de verdiepingen. Toen hij bij de vierde verdieping aankwam hoorde hij een doffe knal. Ron bleef onmiddellijk staan en liep terug. Hij luisterde aandachtig en hoorde toen woedende stemmen. De ene rauwe stem was van Vilder, de andere kon hij niet thuis brengen, maar hij kwam hem wel bekend voor. Ron trok zijn toverstok en liep de gang in. Zijn laarzen piepten op de vloer en hij hoopte vurig dat dit hem niet zou verraden. Hij hoorde gestommel, gemiauw en geblaas. Toen keek hij om een hoekje en wat hij zag deed hem de adem stokken.

Een gemaskerde man hield Vilder in een houdgreep vast. Hij hield een toverstok gericht op de linkerslaap van Vilder. Mevrouw Norks blies naar de man en krabde zijn been open. De man piepte van pijn en riep: 'Avada Kedavra!'.

Er volgde een groene lichtflits. Mevrouw Norks vloog met een smak tegen de muur en bleef roerloos liggen. Ze was onmiskenbaar dood.

'Nu ben jij aan de beurt, Vildertje.'

'Nee, alsjeblieft! Dood mij niet, ik doe alles wat je wilt!'

Ron vond dat hij genoeg had gehoord, hij sprong tevoorschijn en Ontwapende de verbijsterde man met 'EXPELLIARMUS!'. De man werd achterover geblazen en zijn toverstok vloog in Ron's hand. Ron gooide hem weg, de gang in en richtte nu zijn eigen toverstok op de gemaskerde man. Alleen, de man was niet meer gemaskerd. Hij stond op, hijgde en keek woedend naar Ron.

'PERCY?' schreeuwde Ron, volledig uit het veld geslagen.

De gemaskerde man was Percy Wemel, Ron's broer.

Percy schreeuwde en rende naar Ron, maar Ron aarzelde geen ogenblik en schreeuwde: 'PARALITIS!' en Percy viel Verlamd neer op de grond.

Ron vuurde een waarschuwing af en keek ongelovig naar zijn broer. Hij had een moordaanslag weten te voorkomen. Maar de persoon die die moordaanslag wilde plegen was zijn broer geweest. Wie weet was hij wel verantwoordelijk voor al die andere moorden. Ron zakte ineen en begon te snikken.

En zo troffen Harry, tante Petunia, professor Anderling en Arthur Wemel hem vijf minuten later aan. Ze waren toevallig samen in de hal toen Harry de waarschuwing kreeg. Ze hadden het hele eind gerend en waren buiten adem. Arthur keek vertwijfeld naar Percy en vroeg aan Ron wat dit allemaal te betekenen had.

Ron snikte en wist er met moeite uit te brengen: 'Ik heb hem betrapt. Hij wilde Vilder vermoorden.'

'INDERDAAD! IK WILDE VILDER VERMOORDEN, NET ZOALS IK KRAUWEL EN CHANG HEB VERMOORD!' schreeuwde Percy die blijkbaar vanzelf was Ontlamd. Ron's spreuk was niet sterk genoeg geweest. Percy maakte een licht gestoorde indruk wat voldoende was voor professor Anderling om te ontdekken dat Percy Wemel beïnvloed was door de Imperiusvloek.

Professor Anderling richtte zich tot Percy en zei met een trillende stem: 'In de naam van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en de Magische Wetshandhaving bent u gearresteerd wegens de moord op Kasper Krauwel, Cho Chang en Dobby. Verder wordt u gearresteerd wegens de moordaanslagen op Hermelien Griffel en Argus Vilder. U heeft het recht om te zwijgen.'

Anderling mompelde: 'Detentio' en er verschenen touwen uit de punt van de toverstok van Anderling. Deze touwen omwikkelden Percy stevig en hij kreunde.

'Mobilicorpus' mompelde Anderling toen, terwijl Percy werd gedragen door toverkracht, liepen ze samen naar de Geheime Kamer. Anderling liet Percy voor zich zweven met Ron grimmig aan de ene kant naast Percy en Harry aan de andere kant. Vilder had snikkend mevrouw Norks opgepakt en liep achter Anderling aan. Arthur Wemel was verslagen door het nieuws over wat Percy had gedaan. Tante Petunia begreep er niet echt veel van en keek een beetje angstig om zich heen.


	18. De Magische Wethandhavingsraad

Op weg naar de Geheime Kamer en daarmee het Ministerie van Toverkunst moesten ze langs de hal met de liften. Percy trok heel wat bekijks. Niemand begreep waarom een Wemel geboeid mee naar boven werd genomen. Een paar heksen mompelden met elkaar.

'Wie weet heeft hij wel al die mensen vermoord.'

'Kom nou, joh! Hij? Hij is Percy Wemel hoor.'

'Weet ik, maar het zou toch kunnen?' zei een heks vertwijfeld en ging verder met haar inkopen.

Nee, geen aandacht tekort voor Percy. Percy werd in voorarrest genomen, in afwachting van zijn proces. Hij werd daarom opgesloten in een naargeestige cel die van binnen grijs en kaal was. Er lag alleen een brits in en er stond een wc-pot. Percy zou zwaar worden bewaakt.

'Oh, nee! Percy, NIET PERCY!' schreeuwde Molly Wemel toen ze uit de lift stapte met professor Perkamentus, die een ernstige uitdrukking had, en naar de cel rende. Arthur hield mevrouw Wemel tegen en zei: 'Percy heeft al die moorden gepleegd. Hier op Zweinstein. Maar hij was onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek. We kunnen nu beter even niet bij hem zijn. De spreuk is langzaam aan het uitwerken. Kom, Molly.'

Mevrouw Wemel liet zich gedwee meevoeren naar haar kamer, zes verdiepingen lager. Harry bevond zich op de bovenste verdieping en kon diep beneden zich de hal zien liggen. De mensen die langsliepen leken wel vlooien. Opeens hoorde Harry gesnik en zag hij Ron huilen.

'Kom op, jongen. Waarom huil je?'

'Niet te geloven dat Percy al die moorden heeft gepleegd,' snikte Ron.

Professor Perkamentus kreeg een ernstige uitdrukking en zei tegen professor Anderling: 'Neem je Vilder mee naar een kamer? Hij moet wat bedaren.'

Anderling knikte vastberaden, pakte een snikkende Vilder bij zijn schouders en nam hem mee naar beneden. Perkamentus richtte zich tot Harry en Ron.

'Ik wil Percy graag ondervragen. Jullie mogen erbij zijn. Maar ik weet niet of het verstandig is dat jij erbij bent, Ron.'

Ron hield op met snikken, hief zijn hoofd op en zei: 'Ik blijf erbij. Ik wil alles van Percy horen.'

Perkamentus knikte en opende de celdeur. Hij stapte naar binnen, gevolgd door Harry en Ron. Albus Perkamentus ging recht tegenover Percy zitten, die verdwaasd voor zich uit keek.

'Noem je volledige naam,' begon Perkamentus.

'P-Percy I-Ignatius W-Wemel,' stamelde Percy.

'Wil je een advocaat? Iemand die jou moet begeleiden?'

Percy schudde schokkend zijn hoofd.

'Wil je vertellen wat er is gebeurd na je ontslag bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst?'

Percy fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en dacht aandachtig na. Hakkelend begon hij te vertellen: 'I-ik deed voor de Ochtendprofeet een aantal uitspraken over de begrafenis van Harry Potter's familie. Waarbij de begrafenis werd aangevallen. C-Cornelis Droebel was het hier niet m-mee eens. Ik merkte al een tijdje dat hij v-van me af wilde en hij vond meteen een excuus om mij op straat te z-zetten. Ik was op weg naar mijn huis in Londen om mijn spullen in te pakken en naar Z-Zweinstein te gaan. Toen ik voor het l-laatst mijn sleutel omdraaide werd ik Verlamd en bewusteloos geslagen. Toen ik b-bijkwam was ik in een verlaten pakhuis. Toen was Hij er.'

'Wie bedoel je? Hij? Voldemort?' onderbrak Perkamentus hem.

Percy keek angstig toen hij de naam van Voldemort hoorde en knikte.

'Ja, het was Jeweetwel. Hij zei dat hij iemand nodig had om dood en v-verderf te zaaien. Iemand die Zweinstein van binnen kapot kon maken. Ik schreeuwde en riep om hulp. Er was een mannetje bij, ik kende hem. Maar ik wist niet meer waarvan. Hij had een zilveren hand. Jeweetwel noemde hem Wormstaart. Jeweetwel deed me pijn, zo'n verschrikkelijke pijn. Maar ik was vastbesloten om niet toe te geven. Om het enigszins goed te maken met mijn familie. Als ik mijn leven zou moeten geven voor mijn familie, dan moest dat maar. En dat wist Jeweetwel. Maar hij wilde me niet dood hebben, hij wilde iemand hebben die iedereen kende. Hij bleef mij martelen. En op een moment wilde ik dat ik dood was.'

Het viel Harry op dat hij nu niet meer hakkelend sprak. Juist zelfverzekerd toen hij het over zijn familie had. Percy ging gewoon verder met zijn verhaal.

'Hij liet mij in de lucht vliegen en toen neersmakken op de grond. Op een gegeven moment was ik bont en blauw. Al die blauwe plekken heeft hij gemaskeerd. Ik werd door modder gerold. Er kwamen ook Dooddoeners langs die mij schopten en sloegen. En ik geloof dat ik echt even dood was. Maar niemand kan doden tot leven brengen hé? Misschien reanimeerde hij me wel. Toen zag ik dat er iemand Verschijnselde. Jeweetwel gaf hem een opdracht. Ik kon hem niet zien, hij had een Dooddoenersmasker op. Hij vervloekte mij met de Imperiusvloek en gaf mij de opdracht leerlingen op Zweinstein te vermoorden zodra dat kon.'

'Die man die toen Verschijnselde, bedoel je?' Percy knikte en ging verder: 'Harry Potter moest ik in leven laten omdat Jeweetwel hem zelf te pakken wilde krijgen.

Ik vermoordde die Krauwel toen hij op zoek was naar zijn broertje. Ik hing hem op in de Grote Zaal. Ik was toen bijna betrapt door Hermelien Griffel. Ik stuurde bij de wedstrijd van Griffoendor tegen Ravenklauw een reus op het veld af. Enkele Dooddoeners hebben mij geholpen. Antonin Dolochov, Bellatrix van Detta en Vleesschouwer Verschijnselden in Zweinsveld en konden buiten het terrein van Zweinstein een reus betoveren.

Jeweetwel had gehoopt op meer doden, maar hij vond ook dat alles te opvallend werd en beval mij om mij koest te houden. Vorige week kreeg ik opdracht om weer verder te doden. Margriet Bullemans moest haar tas inpakken en toen zij naar de Grote Zaal wilde stak ik haar in brand met een vuurvaste bezwering. Vilder deed in zijn eentje zijn ronde door Zweinstein. Dat gaf mij weer een kans. Totdat Ron mij betrapte. Kan iemand mij trouwens vertellen waar we zijn?'

Perkamentus was opgestaan en zei: 'Je bent hier in een cel op Zweinstein. Je bent gearresteerd tot je proces.'

Percy schrok zichtbaar van die mededeling en begon te snikken.

Perkamentus zei kalm: 'Je was onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek. Daarvoor bestaan verzachtende omstandigheden. En dat weet ik, omdat ik de Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar ben. Ik neem aan dat ik je proces zal gaan leiden en dat zal ik naar volle eerlijkheid doen. Ik zou maar niet te bang zijn. Ik moet nu naar het Hof van de Wikenweegschaar.'

Perkamentus stond op en wenkte Harry en Ron. Harry zag dat Ron eigenlijk wilde blijven maar hij ging toch met Harry mee.

Toen ze buiten stonden vroeg Ron aan professor Perkamentus: 'Professor? Wat denkt u? Krijgt hij levenslang?'

Perkamentus haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Dat weet ik niet. Eigenlijk mag ik geen uitspraken doen zolang het proces nog niet is begonnen. Maar tegenover jou wil ik wel toegeven dat er een goede kans is dat Percy wordt vrijgesproken omdat hij onder invloed was.'

Ron die onrustig naar Perkamentus had gekeken glimlachte even zwakjes en knikte. 'Bedankt, professor.'

Professor Perkamentus knikte naar Ron, en groette toen Harry en beende met een wapperend gewaad weg. Ron keek een beetje mistroostig naar Perkamentus' rug en richtte zich tot Harry: 'Zullen we even langs mijn moeder gaan?'

Mevrouw Wemel zat te snikken in haar kamer, getroost door haar man. Maar het hielp niet echt, Molly Wemel was niet te houden.

'PERCY! Ik begrijp niet hoe Percy dat heeft kunnen doen. Als Percy nooit naar Londen was gegaan, was dit nooit gebeurd!'

'Kom, kom. Het heeft geen zin om jezelf de schuld te geven. Jeweetwel zou dan vast iemand anders hebben uitgezocht. Percy had gewoon een beetje pech.'

'NOEM JIJ DAT EEN BEETJE PECH?' schreeuwde mevrouw Wemel tegen haar man.

Arthur Wemel schrok van de uitbarsting en deinsde achteruit. Harry en Ron, die er ook al waren, keken elkaar geschrokken aan en Harry begon een beetje bang te worden voor mevrouw Wemel. Hij kon het wel begrijpen. Hij had al geprobeerd uit te leggen dat er verzachtende omstandigheden waren, maar mevrouw Wemel had hem niet eens gehoord, laat staan zien staan.

De vakantie was een week bezig toen Percy werd betrapt, maar er moest ook nog iets anders gedaan worden. Namelijk de begrafenis van Margriet Bullemans. De verklaring van Perkamentus, dat zij was getroffen door een Vuurvast-bezwering, was niet voldoende. Een speciale functionaris van het Ministerie moest dat ook verklaren voordat Margriet Bullemans doodverklaard kon worden. Margriet werd in een verzegelde kist overgevlogen naar haar woonplaats in Schotland.

Professor Anderling en Sneep gingen mee. En zolang professor Anderling er niet was, kon het proces niet beginnen. Zij had Percy immers gearresteerd en moest getuigen bij het proces. Zoals verwacht ging Perkamentus deze als de Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar leiden.

Het proces zou plaatsvinden in de Grote Zaal op Zweinstein. In de Geheime Kamer was er gewoon niet genoeg plaats voor alle mensen die het proces bij wilden wonen.

Percy zou door het volledige Hof worden berecht en de Oppertafel was ingeruild voor een podium waarop het Hof moest gaan zitten. Daarvoor stonden twee lange tafels, op een geringe afstand van elkaar. De ene was voor de openbare aanklager, de andere voor Percy en zijn advocaat. Achter de tafels waren twee rijen stoelen neergezet, gescheiden door een gang. De ene was voor de voorstanders van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en de andere voor Percy Wemel. Op de dag dat het proces zou beginnen waren de stoelen aan Percy's kant meer bezet dan die van het Ministerie. In de stoelen bij de aanklager zaten de ouders van Kasper Krauwel met betraande ogen, de ouders van Cho Chang die strak voor zich uit staarden, de ouders van Margriet Bullemans en verscheidene ambtenaren van het Ministerie die vonden dat Percy moest worden bestraft, Imperiusvloek of niet.

'Griffier, bent u klaar?' vroeg Perkamentus aan Mafalda Russula, die het hoofd was van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving Taakeenheid Ongepast Spreukgebruik en nu aantekeningen ging maken. Russula knikte.

Perkamentus opende het proces met: 'Hoorzitting van de Wikenweegschaar op 5 juli,' en Mafalda begon onmiddellijk met zijn Fantaciteerveer te schrijven, 'betreffende overtredingen begaan onder de Wet op Mensenrechten door Percy Ignatius Wemel, Het Nest, Birmingham.

Raadsleden: Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus, Hoofdbewindwijzer Wikenweegschaar; Emilia Suzanna Bonkel, hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving; Rembrandt Valerianus Powers, Minister van Toverkunst. Griffier: Mafalda Russula. Getuigen à decharge: Argus Theodorus Vilder, Ronald Arthur Wemel, professor Minerva Anderling. Openbare aanklager, u mag beginnen.'

De advocaat van het Ministerie stond op en galmde: 'Het Openbaar Ministerie roept Ronald Wemel op als getuige.'

Ron stond trillend op, ging in het getuigenbankje zitten en keek naar de advocaat.

'U betrapte de verdachte toen hij zijn toverstok hanteerde en daarmee Argus Vilder wilde vermoorden?'

Ron zei met een trillende stem: 'Ja.'

'Kunt u daar iets meer over vertellen?'

Ron begon te vertellen dat hij wacht moest lopen en halverwege de trap op weg naar de vijfde verdieping iets had gehoord op de vierde. Hij ging kijken, trok zijn toverstok en zag Percy. Hij Ontwapende hem en Verlamde hem toen. Toen kwam de rest.

De advocaat knikte en zei: 'Duidelijk voor mij, geen vragen meer.'

Perkamentus knikte naar de verdediging. Die stond op en vroeg aan Ron, die nog steeds lijkbleek was: 'U bent de broer van Percy Wemel, is het niet?'

Ron knikte en de advocaat ging verder: 'Goed, weet u zeker dat Percy Wemel Argus Vilder wilde doden?'

Ron knikte en zei dat hij hem dat had horen zeggen. De advocaat knikte en zei dat hij geen vragen meer had. Ron stond met knikkende knieën op en ging weer naast Harry zitten. De aanklager riep nu Argus Vilder op. Vilder ging vastberaden zitten, wierp een vuile blik naar Percy en keek toen naar de advocaat.

'U bent Argus Theodorus Vilder?'

-'Ja.'

'Hoorde u de verdachte zeggen dat hij u wilde doden?'

-'Ja, hij hield ook zijn toverstok bij mijn slaap.'

'Hoe kwam het dat de verdachte niet in zijn opzet is geslaagd?'

-'Ronald Wemel kwam op tijd opdagen en Ontwapende hem.'

De advocaat knikte goedkeurend en zei dat hij geen vragen had. De verdediging stond nu op en zei dat hij geen vragen meer had. Professor Anderling moest nu voorkomen.

De verdediging begon met vragen stellen:

'Waar was u toen de verdachte Argus Vilder probeerde te doden?'

-'Ik was in de Geheime Kamer.'

'Wat deed u daar?'

'Protest!' zei de aanklager. Perkamentus knikte en zei: 'Toegewezen, professor Anderling staat nu niet terecht.'

'Okee, wat hebt u gedaan toen u aankwam op de plek des onheils?'

-'Ik arresteerde hem, op de grond van de wetten van het Ministerie van Toverkunst.'

'Zei de verdachte ook nog iets?'

-'Ja, hij zei dat hij al die anderen had vermoord.'

'Hoe kwam hij op u over?'

-'Verward, gestoord zou u het ook kunnen noemen. Dat waren de symptomen van iemand die onder de invloed was van de Imperiusvloek en zich daartegen probeerde te verzetten.'

'Dank u, geen vragen meer.'

De aanklager had ook geen vragen meer en de plek van Anderling werd ingeruild voor Percy Wemel. De verdediging begon weer.

'U bent ruim een jaar geleden bij uw ouders weggegaan?'

-'Ja.'

'U werd de assistent bij Cornelis Oswald Droebel, de toenmalige Minister van Toverkunst?'

-'Ja.'

'U werd ontslagen nadat u een aantal uitspraken had gedaan tegenover de Ochtendprofeet?'

-'Ja, ik deed toen uitspraken over de aanval van Dooddoeners op de begrafenis van Harry Potter's familie.'

'En wat gebeurde er toen?'

Percy begon het verhaal te vertellen, hetzelfde verhaal wat hij aan Perkamentus had verteld. Hoe Jeweetwel hem gevangen nam, hoe hij gemarteld werd, en er een gemaskerde man Verschijnselde die de Imperiusvloek over hem uitsprak. En dat hij van die man opdrachten kreeg om te moorden.

Het Hof was zeer geïnteresseerd in die man, zag Harry. Ze schuifelden wat ongemakkelijk heen en weer en wilden dolgraag meer horen. De verdediging vroeg dan ook door naar die onbekende man.

'Hoorde of zag je iets bekends aan hem? Wat was zijn lichaamsbouw?'

-'Ik weet het niet precies. Hij was nogal klein en dik. Zijn stem had wel iets bekends. Een stem die goed was voor toespraken, of zoiets.'

Perkamentus was opgestaan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en zei: 'Beseft u wel dat u nu Cornelis Droebel omschrijft?'

Percy keek op naar Perkamentus en zei aarzelend: 'Dat zou best kunnen. Dat moment was nogal vaag voor mij.'

Perkamentus knikte en gebaarde om verder te gaan. Maar de verdediging had geen vragen meer. De aanklager ook niet. Nu waren de getuigen afgewerkt en Perkamentus deelde mee dat hij zich met het Hof zou terugtrekken om te overleggen over het vonnis.

Het werd onrustig in de Zaal. De moeder van Kasper huilde onophoudelijk en de vader van Cho wierp steeds boze blikken naar Percy.

Het werd op slag stil in de Zaal toen het Hof weer naar buiten kwam en het podium beklom.

Perkamentus bleef staan en hield een rol perkament voor zich. Hij sprak op een zakelijke toon: 'De Wikenweegschaar en het Ministerie van Toverkunst hebben een vonnis geveld in het proces tegen Percy Ignatius Wemel. Het Hof is van mening dat Percy Wemel's daden die gepleegd zijn voldoende zijn voor levenslang in Azkaban.'

Mevrouw Wemel begon te snikken en Arthur Wemel hield haar vast. Perkamentus ging verder: 'Maar er zijn verzachtende omstandigheden. Het is bewezen dat Percy Wemel onder invloed was van de Imperiusvloek en er een Herinneringsslot was aangebracht. Daarom zullen alle aanklachten jegens hem vervallen, mits Percy Wemel ons na de verbreking van het Herinneringsslot informatie kan verschaffen. Bij deze is Percy Ignatius Wemel vrijgesproken.'

Er klonk een gejuich op. Mevrouw Wemel rende snikkend naar Percy en omhelsde hem. Percy huilde van geluk en straalde nu meer dan ooit. Zo te zien was iedereen, behalve de mensen die aan de kant van de aanklager stonden, blij voor de Wemels. Percy werd door een bewaker meegenomen naar een aangrenzende kamer en Perkamentus kwam daar even later binnen.

Het Herinneringsslot werd verbroken en Percy herinnerde zich glashelder dat het Cornelis Droebel, de voormalige Minister van Toverkunst, was die de Imperiusvloek over hem had uitgesproken. Cornelis Droebel was hiermee verdacht van het heulen met de vijand. Mogelijk had hij ook informatie doorgespeeld aan Voldemort. Ook kon Percy vertellen dat hij de Imperiusvloek had uitgesproken over Hermelien zodat zij niks kon zeggen over de poging tot moord op haar. Meteen werd de vloek verbroken, waarna Hermelien zich nu alles weer herinnerde.

De Orde van de Feniks rukte uit naar het huis van Droebel in Londen, maar kwam terug met de mededeling dat hij ontsnapt was en dat ze een brief hadden gevonden waarin Droebel openlijk verklaarde dat hij zich aansloot bij de Heer van het Duister.

Cornelis Droebel, ooit Minister van Toverkunst, was nu voortvluchtig en werd gezocht. Powers loofde een beloning van vijfduizend Galjoenen uit voor de degene die hem te pakken kreeg of informatie kon verschaffen die tot de onmiddellijke arrestatie van Droebel kon leiden.


	19. De Zwadderaar en de Griffoendor

De volgende ochtend verscheen er een artikel in de Ochtendprofeet. Er waren drie vette koppen te zien op de voorpagina. De eerste luidde: 'PERCY WEMEL VRIJGESPROKEN' en toonde een foto van de hoorzitting, de tweede was: 'VOORMALIG MINISTER GEZOCHT' met een foto van Droebel toen hij bekend moest maken dat Voldemort was teruggekeerd. En de derde luidde: 'OUDERS TELEURGESTELD IN HOF, EISEN HOGER BEROEP'.

Het was prachtig weer, het zonnetje scheen vrolijk en Harry lag buiten onder de grote eik en las de Ochtendprofeet die hij van professor Anderling had gekregen. Hij las de Ochtendprofeet nu heel wat liever dan vorig jaar. Toen had de krant hem steeds afgeschilderd als een labiele gek. Maar de krant liep een beetje achter wat het hoger beroep betrof: dit was vannacht al begonnen, maar het vonnis luidde hetzelfde: schuldig bevonden, maar levenslang wordt omgezet in vrijspraak in ruil voor informatie.

Harry vouwde grinnikend de krant op en wilde net een kopje thee bestellen in de Grote Zaal toen hij werd geroepen.

'Hé, Harry! HARRY! Wacht!'

Harry hield halt, keek om, zag Draco Malfidus en groette hem.

'Alles kits? Lekker weertje hè?'

Draco knikte en Harry moest zijn hoofd afwenden omdat Draco's helblonde haar in de zon oogverblindend was.

'Heb je zin om even te Zwerkballen? Zullen we Ron en Ginny erbij vragen?' vroeg Draco een beetje verlegen. Harry was verbluft. Ze hadden nog nooit samen Zwerkbal gespeeld zonder wroeging.

'Eh, ja is goed. Lijkt me leuk. Kom op. Laten we hen halen.'

Samen liepen ze naar het kasteel en haalden Ron en Ginny op die in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor zaten. Ze waren aan het toverschaken en hadden wel zin om te gaan Zwerkballen. Harry en Ron haalden hun bezems uit hun slaapkamer en gingen met Ginny, die al met haar bezem stond te wachten, naar beneden. Toen ze in de hal waren, rende Draco naar de kerkers, haalde zijn Nimbus 2001 en samen gingen ze naar de kleedkamers. Daar lagen de ballen, ze zouden er twee Snaaien gaan halen. Harry liet de beide Snaaien los en stapte zelf op zijn Vuurflits. In een ommezien verdwenen de Snaaien en met hen Harry's zorgen en werkelijkheid. Nu was hij een Zoeker en nam hij alles in zich op. Zelfs het kleinste schaduwplekje was van de grootste belang. Plotseling zag Harry ze: de twee Snaaien. Hij vloog er meteen op af. De twee Snaaien vlogen eerst naast elkaar maar gingen toen van elkaar vandaan vliegen. Maar Harry stak vlug allebei zijn armen uit en toen stribbelden er twee Snaaien in zijn handen.

Harry landde en iedereen lachte. Ze pakten nu de Slurk en gingen daarmee overgooien, kriskras vliegend. Toen ze begonnen was het middag, maar toen ze stopten schemerde het al. Doodmoe sjokten ze naar het kasteel.

Er waren al wat leden van de Orde in de Grote Zaal waar ze zaten te eten. Remus Lupos at samen met Sirius. Professor Anderling nam net een slok van haar thee met professor Banning en Vector naast zich. Harry, Ron, Ginny en Draco gingen een plekje zoeken. Ze zaten te genieten van kwarktaarten, pasta, gebakken aardappeltjes en gehaktballen toen Kasper door de plafond naar beneden kwam zweven met Haast Onthoofde Henk naast zich.

'Hoi Harry! Alles oke?'

Harry keek op, slikte zijn aardappeltjes door en beantwoordde de groet.

Haast Onthoofde Henk keek een beetje afkeurend naar Ron omdat die zat te schrokken. Hij richtte zich tot Harry en zei heel geheimzinnig: 'Professor Perkamentus en Sneep zijn op weg hiernaartoe. Perkamentus heeft de hele Orde bij elkaar geroepen. Ze kunnen hier elk moment…'

Hij werd onderbroken door openslaande deuren en Perkamentus, Sneep en Desiderius kwamen binnen. Zij gingen zitten. Ze praatten niet, het leek alsof ze op iets wachtten. Een ogenblik later galmde de stem van Perkamentus door het hele kasteel: 'Alle leden van de Orde naar de Grote Zaal!'

Professor Anderling, die het dichtst bij Perkamentus zat en een slokje thee wilde nemen, schrok zo van de harde stem dat ze het hele inhoud over zich heen morste. Met een nijdige blik naar Perkamentus maakte ze zich schoon met een zwaai van haar toverstok. De thee was natuurlijk gloeiend heet.

Al snel druppelden de leden van de Orde binnen. Harry zag dat lang niet iedereen er was, de andere moesten vast patrouilleren.

Perkamentus was opgestaan en schraapte zijn keel (dit galmde ook door de Zaal voordat Perkamentus zijn stem normaal maakte). Iedereen keek naar hem.

'Dit is een spoedvergadering. Ik ben er zojuist achtergekomen dat Heer Voldemort,' er ging een siddering door de Zaal, 'snel tot actie over wil gaan. Daarom moet er iemand uit ons midden weg, te weten professor Sneep.'

Sneep was opgestaan en ging naast Perkamentus staan.

'Ik heb ingestemd met Perkamentus' verzoek ook al weet ik dat ik het misschien met mijn leven moet bekopen. Ik ben mijn eeuwige trouw aan Perkamentus verschuldigd. En ik weet dat ik jullie misschien niet meer zie.' Voor het eerst in Harry's leven op Zweinstein hoorde hij emotie in Sneep's stem. Maar al gauw verdween dit weer toen Sneep zei: 'Blijf trouw aan je voorbeeld. Ik kan moeilijk zeggen dat het prettig was om iedereen gekend te hebben.'

Harry zag Sneep naar hem kijken en voelde een vlaag van woede. Toen bleef Sneep's blik even rusten op Sirius' gezicht en daarna op het gezicht van Lupos.

Perkamentus nam weer het woord: 'Professor Sneep heeft daarom afstand gedaan van zijn baan als leraar Toverdranken. Als jullie interesse hebben voor dit vak, wil ik het graag schriftelijk zien. Het ga je goed, Severus.'

Perkamentus gaf Sneep een hand en zijn blik had iets droevigs.

Sneep liep naar de deuren van de Grote Zaal en van daar naar de kerkers, waar hij ongetwijfeld zijn spullen ging pakken.

Harry keek Ron vertwijfeld aan en vroeg: 'Wat heeft dit te betekenen? Gaat Sneep infiltreren?'

Ron haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Misschien wel. Maar als Jeweetwel hem doorheeft, heeft hij problemen. Hele grote problemen. Hé, wat is er met je, Draco?'

Draco staarde stil voor zich uit en keek toen met een schok op naar Ron. 'Eh, niks. Ach, Sneep is mijn afdelingshoofd hè.'

Harry begreep Draco volkomen. Hij zou zelf ook niet weten hoe het zou moeten zijn als Anderling niet meer op Zweinstein rond liep.

'Kom op, Draco. Misschien kun je nu even naar hem toegaan, om afscheid te nemen,' stelde Harry voor.

Draco knikte en stond op.

'Wil je met mij meegaan, Harry?'

Harry knikte, een beetje overdonderd. Hij stond ook op en vroeg aan Ron of hij hier even wilde wachten. Ron knikte en zei: 'Natuurlijk.'

Harry liep met Draco mee naar de kerkers, naar de kamer van Sneep. Draco wilde de deur al open doen maar Harry hield hem tegen. Draco vroeg: 'Wat…'

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en legde zijn vinger op zijn lippen. Hij beduidde dat Draco stil moest zijn. Uit de kamer van Sneep klonken stemmen. De stemmen van Sneep en Perkamentus.

'Severus, weet je zeker dat je dit wilt doen?' vroeg Perkamentus.

'Ja, ik heb mijn woord al gegeven en dat ga ik niet meer terugdraaien. Als ik hier blijf komen ze me halen.'

'Onzin, en dat weet je. Ze kunnen je niks doen zolang je hier bent.'

'Professor, luister. Ik ben u mijn eeuwige dank verschuldigd. Omdat u mijn leven redde toen ik naar jullie wilde overlopen. Ik weet zeker dat de Heer van het Duister mij zonder pardon had gedood als u niet had gezegd dat u door mij werd gevangen genomen.'

'Dat weet ik, Severus. Gelukkig kon ik ons allebei redden. Maar daar gaat het niet om. Ik weet dat je nu iets terug wilt doen. Maar we kunnen best wel op andere manieren aan informatie komen in plaats van dat jij gaat infiltreren bij Voldemort.'

Sneep's gezicht verstrakte toen Perkamentus de naam van Voldemort noemde, maar hij durfde er niets over te zeggen.

'Het maakt niet meer uit, ik heb de Heer van het Duister al bericht gestuurd en ik ga. Ik moet nog bedenken wat ik allemaal tegen Hem moet zeggen. Hij denkt dat ik voor hem spioneer. Gelukkig ben ik voldoende bedreven in Occlumentie zodat hij mijn bedoelingen niet doorziet. Maar wat als al die kennis van Occlumentie niet voldoende is? Stel dat Hij nu machtiger is dan ooit tevoren?'

Perkamentus zuchtte en zei aarzelend: 'Dan moet je maar een waarschuwing sturen, Severus. Misschien kom ik dan toch nog op tijd. Heel,' hij gaf Sneep een hand, 'veel succes. Ik hoop dat ik je hier weer terug mag zien.'

Severus Sneep knikte en deed zijn hutkoffer met een klap dicht.

Draco, die niet wilde dat Perkamentus of Sneep de deur open deed en merkte dat ze luistervinkje zaten te spelen, klopte aan.

Perkamentus deed de deur open en leek absoluut niet verbaasd dat hij Draco en Harry zag staan. Hij knikte naar Draco en ging zelf naar buiten, de kerkers in. Harry bleef buiten wachten tot Draco na vijf minuten weer met professor Sneep naar buiten kwam. Sneep kneep zijn ogen dicht toen hij Harry zag en ging weg, hem straal negerend.

Draco bleef bij Harry staan, keek Sneep mistroostig na en wenkte Harry. Het was een hele verademing toen Harry weer in het licht van de hal stapte.

Hij ging naar de Grote Zaal om Ron op te halen. Draco ging naar buiten, hij moest wacht gaan lopen.

Harry en Ron liepen richting het lokaal van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Ron wist dat er op dit moment les werd gegeven en Harry was zeer benieuwd wat er werd gegeven. Ron klopte op de deur en hoorde de stem van Perkamentus die 'Binnen' riep.

Harry deed de deur open en zag dat Perkamentus en Dolleman samen les gaven. De leerlingen waren functionarissen van het Ministerie die Harry niet kenden. Er waren er een stuk of vijftien.

'Ah, net de persoon die we moesten hebben, Harry, wil je hier even komen?' zei Dolleman.

Harry liep een beetje verlegen naar voren en wist niet wat hij nu moest doen.

'Goed, zoals ik net vertelde, voordat Potter en Wemel mij in de rede vielen, gaan we deze les in de Patronus oefenen. Harry hier is de eerste leerling die in het derde jaar een volledig herkenbare Patronus kon oproepen. Hij kon oefenen met een Boeman die bij hem de vorm aannam van een Dementor. Gelukkig hebben we nu Potter bij ons. Ik heb een Boeman gevonden in het lokaal van Gedaanteverwisselingen. Hij zal nu de vorm van een Dementor aannemen, omdat Harry dan voor deze kast,' de klerenkast achter Dolleman begon onheilspellend te schudden en de leerlingen weken angstig achteruit, 'gaat staan. Ga je gang, Potter.'

Harry ging behoedzaam voor de klerenkast staan. Hij hoopte vurig dat de Boeman de gedaante zou aannemen van een Dementor. Maar hij wist dat zijn angsten de laatste tijd waren veranderd. Misschien zou de Boeman veranderen in…'

'Opgepast, ik doe de kast open,' waarschuwde Dolleman.

Harry trok zijn toverstok en keek ingespannen naar de klerenkast. De deuren vlogen open. Er verscheen een gedaante in een zwart gewaad met een kap over zijn hoofd.

Even dacht Harry dat het inderdaad toch een Dementor was, maar het was niet zoals hij had gehoopt. De gedaante deed zijn kap af en er verscheen een bleek, spits gezicht. Harry keek in de rode ogen en onmiddellijk brandde zijn litteken. Op de plaats waar de neus had moeten zitten waren er twee spleetjes, net de neus van een slang. Nu begonnen de leerlingen te gillen en Heer Voldemort keek minzaam om zich heen. Harry's ogen traanden van de pijn. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Voldemort. Boeman, herstelde Harry zichzelf. 'RIDICULUS!' schreeuwde Harry en Voldemort veranderde in een Dementor. 'Expecto Patronum,' zei Harry nu kalm. Er spoot een zilverwit hert uit de punt van Harry's toverstok. Het stootte de Dementor weg, die minstens vijf meter achterover vloog.

Dolleman dreef gauw de Boeman weer in de klerenkast, deed die op slot en draaide zich om.

'Eh, dat was even slikken hè. Maar zo verdrijf je een Dementor dus, met een Patronus. Zoals jullie hebben gezien is de Patronus van Harry een hert. Die van mij is een hond,' en Dolleman toverde zijn Patronus tevoorschijn. Een hond rende vrolijk rond de groep leerlingen. Perkamentus deed ook een duit in het zakje door zijn Patronus tevoorschijn te toveren. Harry was absoluut niet verbaasd toen hij zag dat het een feniks was. De feniks leek verbluffend veel op Felix. De feniks vloog gracieus door het lokaal en bleef op een hoge kast staan.

Harry draaide zich om naar Ron, die er lijkbleek uit zag.

'Joh, wat is er?'

'Het was Jeweetwel! Ik heb hem nog nooit eerder gezien en nu stond hij op nog geen vijf meter van mij!'

'Het was een Boeman. Je zou hem waarschijnlijk niet zo lang hebben kunnen zien als hij echt was.'

Ron glimlachte en vroeg of ze nu konden gaan, ze hadden wel genoeg gezien. Maar Perkamentus hield Harry nog even tegen.

'Kun je over vijf minuten naar mijn kamer komen? Met Draco Malfidus? Ik moet jullie spreken. Kan dat?'

Harry knikte een beetje verbaasd en volgde Ron toen.

'Moeten jij en Draco naar Perkamentus komen?' vroeg Ron verbaasd.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei dat hij het ook niet wist. Als hij er al over vijf minuten moest zijn, dan moest hij Draco snel zien te vinden. Harry vond hem bij het Zwerkbalveld en samen renden ze over de gazons naar het stenen bordes voor het kasteel. Ze stapten naar binnen en liep naar de kamer van Perkamentus.

Harry wist even het wachtwoord niet meer maar toen dacht hij opeens aan zijn bezoek aan het begin van het schooljaar en hij zei: 'Smekkies in alle Smaken.' De waterspuwer kwam tot leven en sprong opzij. Harry stapte op de draaiende wenteltrap, gevolgd door Draco.

Harry stond voor de eikenhouten deur met een deurklopper in een vorm van een griffioen. Hij klopte en een stem zei: 'Binnen.'

Harry duwde de deur open. Hij zag Perkamentus in zijn stoel zitten. Professor Anderling zat ernaast en aan de andere kant zat Arthur Wemel. Harry was een beetje overdonderd door deze ontvangst. Het leek op een vergadering van de Orde. Perkamentus gebaarde dat zij tegenover hem moesten gaan zitten en stak meteen van wal.

'Dit is een officieuze vergadering van de Orde van de Feniks. Omdat de andere leden niet met zo'n taak belast kunnen worden, heb ik gedacht aan jou en Ron Wemel. Maar Molly vindt dat dit niks voor Ron is en heeft geen toestemming gegeven om Ron mee te laten gaan. Daarom is mijn keuze op jou gevallen, Draco.'

Harry en Draco keken naar elkaar en toen weer naar Perkamentus. Deze ging verder: 'Ik heb een opdracht voor jullie. Ik leg uit wat dit zal zijn, en jullie mogen beslissen of jullie deze opdracht accepteren of niet. Duidelijk?'

Harry en Draco knikten en nu nam professor Anderling het woord: 'Jullie hebben vast de geruchten gehoord dat het Departement van Mystificatie een wapen zou gaan ontwikkelen tegen Jeweetwel. Ik kan hierbij bevestigen dat dat zo is. Maar zelfs wij weten niet wat dit voor wapen is, we zouden vorig week een rapport krijgen van de Verbloemisten.'

Draco keek Harry niet begrijpend aan en Harry legde uit: 'De mensen die op het Departement van Mystificatie werken.'

Anderling hervatte weer: 'In dat rapport zou staan om wat voor wapen het ging. Maar er is nog steeds geen antwoord binnengekomen en we vrezen het ergste. Voordat we iets ondernemen moet er iemand bij het Departement polshoogte gaan nemen. Dus de opdracht aan jullie is: vlieg per bezem naar het Departement van Mystificatie en kijk wat er aan de hand is.'

Harry keek naar Draco en wist wat diens antwoord was. Hij zei tegen Perkamentus: 'We aanvaarden de opdracht. Wanneer moeten we gaan?'

Nu gaf Arthur Wemel antwoord: 'Liefst meteen, maar dat kan niet. Ik moet jullie eerst voorbereiden. Perkamentus, kunnen we gaan?'

Perkamentus knikte en zei: 'Is goed, Arthur. Harry en Draco: veel succes. En kom heelhuids terug.'

Harry knikte en volgde meneer Wemel. Meneer Wemel was merkwaardig stil toen ze door het kasteel liepen, op weg naar de Geheime Kamer. Arthur leidde Harry en Draco naar een afdeling van het Ministerie en ging in een klein kamertje zitten.

Hij pakte een stapel perkamenten uit een archiefkast en legde ze voor Harry en Draco.

'Dit is een plattegrond van het Departement van Mystificatie. En deze stapel perkamenten is nog niet eens alles. Maar jullie krijgen alleen wat nodig is. Jullie moeten van hier,' Arthur wees de ronde kamer aan die je als eerste te zien zou krijgen als je de deur naar het Departement van Mystificatie open deed en wees daarna een plek aan, 'naar daar. Daar wordt het wapen gemaakt. En…'

Meneer Wemel vertelde hen een uur lang alle belangrijke informatie over de Verbloemisten en het Departement van Mystificatie. Toen hij er zeker van was dat Harry en Draco alles hadden begrepen, stond hij op en zei dat ze hun bezems moesten gaan halen. Even later stonden ze op het stenen bordes voor het kasteel. Arthur Kamoeflageerde hen nog snel en wenste hen voor het laatst succes toe voordat ze opstegen.

Het was lekker weer om te vliegen merkte Harry. Niet te warm en niet te koud. Harry en Draco vlogen zwijgend naar Londen. Af en toe riep Harry een waarschuwing als er een stad in zicht kwam en ze hoger moesten klimmen. Ten langen leste bereikten ze een achterbuurt van Londen en gaf Harry het teken om te gaan landen. Ze gleden soepel van hun bezem af en keken om zich heen. Harry kon nergens de telefooncel vinden en er bekroop hem even een gevoel van paniek. Dit had Arthur hem niet verteld. Hoe moest hij nu binnenkomen bij het voormalig gebouw van het Ministerie van Toverkunst? Harry's toverstok gaf het antwoord: hij begon te trillen en te gloeien in Harry's gewaad. Harry haalde hem snel tevoorschijn. De stok stootte een lichtstraal uit. De lichtstraal bereikte de plek waar de telefooncel ooit had gestaan. Er verscheen een gat. Harry en Draco liepen er behoedzaam naar toe en vroegen zich af hoe ze zich in vredesnaam door dat gat moesten laten zakken. Harry legde zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel over de twee bezems heen en liep naar Draco. Het was Draco die er iets op bedacht. Hij pakte zijn toverstok en richtte hem op Harry. Hij mompelde: 'Mobilicorpus.' Harry werd opgetild. Draco stuurde hem naar het gat in de grond en liet hem naar beneden zakken. Harry zweefde een hele tijd totdat hij grond voelde en schreeuwde toen naar boven: 'Ho, maar! Ik ben er. Nu jij. Mobilicorpus!'

Even later stond Draco naast hem. Harry keek om zich heen maar wat hij zich nog herinnerde van het Ministerie van Toverkunst kwam helemaal niet overeen met wat hij nu zag.

De Fontein van de Magische Broedschap was er niet meer. Het pauwblauwe plafond, waar ooit fonkelende gouden symbolen als een reclamebord hadden geschitterd, was nu zwart en schitterde niet meer. Het gepolijste donkere hout glansde niet meer en er zaten plekken van houtrot bij de fontein. Harry zag ook dat er goudstukken lagen, van de grote beelden die er bij de fontein waren geweest: een nobel uitziende tovenaar, een beeldschone heks, een centaur, een huis-elf en een kobold. Daar hadden de spreuken van Bellatrix van Detta en Voldemort doel geraakt. De grote haarden, waar ieder moment van de dag functionarissen van het Ministerie uit sprongen, waren verdwenen. In plaats daarvan zaten er grote gaten in de muur. Het leek erop dat het Ministerie in alle haast was vertrokken. Harry en Draco liepen met getrokken toverstokken naar de liften. Harry keek naar de balie van de bewakingstovenaar, die nu dik onder de stof zat. De instrumenten waarmee Erik Harry's toverstok afwoog was ook weg. Er bekroop Harry een onaangenaam gevoel. Hij liep dichter naar de balie, keek er overheen. Zijn adem stokte in zijn keel. Daar lag een tovenaar, of tenminste wat er van over was. Het was een skelet geworden, dat hem bekend voor kwam. Het zou heel goed Erik de bewaker kunnen zijn. Harry's gezicht was verwrongen van afschuw. Het leek alsof het Ministerie Erik was vergeten.

'Harry? Wat is er?' vroeg Draco en hij liep dichterbij.

Harry draaide zich abrupt om, schudde zijn hoofd en zei: 'Niks. Dit kan je beter niet zien. Laten we onze kop erbij houden en alert blijven.'

Een gedachte kwam bij Harry op: wat als Erik helemaal niet was vergeten, maar dat hij gedood was door iets dat hier later kwam?

Harry liep naar Draco die al bij de liften was.

'Kijken of dit ding het nog doet,' zei Harry bedachtzaam. Draco deed de deuren open en stapte naar binnen maar Harry pakte hem nog net bij zijn kraag voordat hij de diepte in stortte: er was geen lift meer. Draco bungelde aan Harry's hand. Zijn benen vonden geen houvast. Met moeite trok Harry hem weer in het Atrium. Draco trilde van top tot teen en stamelde: 'B-bedankt. Ik was er bijna geweest.'

Harry stond op, ging naar de andere lift en deed de deuren open. In deze liftschacht was nog wel een lift. Harry en Draco stapten naar binnen, Harry drukte op het cijfer 0.

De deuren gingen automatisch dicht en de lift gleed schokkend en krakend naar beneden. Daar stopte hij met veel kabaal en de deuren gingen krakend open. Er klonk een vrouwenstem, maar het was alsof er storing was: 'Dep… va… ficatie.'

Draco en Harry stapten uit de lift. Ze stonden in de gang die Harry zich maar al te goed herinnerde. Dit was de gang naar de rechtszaal, waar de hoorzitting was die tegen Harry was aangespannen. Harry had maandenlang over deze gang gedroomd. Tenslotte zag Harry de egale zwarte deur, maar hij kon er niet meteen op af. De gang werd versperd door iets groots en massiefs. De weinige kleur die Draco nog had trok helemaal weg toen hij zag wat het was. Harry volgde het silhouet helemaal naar boven en deed toen onmiddellijk zijn ogen dicht.

Het silhouet had een glad, soepel lichaam dat op het eind dunner was. Het wezen had geen benen of armen. Eigenlijk zou je het een grote slang kunnen noemen. Een héle grote slang. Harry kon zijn tong onheilspellend zien flitsen. De slang keek minzaam op Harry en Draco neer. Er lag een Basilisk voor hen.


	20. De Basilisk en het wapen

Draco begon te gillen maar Harry was alert. Harry wist dat je een Basilisk niet in zijn ogen mocht kijken. Dan was je onherroepelijk dood. Daarom was het zaak, eerst de ogen van de Basilisk te vernietigen. Maar hoe kwam je zo hoog? De vorige keer dat Harry oog in oog met een Basilisk had gestaan, had Felix de feniks hem geholpen. Maar zelfs Harry wist dat niemand hen nu kon helpen. De Basilisk keek minachtend naar de twee en stootte zijn enorme kop naar voren, met de bedoeling om toe te slaan. Maar Harry en Draco sprongen weg en de kop van de Basilisk botste tegen de liften. De enorme slang stootte een raar schril geluid uit en hief zijn lichaam op. Hij keek naar Harry en toen naar Draco. Alsof hij een keuze wilde maken. Blijkbaar had hij voor Draco gekozen maar die sprong weg toen de Basilisk toesloeg.

'DRACO! WE MOETEN HIER WEG. WE MOETEN MEER RUIMTE HEBBEN!' schreeuwde Harry naar Draco. Hij wenkte Draco om mee te gaan. Harry rende naar de deur die naar het Departement van Mystificatie leidde. Toen Harry de deur achter zich sloot kon hij net nog zien dat de Basilisk richting de deur gleed. Toen klonk er een doffe bonk. Harry verzegelde de deur gauw met een 'Colloportus'. De deur sloot zich met een zuigend geluid. De Basilisk bleef echter tegen de deur bonken en het zou niet lang meer duren voordat de deur uit zijn voegen zou springen. Harry keek om zich heen. Hij kon zich maar al te goed herinneren wat dit voor kamer was. Ze bevonden zich in een ronde kamer met allemaal deuren. De kamer werd verlicht door kaarsen in een wandhouder. Die gaven een blauw licht. Toen Harry de deur dicht deed begonnen de muren te draaien en Draco slaakte een gilletje.

'Goed, wat heeft meneer Wemel gezegd? Welke deur moesten we nemen?' vroeg Harry.

Draco dacht even na en zei: 'Hij komt uit in een kamer die vol met spreuken zit. De Kamer der Spreuken ofzo.'

Harry knikte en zei: 'Zoeken dan maar.' Harry liep naar de deur tegenover hen, deed deze open en wierp een blik naar binnen. Dit was niet de goede kamer, maar Harry kende hem wel. Het was de Hersenskamer. Hij deed de deur dicht en toverde toen een rood kruis op de deur. De muren draaiden, maar er bleef een rood kruis zichtbaar op de deur die ze net hadden geopend.

'Gaaf. Goed bedacht zeg!' zei Draco bewonderend.

'Heb ik geleerd van Hermelien. Laten we kijken of deze het is.'

Harry opende een andere deur en zag dat daarachter een reusachtige kamer was, volgestouwd met boeken. Het leek wel een verzameling van alle boeken in de wereld. Harry kon noch het eind van de kamer, noch de zijkanten, noch het plafond zien. Zo groot was de kamer.

'Dit is hem misschien!' riep Harry uit. Een gekraak deed Harry en Draco verschrikt omkijken en ze zagen dat de deur waardoor ze hier waren gekomen begon te splinteren. Harry en Draco konden niks anders doen dan de reusachtige kamer binnen te gaan, ook al was dat misschien niet de goede kamer. Harry liet zijn blik dwalen langs de immens grote kasten. Hij pakte een dik, oud boek van een plank. Er zat wel een centimeter stof op. Harry blies het stof weg. De stofwolk drong in Draco's neus waarop hij moest niezen.

'Sorry, maar tjee! Moet je eens kijken!'

Harry hield Draco het boek voor en op de kaft was te lezen: 'Alice in Wonderland.'

'Alice in Wonderland? Maar dat is toch een boek voor Dreuzels?' vroeg Draco.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en zei: 'Misschien heeft een tovenaar het wel geschreven. Het zou mij niks verbazen. Maar dit lijkt mij niet de Kamer der Spreuken. Jij?'

Draco schudde zijn hoofd en zei: 'Volgens mij moeten we terug.'

Harry knikte en zei een beetje vertwijfeld: 'En de Basilisk dan?'

'Dan moeten we onze toverstokken maar gebruiken en zo snel mogelijk in een andere kamer komen.'

Harry knikte en pakte zijn toverstok. 'Klaar?'

'Nee, maar we hebben geen tijd. Kom op!'

Ze deden de deur open en konden net zien hoe de Basilisk de deur versplinterde.

'Richt op zijn ogen! Gebruik een Gruizelvloek!'

Draco knikte en ze hielden beiden hun ogen stijf dicht. Ze richtten hun toverstok en schreeuwden tegelijkertijd: 'REDUCTO!'

Harry wist niet wat ze hadden geraakt maar de Basilisk begon te brullen en te sissen van pijn. Hij hief zijn hoofd op en stootte met een luide bonk tegen het plafond. De Basilisk had alleen zijn hoofd in de kamer, hij was te groot om helemaal in de kamer te komen. Daar was Harry heel dankbaar voor. Harry deed zijn linkeroog een beetje open, maar kon niet echt veel zien. De Basilisk had de kaarsen uitgeblazen. Harry trok Draco mee naar een deur en stapte naar binnen. Hij verzegelde de deur gauw. Net op tijd. De Basilisk stootte met zijn hoofd tegen de deur.

Draco deed opgelucht zijn ogen open. Hij keek om zich heen en stootte Harry aan.

'K-Kijk!'

Harry draaide zich om en zijn mond zakte open. Dit was de kamer die ze moesten hebben: de Kamer der Spreuken. Die naam was ook heel toepasselijk. De muren draaiden. Niet van links naar rechts maar van boven naar beneden. Er waren ontelbaar veel spreuken op geschreven. Harry kon de Locomotorbezwering zien, de Avada Kedavravloek, de Cruciatusvloek en alle andere spreuken die Harry had geleerd. Maar ook veel spreuken die Harry niet kende. Dit was de kamer waar de spreuken waren bedacht en opgeslagen. Draco liep verrukt langs de muren en riep uit: 'Kijk toch eens! Daar heb je de Banvloek, Stremspreuk, Gruizelvloek. Hé! Er zit een uitleg bij. Dit is een spreuk voor de liefde. 'Amoria' mompelde Draco. Cool, zeg! Misschien vinden we er ook wel een spreuk voor de Basilisk!'

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en keek ongerust naar de deur. De Basilisk bonkte er nog steeds tegenaan. Er begonnen scheuren in het hout te komen. Harry haalde een perkament tevoorschijn en keek naar de instructies die meneer Wemel hen had gegeven. Harry zei: 'Nu moeten we naar een spreuk zoeken. De Verbloemisten hebben de gang naar het wapen bewaakt. ZOEK! Zoek naar iets wat van waarde is!'

Draco knikte en zocht koortsachtig de muren af. De Imperiusvloek, de Verplaatsspreuk, de Striemspreuk en nog veel meer spreuken kwamen voorbij. Maar niet eentje kon Harry en Draco helpen. Harry keek om zich heen en zag hoge kasten. Die kasten was hem nog niet eerder opgevallen. Hij wist zeker dat ze er een tel geleden nog niet waren. Harry keek naar de dichtstbijzijnde kast en pakte er een boek uit. Deze zat vol met toverspreuken. Tot Harry's grote vreugde stonden deze op alfabetische volgorde.

'Hé, Draco! Moet je eens zien. Dit maakt het makkelijker!'

Draco kwam er aan rennen terwijl hij angstvallig de deur in de gaten hield, die het nu zwaar te verduren had. Draco's ogen werden groot van blijdschap maar zijn gezicht betrok al gauw.

'En waar moeten we op zoeken? We weten niet hoe de kamer heet waar dat wapen verborgen is. Laat staan dat we weten waar we naar moeten zoeken.'

Harry fronste zijn wenkbrauwen even, maar schrok op. De Basilisk was door de deur gebroken en Harry zag dat de Basilisk probeerde om zijn immense lijf door de twee deuren te wurmen. Die van de ronde kamer en vervolgens deze. Harry liet het boek vallen en trok zijn toverstok.

'PARALITIS!' De toverspreuk trof doel en de Basilisk werd Verlamd. Draco en Harry benutten die tijd om gauw achter een kast gaan te staan, voor de verdediging. De Lamstraal had maar kort effect en al gauw kwam de Basilisk bij zijn positieven.

Hij was kwaad en met al zijn inspanning lukte het hem om helemaal in de Kamer der Spreuken te komen. Nu hief hij zijn lijf hoog boven Harry en Draco uit.

De Basilisk siste hoorbaar en Harry wist dat ze daar niet lang konden blijven staan. Ieder moment kon de Basilisk de kast laten omvallen. Harry trok Draco mee, verder van de Basilisk af. De Basilisk kreeg hen in het oog en Harry probeerde wanhopig om zijn ogen stijf te houden. Maar het viel niet mee om achteruit te lopen met zijn ogen dicht. Al gauw viel hij over een dik boek. Harry's blik viel op een spreuk die net voorbij kwam vliegen en kreeg een idee.

'Gommibommi!'

Harry had gezien dat de vloer bezaaid was met boeken in alle formaten en met de spreuk van Harry schoten de boeken weg, in de richting van de Basilisk. Ze troffen hem vol in zijn lijf en het bloed spoot er uit. De Basilisk kronkelde van pijn en gleed naar Harry en Draco toe. Nu zag Draco een spreuk en schreeuwde: 'WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!'

Een boekenkast werd opgetild en vloog boven de kop van de Basilisk. Draco liet de kast vallen en deze kwam hard neer. De kop zat gevangen tussen twee planken. De Basilisk kon het gewicht niet dragen en zijn bovenlijf viel naar beneden. De val versplinterde de boekenkast en er drongen splinters diep in zijn ogen.

Harry zag nu dat het linkeroog ontbrak. Waarschijnlijk had zijn Gruizelvloek daar doel getroffen. Nu moesten ze een Bijziendheidsbezwering gebruiken om tijd te hebben om een spreuk op te zoeken die het eind van het monster kon betekenen. Draco toverde gauw een paar slangen tevoorschijn. Onwillekeurig moest Harry denken aan de Duelleerclub in zijn tweede jaar. Draco was toen ook al zo goed geweest in het toveren van slangen. Nu kon de Sisselspraak prima van pas komen.

Harry keek vol concentratie naar de slangen en siste: 'Bijt de Basilisk. Bijt tot het bloed er uit spuit.'

De slangen, twee koningscobra's, draaiden hun kopjes naar Harry, gleden toen naar de Basilisk en duwden hun giftanden diep in het slijmerige lijf.

De Basilisk begon te kronkelen en gleed weg. Harry en Draco toverden tegelijkertijd een Bijziendheidsbezwering.

Ze richtten allebei hun stok op de kop van de Basilisk en schreeuwden: 'CAECARUS!'

Het werkte, de Basilisk werd verblind en Harry ging gauw tussen al die hopen boeken naar het juiste boek zoeken. Harry pakte een boek en zag Draco staan.

'Hé! Help eens even mee zoeken!'

Draco leek uit een trance wakker te worden en knikte snel. Hij zakte neer en begon ook te zoeken. Maar opeens kreeg Harry een idee, hij wilde kijken wat zijn toverstok kon.

'Laat mij zien wat ik nodig heb!' riep Harry en richtte zijn toverstok op de muur waar net een Homorfusbezwering langs kwam. Een lichtblauwe lichtstraal spoot uit de stok en trof de muur. Opeens trilde de kamer en stonden de muren stil. Nu flikkerden de teksten op de muren en veranderden ze snel. De muur draaide niet. De teksten veranderden alleen maar. Opeens was op de muren dezelfde spreuk te zien: 'Anguis Annihilus, een perfecte spreuk om slangen te doden. Met voorkeur slangen die groter zijn dan het gemiddelde.'

Harry keek Draco aan en deze keek Harry aan. Er verscheen een glimlach op Harry's gezicht en hij riep: 'Vooruit! We laten die slang een poepie ruiken! We moeten onze krachten bundelen!'

Draco keek Harry aan en vroeg: 'Hoe kwam je op dat idee?'

Harry leek zelf geschokt te zijn van zijn idee en schudde langzaam zijn hoofd. 'Ik weet het niet, maar het leek me wel het beste.'

Harry pakte met zijn linkerhand de rechterhand van Draco. Draco hield zijn toverstok gericht op de Basilisk. De bezwering waardoor de Basilisk even verblind was raakte uitgewerkt. De Basilisk schudde zijn grote kop en keek toen met zijn rechteroog naar Harry en Draco. Hij hield zijn kop schuin. Harry en Draco deden gauw hun ogen dicht en riepen als één man: 'Anguis Annihilus!'

Harry voelde dat de spreuk krachtiger was dan al de spreuken die hij tot nu toe had gebruikt. Harry hoorde hoe hij doel trof, maar hij vernietigde de Basilisk nog niet.

Draco kneep nu in Harry's hand en ze zeiden de spreuk nogmaals: 'Anguis Annihilus! Anguis Annihilus!'

Dodelijk werd de Basilisk getroffen in zijn middenlijf en keel. Hij kronkelde en schudde zijn kop. Het bloed spatte alle kanten uit. Harry en Draco lieten hun handen los en durfden nu wel even te kijken. De Basilisk deed een laatste poging om zelf een genadeklap toe te brengen, en liet zich voorover vallen met zijn bek open.

Harry trok Draco gauw achteruit en de Basilisk viel met een plof pal naast hen neer. Harry richtte zijn toverstok opnieuw en schreeuwde: 'ANGUIS ANNIHILUS!'

Nu schreeuwde de Basilisk van doodsangst en hij bracht zijn kop op gelijke hoogte als die van de jongens. Niet dat de Basilisk daarvoor veel hoefde te doen. Harry stond aan de linkerkant en daar was de oog van de Basilisk helemaal dicht. Maar Draco stond aan de andere kant en daar was een gele oog zichtbaar. Draco had geen tijd meer om zijn ogen gauw stijf dicht te knijpen. Hij sperde zijn mond wijd open, kreeg een stijve uitdrukking en werd Versteend.

'DRACO!'

De Basilisk stootte zijn laatste adem uit en viel dood neer. Harry rende naar Draco en hield hem vast. Maar het was net alsof hij een standbeeld vasthield. Hij boog zijn hoofd en speurde toen de muren af. Hij moest de spreuk zien te vinden. Dan maar zonder Draco. Hun opdracht ging voor. Dat had meneer Wemel hen uitdrukkelijk bevolen.

Harry vond dat zijn toverstok weer hulp moest bieden en riep: 'Laat mij zien wat ik nodig heb!'

Nu trilde de kamer weer, de teksten op de muren flikkerden en veranderden opnieuw. Nu stond er overal 'Arcanus'.

Harry wist nu het wachtwoord voor de gang waar hij door moest. Waar hij en Draco door moesten verbeterde hij zichzelf. Want hij wilde Draco meenemen.

Harry besloot om het op goed geluk te proberen. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op de muur tegenover zich en mompelde: 'Arcanus.'

De kamer trilde opnieuw, maar steeds erger. Het leek op een aardbeving, alleen wel een vreemde. De boeken vielen niet uit de kasten omlaag, maar vlogen omhoog naar het plafond. Alles, behalve de Basilisk, vloog naar het plafond.

Harry keek angstig om zich heen. Opeens voelden zijn voeten geen grond meer. Hij werd naar boven geslingerd! Harry zag dat ook Draco naar boven zweefde. Toen voelde hij dat hij zijn hoofd tegen het plafond stootte. Hij hield gauw zijn handen boven zich uit en kon toen op het plafond staan. Zijn haar zweefde en zijn bril dreigde van zijn neus te vallen. Hij moest zijn bril steeds terugduwen. Hij bekeek het plafond aandachtig. Er moest hier iets zijn. Toen hij een stapel boeken wegduwde zag hij een gat. Het leidde naar een donkere ruimte.. Harry probeerde iets te zien in de duisternis. Maar hij zag niks. 'Lumos' mompelde hij en hij hield zijn toverstok in het gat. Het effect was maximaal, hij kon opeens de hele ruimte zien. Hij zag dat er geen zwaartekracht was. Dat kon hij zien toen er een paar boeken in vielen. Hij besloot dat hij het er wel op kon wagen en liep naar Draco. Hij pakte hem op en gooide hem door het gat. Harry sprong er zelf achterna.

Hij zweefde door een ruimte die zelf licht scheen te geven. De ruimte gaf een zacht blauwe gloed af. Harry probeerde om op de grond te komen. Hij trappelde met zijn benen en zwaaide met zijn armen. Net alsof hij zwom. En warempel, hij ging vooruit en voelde al gauw vaste grond onder zijn voeten. Hij liet het puntje van zijn toverstok opnieuw gloeien en zag dat Draco hulpeloos zweefde. Harry trok hem met behulp van touwen naar zich toe. Het kostte hem veel moeite om stevig op de vloer blijven te staan. Maar tenslotte stond Draco toch naast hem. Harry keek om zich heen, in een poging een deur of iets dergelijks te ontdekken, waardoor ze uit deze kamer konden komen. Hij zag een smalle streep in een muur die licht gaf. Hij liep er heen en zag tot zijn vreugde dat het een deur was.

'Draco! Hier! Ko…' Zijn stem stierf weg toen hij besefte dat Draco niet zelf kon komen. Hij liep met grote sprongen, alsof hij op de maan was, naar Draco. Hij pakte hem op en legde hem over zijn schouders. Het was verwonderlijk hoe licht hij was. Harry zocht naar een deurknop maar vond een schakelaar. Hij drukte die in en opeens beefde de hele kamer. De muur gleed langzaam en krakend open. Toen deze was verdwenen zag Harry dat er zich achter de muur een enorme kamer bevond. Het was alsof deze kamer dé kamer van het Departement van Mystificatie was.

Hij was onmetelijk groot. Harry zag dat er sterren in voorkwamen. Hij meende het Orion-stelsel te herkennen, evenals het Andromeda-stelsel. Harry zag een stelsel dat dichterbij was; het zonnestelsel waarin de Aarde voorkwam. Hij zag de zon, Mars, Venus, Jupiter en een heel klein stipje: Pluto. Deze kamer was het universum. Harry vond het vreemd dat hij er in kon lopen. Dit was gewoon een kamer waarin je het universum kon zien. Maar Harry was er niet zeker van. Hij liep verbijsterd rond en vond het prachtig. Toen hij onder zich keek zag hij dat daar ook sterren waren. Er zat diepte in. Harry was onwillekeurig bang dat hij er in zou vallen, als de vloer er plotseling niet meer zou zijn. Opeens begreep hij het. Dit was de middenlijn van het heelal. De middenlijn was daar waar Harry op liep. Hij liep weer een stukje en meende verderop iets te zien. Iets op een verhoging werd verlicht door een ster. De ster straalde een lichtbundel uit. Harry liet Draco staan en liep nieuwsgierig naar de lichtbundel toe. Toen Harry in de straal kwam verdween het hele universum. Het was alsof er een schakelaar werd omgezet. De sterren doofden tegelijk uit en het werd één grote duisternis om hem heen. Maar het ding dat op de verhoging stond werd nog steeds belicht, al was het nu niet duidelijk meer waar het licht vandaan kwam. Harry beklom een trapje en kon nu duidelijk zien wat voor ding het was.

Het was een fakkel. Maar geen gewone. De fakkel leek van robuuste steen te zijn gemaakt, met robijnen, die waren ingelegd in de rand van de fakkel. Het raarst van alles was dat de fakkel groene vlammen uitspuwde. Harry keek in de fakkel en zag een hart, een mensenhart. Dit hart was de oorzaak van de vlammen. De fakkel was een halve meter hoog en de schittering van de robijnen deed bijna pijn aan Harry's ogen.

Toen Harry beter keek zag hij dat er een inscriptie in was gegraveerd:

Fax abs cæruleus Flamma

Yortsed eht live, yortsed eht noitpurroc.

Ylno os uoy nac od doog

Harry wist absoluut niet wat die woorden betekenden. Maar hij bezat wel voldoende logica om te beseffen dat dit het wapen was: het wapen tegen Voldemort.

Harry vroeg zich af of hij er goed aan deed om de fakkel op te pakken. Maar hij bedacht dat hij deze fakkel nodig zou hebben. Hij pakte hem met een trillende hand op. Onmiddellijk werd de zwaartekracht waarmee de fakkel rechtop was gehouden, want de fakkel had geen standaard, verbroken en werd de fakkel zwaarder. Harry moest zich schrap zetten om hem niet te laten vallen.

Toen hij de fakkel vastpakte doofde de lichtstraal uit en was de fakkel de enige lichtbron. Harry hield de fakkel hoog boven zich uit en probeerde een weg te vinden. Langs dezelfde weg kon hij zeker niet meer omdat hij dan naar boven zou moeten vliegen en hij kon niet zijn toverstok, de fakkel en Draco tegelijkertijd meenemen.

Nee, er moest een andere weg zijn. Harry pakte zijn toverstok en zei: 'Wijs mij de weg!'

De toverstok trilde even maar deed niks. Harry's adem stokte in zijn keel. Dit betekende dat er geen uitweg was.

'Goed, dan maak ik zelf een uitweg!' mompelde hij in zichzelf. 'REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!' schreeuwde Harry de Gruizelvloek. Daarmee werden gaten in de vloer geslagen, maar het waren maar kleine kratertjes. De vloer kon niet doorbroken worden. Harry raakte in paniek. Hoe moesten ze nu weg?

Harry keek om zich heen en besloot om de sokkel waarop de fakkel stond eens te gaan bekijken. Hij lichtte bij met de fakkel en toen zag hij het:

'Er is geen weg terug. Er is geen weg vooruit. Het enige wat je kan doen is een kwaad hier uitbannen. Voordat het kwaad jou krijgt. Alleen zo kun je de weg vinden.'

Harry keek ongerust om zich heen. Een kwaad hier uitbannen? Welk kwaad was hier? Harry luisterde aandachtig, maar hij hoorde niks. Opeens begreep hij het. Draco! Draco was besmet met het kwaad. De Basilisk was een Duistere Macht. Harry liep naar Draco toe die glazig voor zich uitstaarde. Harry had geen idee hoe hij het kwaad uit moest bannen. Hij besloot om het op goed geluk te proberen. Hij hief de fakkel op en mompelde: 'Ban het Kwaad uit. Laat het Goede vrij. Het Kwaad is zwak, het Goede overwint alles.'

De fakkel begon hoger te vlammen en opeens vlogen er lichtbolletjes uit. Deze lichtbolletjes zweefden in de ruimte en vlogen toen naar Draco. Ze vlogen Draco's lichaam in, op de plek van Draco's hart. De bolletjes vlogen er daarna weer uit en rekten zich uit. Ze begonnen vormen aan te nemen. Harry herkende er eentje, Placius Pais. Een Verbloemist die vorig jaar was vermoord. Met een schok besefte hij dat al die vormen de Verbloemisten van het Departement van Mystificatie waren.

'Maar… hoe?' stamelde Harry.

De Verbloemist die Pais heette liep naar Harry. Hij had iets droevigs in zijn blik en sprak langzaam.

'Harry Potter. Eindelijk ben je gekomen. Gekomen om je lot in ontvangst te nemen. We wisten dat we onze levens opofferden. Maar dat was voor het Goede. We moesten onze levens opofferen, alleen zo kon ons wapen voltooid worden. Maak er goed gebruik van. Maak gebruik van de fakkel.'

Pais bewoog zijn hand naar Draco en opeens gebeurde er iets. Pais glimlachte nog even naar Harry en vloog toen weer als een bolletje terug naar de fakkel, waarna de vlammen kleiner werden.

Draco begon te beven, knipperde met zijn ogen en bewoog de vingers van zijn linkerhand. Harry slaakte een zucht van opluchting, hij zou niet weten wat er zou zijn gebeurd als die Basilisk er niet was. Draco begon weer wat kleur te krijgen en riep: 'De Basilisk! Waar is hij?'

Harry zei lachend: 'Rustig maar. Hij is dood. De spreuk heeft gewerkt. We zijn al een eind verder. Dit is het wapen.'

Draco bekeek de fakkel bewonderend en las toen de inscriptie. Maar hij werd er niks wijzer van. Opeens riep hij uit: 'Kijk!'

Harry draaide zich vliegensvlug om en was net op tijd om te zien hoe de sokkel zich opende en er een tunnel zichtbaar werd. Hij keek naar de donkere tunnel en zuchtte om zichzelf moed in te spreken. Hij wenkte Draco en sprong toen de tunnel in.

Het was een lange tunnel. Harry gleed en gleed. Het duurde wel een kwartier voordat hij in het Atrium van het Ministerie van Toverkunst uitkwam. Hij kwam uit een gat in de muur waar de haarden hadden gestaan. Even later kwam Draco er ook uit glijden. Harry was hondsmoe. Het enige wat hij wilde was even slapen. Het was alsof hij een week weg was geweest. En misschien was dat ook wel zo. Hij had alle besef van tijd verloren in die ruimte. Harry pakte zijn toverstok en vuurde toen een waarschuwing af voor Perkamentus. Harry zag nog even hoe het zilveren lint door de bezoekersingang vloog voordat hij midden in het Atrium in slaap viel.


End file.
